Laços Desfeitos
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: TERMINADA Ele errou. Errou e deixou que ela visse. O que um dia fora amor, tão intenso e verdadeiro, tornase rancor.Eles tinham laços muito fortes que os unia. laços, agora, desfeitos.Drama com um pouco de romance e angústia entre Draco E Gina...
1. Alderley Edge

Laços Desfeitos

****

Sinopse

Ele errou. Errou e deixou que ela visse. O que um dia fora amor, tão intenso e verdadeiro, torna-se rancor... Eles tinham laços muito fortes que os unia... laços, agora, desfeitos...

****

Capítulo I

Alderley Edge

O parque de Alderley Edge era, sem dúvida alguma, um dos lugares favoritos de Gina Weasley. Por vezes ela passava por ali, montava suas telas e pintava as paisagens diversas que se formavam durante todo o dia.

Ver crianças correndo, cachorros latindo, tudo parecia realmente perfeito ali. As árvores se espalhavam por todo o parque, e se juntavam em determinados pontos, de modo a parecer uma mini-floresta.

Famílias inteiras se reuniam à beira do lago, estendendo uma toalha quadriculada no chão e abrindo uma cesta de piquenique. Pareciam realmente felizes.

Ela encostou-se mais à árvore e puxou o filho mais para perto. Ele parecia mais calmo agora, no colo da mãe, sentindo todo o amor dela.

Ele remexeu-se um pouco, apoiando sua cabeça no seio dela. Ele não estava nem um pouco contente com toda aquela situação, mas sabia, e sentia, que a mãe estava muito mais triste do que ele e, no entanto, tentava consolá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

-Papai não vai mais voltar pra casa, não é?- ele perguntou num sussurro, olhando com carinho para a mãe.

Gina fitou os olhos cinzas do filho, sorrindo por um instante, apenas por saber que aquela criança ali à sua frente era a coisa mais maravilhosa que lhe acontecera em 28 anos de vida.

Os cabelos dele, de um louro muito claro, caíam-lhe insistentemente nos olhos, e ele, com muita graça, levava a mãozinha ao rosto e colocava o cabelo para trás da orelha. E Gina riu, achando o gesto peculiar a ele e ao pai. Aliás, Peter Weasley Malfoy era incrivelmente semelhante a Draco Andrew Malfoy.

-Você quer dar uma volta pelo parque, meu amor?- ela perguntou, segurando a mãozinha dele junto à sua. Peter sorriu e seus olhinhos cinzas adquiriram um brilho azulado.

Peter tinha apenas seis anos de idade, mas definitivamente, era uma criança fora do comum. Por vezes ele parecia realmente uma criança, cheia de mimos e querendo carinho e colo da mãe. Mas, outras vezes, ele poderia ser mais adulto do que muitos adultos por aí.

O pequeno Weasley Malfoy tratava assuntos diversos das mais variadas maneiras, dependendo de sua importância. Se era para ser criança, mimada e chorona de preferência, Peter botava o seu lado Malfoy para fora. Mas, se o assunto era delicado, ele demonstrava o verdadeiro Weasley que seria em alguns anos.

-Eu posso ficar com a senhora?- ele perguntou, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com a mãe.

-Você está comigo, meu amor, não está?- ele sorriu ligeiramente, parando por um instante para observar a mãe.

-Não é isso, mamãe...- ela olhou para o filho, com uma sobrancelha erguida- digo, eu não quero morar com o papai...- Gina ergueu mais a sobrancelha- não é isso que os pais fazem, quando se separam? ...pedir para ficar com o filho...?- ela abaixou-se perante o filho, com seus olhos na altura dos olhos de Peter.

-Como você sabe disso, Peter?

-Kathy me contou. Ela disse que quando os pais dela se separaram ela foi morar com o pai porque o juiz não deixou ela ficar com a mãe...- e acrescentou rapidamente- mas eu não quero, mamãe, ficar com o papai... eu quero ficar com a senhora...- e abraçou a mãe, com força, já deixando que as lágrimas escorressem. Gina abraçou o filho de volta.

-Hei, meu gatinho...- ela disse carinhosamente- você vai ficar com a mamãe, OK? Eu não vou deixar que tirem você de mim, certo?- ele olhou para a mãe, e ela limpou algumas lágrimas de seu rosto- Agora pára de chorar, viu?

Peter secou o rosto e sorriu para a mãe. Pegou a mão dela e puseram-se a andar pelo parque. Por alguns momentos, breves minutos em que estavam juntos, ambos esqueceram do que estava acontecendo em suas vidas.

Gina esquecera que dali cinco dias receberia o veredicto do juiz a respeito da guarda legal de Peter, enquanto este esquecera que seu pai não voltaria mais para casa, ou que talvez tivesse que ir morar com o pai e uma mulher estranha.

Alderley Edge, naquele Domingo, estava calmo, com um sol bonito, e um céu azul, com algumas nuvens tão brancas como algodão, que assumiam formas variadas...

-Coração?

-Não, não, definitivamente é uma ave...

-Mãe, onde a senhora está vendo uma ave ali em cima?

-Naquela nuvem de carro, entre a estrela e a cadeira, logo acima tem uma ave.- ela apontou para as nuvens. Peter riu preguiçosamente, dando um gostoso bocejo.- Com soninho?- ele se aconchegou no peito da mãe.

-Ahan...- Gina afagou os cabelos louros do filho, sentindo a respiração quente e pesada dele em seu pescoço.

-Você quer ir pra casa?- ele passou a mão levemente no rosto da mãe.

-Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco...- ele pediu.- eu não quero que esse dia acabe nunca...- Gina riu e abraçou o filho.

-Agora sim eu vejo um coração entre as nuvens, Peter...

-Eu já tinha visto antes...mamãe...- ele disse sonolento, depois de mais um bocejo.

Gina encostou-se à sombra de uma mangueira, junto com o filho. Peter adormecera rapidamente, mas ela ainda vira muitas coisas belas no parque. As famílias foram embora aos poucos, as nuvens foram tomando uma cor rosada, de acordo com o sol poente...

Alderley Edge, o parque no norte da Inglaterra, seria sempre um lugar perfeito, e um dos lugares favoritos de Gina Weasley. Não só por sua beleza, mas também pela tranqüilidade que transmitia...

****

N/Rbc: Certo, nada de mais até aqui. Esse é só um capítulo inicial, meio sem graça e tudo. A verdade é que essa FanFic era uma Harry/Gina, tinha o mesmo nome, o mesmo tema, o filhinho deles se chamava Antony (e não Peter), e não começava desse jeito. Mas eu achei legal fazer uma Draco/Gina (ou tentar fazer uma), que tivesse, além de drama (que por acaso é o gênero dessa história – ou é para ser), um pouco de romance... então, a versão H/G dessa FanFic foi perdida com o meu HD (junto com mais um bando de outras FF) e eu só peguei a idéia geral...de qualquer jeito...Gostaram??? O próximo capítulo será a decisão do juiz... com quem Peter deve ficar??? Draco??? Gina??? Vocês decidem!!! A versão para o programa Você Decide no !!! Para votar é só COMENTAR!!! Reparem não, essa foi péssima!!! A parte do Você Decide, não a do COMENTAR... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	2. A Guarda de Peter

**Capítulo II**

**A Guarda de Peter**

_"Kathy,___

_Mamãe está triste. Eu não gosto de vê-la assim. Não gosto mesmo. É como se eu sentisse o que ela sente... e isso é horrível. Acho que eu meio que sei qual vai ser a decisão do tal juiz. Mas agora eu nem quero pensar nisso. Vou lá ver como a mamãe está. Ela deve estar dormindo, eu não sei, não mesmo. Ontem ela teve um pesadelo, e só se acalmou quando eu deitei perto dela e disse que não era pra ela chorar, que eu estava ali pra cuidar dela. Aí ela dormiu direitinho. Ela vem tendo pesadelos ultimamente. Eu queria saber de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Então, eu acho que é só..._

_Com carinho,_

_Peter"_

Peter amarrou o pedaço de pergaminho enrolado na pata da sua coruja, Sky, e ordenou que ela entregasse em mãos para a amiga. A coruja meio cinzenta, como seus olhos, piou algumas vezes antes de sair pela janela, perdendo-se no céu.

O garotinho olhou para o seu quarto, analisando o tamanho da bagunça pelo chão. É, para os padrões de um Malfoy estava incrivelmente bagunçado. Porém, para um Weasley, estava muito arrumadinho...

Era divertido ser um Weasley Malfoy... os tios Weasley eram todos muito engraçados. Menos Percy, talvez, com quem nunca tivera contato e que, de acordo com a mãe, ele afastara-se da família há quase quinze anos.

Quanto à família Malfoy, dela Peter pouco conhecia. A avó, Narcisa, era sempre muito divertida com ele, e muito carinhosa, assim como a vovó Molly. O avó verdadeiro, Lúcio Malfoy, morrera anos antes de ele nascer, então ele só o vira em fotos, e não gostara muito. O avô Lúcio parecia muito austero e assustador. Mas, no lugar dele, tinha o vovô Aluado, marido da vovó Narcisa, que na maioria das vezes parecia muito doente, mas não deixava de ser menos engraçado.

O que ele sabia também, sobre o que era ser um Weasley Malfoy, era que ele era um marco na história de ambas as famílias. Peter era, na verdade, um trégua entre essas duas famílias que, um dia, foram inimigas.

Se bem que a vovó Molly e a vovó Cisa se davam muito bem, sempre conversavam muito e trocavam diversas receitas. Vovó Molly era muito boa cozinheira, e Peter adorava passar finais de semana inteiros n'A Toca. Vovó Cisa não era tão boa cozinheira, o máximo que ela fazia era um delicioso chocolate quente, mas os elfos da casa dela eram ótimos. E, além disso, vovô Aluado sabia fazer uns doces muito bons, com chocolate, morango, baunilha... além de saber um monte de feitiços legais...

O pai, Draco Malfoy, ao que Peter notara em seus poucos seis anos, não se dava muito bem com os tios Weasley. Principalmente com o tio Rony, com quem já brigara muitas vezes. E também, o pai não gostava nem um pouco do tio Harry e da tia Mione.

O Tio Harry era realmente divertido. Por horas ele, o tio Rony e a tia Mione ficavam com ele, contando histórias de quando eles estudavam em Hogwarts.

Uma das que ele mais gostava era a do basilisco, na qual o tio Harry salvara a sua mãe de um bruxo malvado chamado Voldemort. Outra que ele gostara muito de ouvir foi a da Sala dos Mistérios e também a de quando o tio Harry namorava com a sua mãe, e depois brigou com o seu pai por causa dela. Era divertido ouvi-lo contracenar essa história com o tio Rony. Eles disseram que saiu até socos e pontapés no meio de um baile da escola.

E tinha também os tios Fred e Jorge, que tinha um monte de lojas de logros e brincadeiras espalhadas pelo mundo. Ele só conhecia uma delas, a matriz que ficava no Beco Diagonal. Os tios disseram que aquela era a maior das lojas, e ela era realmente grande, cheia de coisas engraçadas e invenções divertidas.

Ainda tinha mais dois tios, o tio Gui e o tio Carlinhos. Um deles trabalhava no Gringotes de algum lugar do mundo. Certa vez ele lhe dissera que os duendes podiam ser realmente maus se quisessem. O outro tio, o Carlinhos, trabalhava com dragões, e prometeu para Peter que um dia, quando ele fosse maior, o levaria para ver um rabo-córneo-húngaro de perto. E até hoje Peter espera que esse dia chegue logo.

Enfim, isso era ser um Weasley Malfoy. Uma família enorme e cheia de histórias legais. Cada tio mais divertido que o outro.

Peter sorriu, voltando sua atenção novamente ao seu quarto bagunçado. Havia carrinhos espalhados pelo chão, projéteis flutuando e batendo nas paredes, uma réplica em miniatura do sistema solar num canto, vários quadros inacabados amontoados perto da porta, penas de travesseiro espalhadas por todo lugar, vestígios da última brincadeira de travesseiros que tivera com a mãe... apenas um canto estava arrumado: o canto em que Peter guardava seu armador de telas e suas coisas de pintura, além da boina de pintor, que era um acessório essencial quando ia pintar.

Ele pegou uma foto da mãe, que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Nela, Gina sorria e piscava para o filho, desenhando um coração com a ponta dos dedos e soprando beijo para ele.

E foi olhando para a foto da mãe que, de repente, tudo aconteceu: Peter sentiu-se estranhamente tonto, o porta-retratos escorregou de sua mão e espatifou-se no chão, uma voz gritou:

-PETER!!!- parecendo muito assustada. Peter apoiou-se nos joelhos e catou alguns cacos do chão, ainda um pouco tonto.

-Mamãe...

Ele largou os poucos cacos de volta no chão e correu para o quarto da mãe. Quando entrou no aposento, viu-a encolhida sobre a cama, os braços abraçados aos joelhos, chorando.

-Mamãe...- ele ajoelhou-se na cama e aproximou-se com cuidado, para não assustar a mãe mais ainda- eu estou aqui...- ele passou a mão levemente nos cabelos dela, que ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos do filho.

-Meu amor...- e abraçou-o com força, recomeçando a chorar- não saia mais de perto de mim, OK? Não saia mais de perto de mim!- ela dizia como se ordenasse.

-Eu estou aqui, mamãe...- ele sorriu para a mãe, limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto dela- e não vou sair daqui...

-Eu tive um pesadelo, Peter...- ela falou num fio de voz, parecendo uma criança assustada que desabafava com o pai.

-Eu sei.- ele falou, de um modo carinhoso- você tem tido pesadelos esses dias, eu tenho notado.- ela deu um meio sorriso.- está com saudades do papai, não é?

-Ele...- ela parou por um instante, soluçando- ...ele poderia estar aqui...

-Eu estou aqui.- Peter repetiu de um modo decisivo- com a senhora.- e sorriu.

-É, você está aqui.

-Vamos descer?- ele ofereceu a mão à mãe- e tomar um chocolate quente?

Peter fez duas canecas de chocolate quente, oferecendo um deles à mãe.

-Sua avó quem te ensinou a fazer isso, é?- ela perguntou.

-Vovó Cisa. O vovô Lupin sabe fazer um de baunilha muito bom também, mas é bem mais difícil do que bater chocolate com leite quente no liqüidificador.- Gina sorriu.

-É engraçado ouvir você chamar o Remo de vovô.

-Ele age como um e, além do mais, me pediu pra chamá-lo de vovô Lupin.- ele pegou o pote de biscoitos e ofereceu um para a mãe- O tio Harry vai amanhã com a gente?- ela parou por um minutos, olhando para o filho.

-Não ele, o vovô Lupin vai.- Gina levantou-se e pegou o filho no colo- Dorme comigo hoje?- ele, em resposta, deu um selinho na mãe.

-----

Draco olhou a mulher à sua frente. Era linda, ele tinha plena consciência disso. E seria burro aquele que não notasse sua beleza aparente. Os cabelos encaracolados, longos e muito vermelhos, caíam-lhe sobre os ombros em cachos bem definidos, muito diferente da franja, muito lisa, que caía sobre os olhos.

Ela, muito rapidamente e, ao que ele notou, ironicamente, sorriu para ele, sussurrando um breve 'Boa tarde, meu amor!'. E ele sentiu, por um instante, o seu sangue latejar e seu corpo tremer. Adorava quando ela usava aquele tom casual quando se dirigia a ele...

-Como vai, Virgínia?- ele perguntou, muito formalmente para duas pessoas que foram casadas durante dez anos.

Ela não respondeu. E ele sabia que ela não estava nada bem. Conhecia aquela mulher tão bem como a ele próprio, e sabia decifrar cada expressão de seu rosto e corpo, e podia, logicamente, notar quando ela estava nervosa e apreensiva.

Virgínia desviou o olhar de Draco. Aqueles olhos cinzas, naquele momento frios e calculistas, a estavam incomodando como jamais a incomodaram. No entanto, era difícil não se sentir um tanto confusa com toda aquela aproximação com Draco depois de quase um mês separados. Ele continuava belo, apesar de tudo. Uma franja fina e loura caía-lhe sobre o rosto, dando-lhe um ar rebelde, charmoso e, sobretudo, como Gina sempre dizia, _sexy_.

Durante todo esse tempo Virgínia vinha tendo sonhos ou pesadelos com o ex. marido. Ainda o amava, isso era mais do que óbvio. E sonhar com ele era algo que ela não poderia controlar, e talvez nem quisesse. Durante as primeiras noites em que estiveram separados, ela sonhava com todos os momentos felizes que tivera com ele.

Mas, depois que ele entrara com o pedido de guarda de Peter, ela passara a ter pesadelos dos mais terríveis com ele. E durante essas noites, ela só conseguia dormir quando, inconscientemente, sentia que Peter estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a na cama.

-Gina,- uma mão pousou levemente no ombro dela, tirando-a de seus devaneios- vamos lá para fora. Peter está assustado e chorando muito. Ele quer te ver.- nesse momento, Draco levantou-se rapidamente, dirigindo-se à porta- _Immobilus__!_- seu corpo imobilizou-se e ele sequer mexia um músculo- Desculpe, Draco, mas Peter disse que quer ver a mãe, e não o pai.

Draco mexeu os olhos, sentindo-se desconfortável diante do padrasto. Lupin ajudou Gina a levantar-se e acompanhou até a sala onde Peter estava, junto com Narcisa.

Quando Gina apareceu à porta, Peter correu para o seu colo e abraçou-a. Narcisa foi ao encontro dos três, dando as mãos para Lupin e cumprimentando a nora.

-Eu tentei convencê-lo de desistir disso tudo.- Narcisa disse- o menino é apegado demais a você, e será um desastre se ele conseguir tirá-lo de você, Gina.- ela deu um longo suspiro.

-Só falta o veredicto agora, não é?- Lupin perguntou.

-Ninguém jamais vai conseguir tirar o meu filho de mim, Narcisa. Eu disse isso a Peter e repito para quem quer que seja. Draco me prometeu que não entraria com um pedido de guarda, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele mudou muito, e eu já sabia que a qualquer momento isso iria acontecer. E, além do mais...- e, nesse momento, as portas da sala se abriram com violência.

Draco surgiu primeiro, com a capa esvoaçante atrás de si. Logo depois seguiu-se dois homens, que faziam a segurança de Draco, e, então, o juiz.

Gina pôs Peter no chão, e permaneceu segurando a mão do filho. Narcisa foi ao encontro de Draco, ainda na intenção de fazê-lo desistir de ter a guarda do filho, e que, naquela hora, ele estava mais parecido com Lúcio Malfoy do que nunca estivera. Mas Draco sequer dera atenção à mãe, ignorando-a completamente, como jamais fizera.

O juiz pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

-A corte já tem uma posição com relação à guarda de Peter Weasley Malfoy. Diante de ocorrências apresentadas a este tribunal, e de análises a respeito das condições dos pais, Virgínia e Draco Malfoy, de criar a criança, o juiz John Milton, representante da Ordem Judicial do Ministério da Magia Inglês desde 1869, decidiu que Draco Andrew Malfoy, pai de Peter Weasley Malfoy, está em melhores condições de criar o filho...

Draco abriu um largo sorriso. Virgínia olhou de Draco para o juiz e depois para Peter, que parecia aterrorizado. Depois disso ela não soube bem o que aconteceu. Sua vista ficou escura e sua mente pareceu confusa demais, de modo a deixá-la tonta. Suas pernas bambearam e seu corpo amoleceu. Sentiu, já um tanto inconsciente, sua cabeça bater em algo muito duro. E depois ela não ouviu ou viu mais nada.

**N/Rbc****:** Bem, e a guarda ficou com Draco... é, eu já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo, e decidi que seria o certo a se fazer se eu quisesse manter o gênero dramático dessa FanFic... de qualquer jeito, ainda haverá muitas brigas pela frente... muito drama também... e, no próximo capítulo, vocês vão saber porque Gina e Draco se separaram... tipo: foi algo realmente horrível! Pelo menos eu acho que foi horrível! O que ele fez não podia ser feito a ninguém! E o que o levou a fazer? Ah! Isso só depois... e vou ver se faço um capítulo romântico também... para quebrar um pouco o drama... obrigada a quem comentou: **Vivian Malfoy, Lullaby Night, Rute Riddle **e **Biba**** Malfoy**! então, continuem comentando, certo? E se vocês quiserem dar alguma idéia, alguma cena que eu possa fazer, entre Gina e Draco ou entre qualquer personagem com um dos principais (Gina, Peter e Draco)... e... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria


	3. Motivos

**Capítulo III**

Motivos

**N/Rbc****: **Certo, certo... algumas pessoas acharam exagerado o desmaio da Gina no capítulo anterior... e querem a verdade? Eu também achei! E meio que eu o fiz mais por impulso, porque esta é uma FanFic do gênero drama..., do que por qualquer outra coisa... Mas então, eis que eu resolvi explicar o desmaio... e outra, eu acho que eu exagerei neste capítulo, não sei, acho que em certas partes ele ficou pesado demais e tudo. Mas peço: me desculpem se eu tiver exagerado, não foi por mal! Mas o comecinho eu achei romântico, só pra quebrar o clima dramático... mesmo assim: eu odiei esse capítulo!

-----

_"Gina sentou-se no parapeito da janela, admirando o seu marido distraído na cozinha. Ela jamais imaginara ver Draco Malfoy, algum dia, parado à frente de um fogão, preparando ovos mexidos com bacon.___

_E o melhor de tudo não era ver que ela era responsável por fazê-lo cozinhar, ato esse que tornara-se constante de uns tempos para cá, mas ver Draco apenas de calça, com um meio avental e um chapéu de chef... aquela visão aguçava-lhe os sentidos..._

_A calça preta colada ao corpo, pouco mais apertada no traseiro... ah... aquilo era realmente uma perdição... o peito do lado de fora, mostrando o tórax bem definido e, sobretudo, aqueles finos pêlos negros que subiam-lhe pela barriga..._

_E, subindo mais um pouco, Gina podia ver Draco de perfil: os lábios, que se juntavam num sorriso misterioso, os olhos cinzas, que às vezes olhavam-na de soslaio, como se a intimidasse..., os cabelos louros, que se juntavam atrás da orelha, sob o chapéu branco de chef... aquela visão era tentadora demais..._

_-Draco...- ela chamou, surpresa por ter perdido a voz antes mesmo de terminar de falar o nome dele._

_Ele olhou-a e sorriu. O mesmo sorriso misterioso que tanto a encantava... Draco piscou um olho para ela e mandou-lhe um beijo no ar._

_-Sim...- ele tornou a virar-se para o fogão e, segundos depois, retirou a panela do fogo, colocando a porção de ovos num prato e levando-o à mesa. Logo depois ele foi até ela e abraçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto do seu corpo- Você está linda hoje, sabia?_

_Ele passou os dedos levemente na nuca dela, sentindo o corpo dela reagir instantaneamente. Ela nunca saberia explicar como um simples toque de Draco pudesse levá-la à loucura, fazendo-a esquecer do que estava prestes a falar instantes antes. Ele, mais do que depressa, puxou-a para o seu colo e beijou-a, de uma maneira apaixonada._

_Gina__ passou a mão no peito nu de Draco, sentindo os músculos dele enrijecerem. Ela sorriu, junto aos lábios dele. _

_-E você, com toda essa pose de chef de filme erótico me deixa louca...- ele fitou os olhos castanho-avermelhados dela._

_-Chef de filme erótico, é?- perguntou, com os lábios retraídos a um canto- E qual é o seu papel nesse filme?_

_-Deixe-me pensar... que tal a 'cliente morta de fome'?- ele apanhou os lábios dela, parecendo excitado demais..._

_Gina__ mantinha suas mãos passeando pelo peito de Draco, enquanto ele explorava o corpo da mulher. Até que ela levou as mãos à calça dele, desabotoando-a, e ele, mais do que depressa, tratou de tirar a saia dela e depois desabotoou-lhe a blusa._

_-Sabe aquele meu sonho?- Draco sussurrou ao ouvido dela- Podemos tentar de novo agora, talvez dê certo...- ela parou com as carícias e fitou os olhos cinzas dele, sorriu e disse:_

_-E se nós já tivermos conseguido?- ele franziu o cenho- Podemos tirar a prova em sete meses..._

_-Então podemos fazer um irmãozinho pra ele agora...- ela sorriu divertida._

_-Você é um bobo, Draco Malfoy...- ele olhou-a de um jeito sedutor, dando um meio sorriso._

_-Um bobo chef de cozinha de filme erótico..."_

Gina se mexeu desconfortável na cama, sentindo-a dura e elevada demais. Ao longe, quase que num sussurro, ela ouvia vozes:

-Ela vai ficar bem?

-Deve acordar em algumas horas, Sr...

-Lupin, por favor.

-Claro, Sr. Lupin, ela irá acordar em algumas horas. Nós já demos uma poção para que ela dormisse um pouco mais, é, não deve acordar em menos de três horas.

-E vocês já sabem por que ela desmaiou?...- mas a voz pareceu longe demais para que ela ouvisse o resto da conversa.

_"Ela parou à frente de casa e riu consigo mesma. Provavelmente, se aos dezesseis anos tivessem dito a ela que em dez anos ela estaria casada com Draco Malfoy e com um filho, ela gargalharia na cara da pessoa.___

_E no entanto, ela estava mesmo casada com o mimado Draco Malfoy, e tinha um filho maravilhoso... _

_-Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy.- o segurança da casa falou, muito sério, para a mulher ruiva que acabara de chegar._

_-Meu marido está em casa?_

_-Ah, sim senhora, e ele tem visitas.- Gina pareceu pensar melhor sobre o que o segurança lhe dissera. Visitas? Para Draco? Em casa?_

_Raramente Draco recebia visitas em sua própria casa. Na maioria das vezes ele nem recebia visitas mesmo, e quando recebia, eram de trabalho e, por isso, ele marcava reuniões no escritório, mas nunca em casa._

_-Hei, hei, calma, garotas...- Gina foi em direção à cozinha, seguindo as vozes alegres e 'altas' que vinham de lá- Vão com calma, certo? Parkinson, não pegue... nesse lugaaaar... _

_-Ah, Draquinho... já te disseram que você é lindo?- Gina franziu o cenho, não querendo acreditar que aquela voz, vulgar e histérica, era de quem ela estava pensando que era._

_-Hei, Chang... você está exagerando colocando a mão aí, eu posso não resistir... Parkinson... não, dentro da calça não..._

_Gina__ sentiu seu coração parar por alguns breves segundos. Sua mente raciocinava rapidamente, de modo a duvidar que tinha mesmo ouvido os nomes Parkinson e Chang numa mesma frase, e pior ainda fora a frase 'dentro da calça não'._

_Ela adentrou a cozinha, cautelosamente. A princípio ela viu Draco, próximo ao fogão. Uma visão bela. Fazia anos que ele tornara-se um ótimo cozinheiro, e Gina apreciava os dotes, todos eles, do marido._

_A costumeira calça preta, o meio avental, o chapéu de chef... o peito nu... Porém, o que ela não esperava era ver duas mulheres ao lado dele. Uma delas era Pansy Parkinson e outra era ninguém menos que Cho Chang._

_Ambas se vestiam vulgarmente, com saias muito curtas e blusas muito decotadas. Mas o pior de toda aquela cena, era ver a Parkinson se esfregando no peito dele, enquanto a Chang o tocava por dentro das calças, e ver que ele estava gostando das investidas delas, fazia Gina corroer-se por dentro. Pela segunda vez naquele dia ela sentiu seu coração parar..._

_-Ora, ora... olha quem está aqui, Draquinho...- Cho fitou os olhos de Gina e sua voz saiu fria, machucando a ruiva ainda mais._

_-Querida...- Draco virou-se para ela e sorriu- por que não vem até aqui, meu amor? Junte-se a nós...- ele falou, um tanto embriagado demais, soando ao mesmo tempo irônico e frio. Um tanto que há mais de dez anos Gina não ouvia sair da boca dele._

_Gina__ sentiu sua respiração ficar pesada demais, e seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Mas, mesmo assim, ela manteve-se forte e, com dez anos de convivência com um Malfoy, aprendera muito bem a esconder seus sentimentos e dissimular suas ações._

_-Eu não achava que você era tão vil, Draco.- ela soou o mais fria possível. Chang e Parkinson começaram a gargalhar. Draco tomou Cho Chang nos braços e a beijou, de um jeito vulgar, enquanto ela ainda o tocava por dentro das calças._

_Logo depois Pansy entrou em toda aquela brincadeira erótica, fazendo Draco sucumbir aos toques das duas. Gina não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficara vendo toda aquela cena, mas não esperou que Draco terminasse de brincar com elas na sua frente."_

Gina abriu os olhos, fitando as luzes acesas no teto. Ela ainda piscou algumas vezes, sentindo, em alguns momentos, sua visão se distorcer, fazendo-a enxergar tudo em dobro.

-Gina, você está bem?- ela fitou o homem à sua frente, reconhecendo-o pela voz: Lupin.

-Estarei quando você parar de rodar...- ela disse, com a voz embargada- Eu... o que aconteceu?

Lupin ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, olhando para Gina à sua frente, que agora parecia tão vulnerável.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu, Gina?- foi então que as lembranças invadiram a mente dela.

-O juiz deu a guarda do Peter pro Draco...- ela sussurrou, num fio de voz- e depois eu... não sei... eu desmaiei... eu acho...

-E você sabe por que você desmaiou?

-Por causa da emoção, creio... eu fiquei abalada demais quando ouvi a voz do juiz...

-Gina,- Lupin falou num tom ao mesmo tempo grave e carinhoso- você está grávida.

**N/Rbc****: **O título: uma porcaria! O capítulo: ídem! Sério, eu não estava mesmo num dos meus dias maravilhosos de inspiração contínua. E sabe por quê? Porque eu resolvi escrever uma FanFic chamada **Through**** The Rain – R/Hr** e a sua gloriosa continuação **Through**** Your Kiss – R/Hr**, e elas estão, simplesmente, roubando toda a minha criatividade... e então, dessa vez, eu pergunto: vocês também odiaram esse capítulo? Se sim ou não, por favor, **comentem**!!! E a todos que comentaram: **Vivian Malfoy, Lullaby Night, Rute Riddle, Biba Malfoy, Taty M. Potter, Isinha **e** Maira Granger!** **OBRIGADA! **Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	4. A Casa de Vidro

**Capítulo IV**

**A Casa de Vidro**

Draco remexeu em alguns papéis na sua mesa. Peter olhou-o atentamente, parecendo querer descobrir quem era aquele homem à sua frente, como se não o reconhecesse como seu pai.

-Por que me olha assim, Peter?- Draco perguntou, sem olhar para o filho. Peter não respondeu. O garotinho afundou-se na poltrona do escritório da casa do pai, botando uma das pernas sobre um dos braços da cadeira.- Não está satisfeito por vir morar na casa do seu pai? Aqui é bem maior do que aquela antiga casa.

-Quero ver a minha mãe.- Peter falou, decidido. Draco resmungou algo muito feio antes de falar:

-Na hora certa você a verá, Peter.

-E quando será a hora certa?- ele insistiu, e Draco já estava pronto para resmungar algo muito grosso quando alguém respondeu por ele:

-Agora é a hora certa, Pete.- Draco e Peter viraram suas cabeças para a lareira acesa. A cabeça de uma mulher loura e aparentemente de meia idade flutuava entre as chamas. Não demorou para que ela saísse da lareira e aparecesse no escritório- Meu querido, pode dar licença a mim e ao seu pai por um instante?

-Claro, vovó...- Peter recebeu um carinhoso beijo de Narcisa e saiu do escritório, dando de cara com Cho Chang à porta.

Narcisa olhou ao redor, vendo todas as janelas de vidro, no mínimo três em cada parede, além do próprio teto ser de vidro, de modo que refletisse o céu escuro do lado de fora.

Ela virou-se para o filho, com uma cara muito severa. Draco permanecia remexendo entre os papéis, como se sua mãe não estivesse ali. E a mulher nem ao menos importou-se com a indiferença dele.

-Há muito que você não me atinge com a sua ignorância, Draco.- essa foram as palavras certas, porque Draco imediatamente deixou os papéis de lado e olhou para a mãe.

-Você não vai levar meu filho, mamãe.

-Ah, esteja certo que eu vou fazê-lo, Draco.- Narcisa encarou os olhos cinzas do filho, de um modo que apenas ela sabia fazê-lo, intimidando-o a tal ponto que o obrigasse a desviar o olhar.- Virgínia está no hospital, Draco, sabe lá Merlin com o quê. E você, mais do que eu, assim espero, sabe o quanto Peter fará bem a ela.- Draco olhou rapidamente nos olhos da mãe, vendo o ressentimento estampado neles.

Virgínia Weasley, a única mulher que conseguira domá-lo, deixando-o mansinho como um cordeirinho assustado. Mas não, com Narcisa era diferente. Narcisa Lupin, era este o nome da única pessoa que conseguia intimidar Draco Malfoy. Nem mesmo o falecido Lúcio Malfoy conseguira deixar Draco com medo. Jamais. Enquanto a mãe, bastava que ela usasse as palavras adequadas para deixá-lo à sua mercê.

-Você me disse que não entraria com o pedido de guarda, Draco.

-Mudei de idéia. Queria que o meu filho viesse morar comigo.

-Mesmo sabendo da ligação que ele tem com a sua mulher?

-Ex. mulher, mamãe, ex. mulher.- ele corrigiu, logo depois olhando seriamente para a mãe.

-Você nunca entendeu isso não é, meu filho? Você nunca entendeu que Peter depende da Virgínia, e que ela depende do filho mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Você nunca entendeu o laço que une aqueles dois. Ou você não acredita que ele exista, não é mesmo?- Draco acenou impaciente para a mãe- Eu achava que depois de todos esses anos você tivesse aprendido, Draco. Eu achei que tudo o que você passou durante dez anos tivesse feito de você um homem melhor do que aquele que estudava em Hogwarts.

-Eu aprendi.- ele disse, num tom grave.

-Mesmo? Então diga-me, o que você aprendeu durante todos esses anos? Diga-me todas as lições que você aprendeu durante dez anos, mas que você meramente ignorou em... dez minutos? Vinte no máximo? Tempo este que estragou a sua vida, afastou a mulher que você dizia que amava mais do que tudo, e o pior, te fizeram cometer o erro de tirar o filho das mãos dessa mulher. Diga-me, Draco, o que aconteceu com você?

-NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!- Draco gritou, totalmente alterado, de modo que ele jogou os papéis de sua mesa diretamente ao chão, fazendo alguns caírem no fogo da lareira acesa. Narcisa sequer se mexeu ou demonstrou ter-se assustado.

-Sabe, Draco- ela disse displicentemente, apanhando um copo e colocando dois dedos de whisky _Blue__ Label_, logo depois entornando-o de uma vez, parecendo não sentir o quão forte era- durante longos vinte anos de minha vida eu convivi com o seu pai, o aparentemente temido Lúcio Malfoy. Eu nunca achei que diria isso, e me dói muito, acredite, dizê-lo, mas você está extremamente parecido com ele. O jeito frio e arrogante, os gritos, a indiferença. Agora, meu filho, só não me venha com a idéia de querer bater na sua mulher, quero dizer, ex. mulher, porque esta é uma das piores coisas que um homem faz a uma mulher, agredir fisicamente.- Draco olhou novamente para a mãe, vendo os olhos azuis dela atentos a algum ponto do fogo na lareira, parecendo pesarosos demais diante da lembrança do passado- Eu digo isso porque durante vinte anos eu apanhei do seu pai. E apenas um motivo me fazia continuar naquela casa, sofrendo todas as agressões do Lúcio.

-Qual?- Draco perguntou, já com a voz tocada.

-Você.- ela respondeu simplesmente- Seu pai nunca tocou um dedo em você, Draco, porque eu nunca deixei. Você pensa que ele nunca quis? Ah, eu via os olhos dele brilharem quando ele falava sobre castigar você, ou bater em você. Mas então eu me punha à disposição dele, que ele me batesse, mas eu não deixaria que ele tocasse em você.

-Por que você está me dizendo isso?

-Porque eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, Draco. Você é meu filho, e eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, assim como eu amo a sua irmã. Você e a Bonnie são os meus tesouros. Mas saiba de uma coisa, e guarde isso na memória: Peter é a vida da Virgínia, quer você entenda ou não.- ela frisou bem a palavra _vida_, antes de dirigir-se ao filho, dar um beijo na testa dele, e sair pela porta do escritório.

-----

Peter olhou para a mulher à frente da porta do escritório do pai. Cho Chang olhou-o com desprezo e impaciência.

-Oi, garotinho.- ela disse num tom malicioso- Com saudades da mamãe?- Peter não respondeu, apenas desviou o caminho, indo em direção ao seu quarto, onde quer que fosse ele.

Cho deu a volta nos calcanhares, fazendo com que suas botas batessem no piso de madeira, causando um barulho oco, que ecoou por toda a casa de vidro. Ela andou rapidamente até Peter e o apanhou pelo braço, fazendo-o parar.

-Me solta!- ele disse com a voz um pouco elevada, e ouviu-a, assustado, ecoar pelos quatro cantos da casa. Cho deu um sorriso que enojou Peter.

-Não vai dar um beijinho na sua nova mamãe, antes de ir para o seu quartinho dormir?

-Nas mamães você quer dizer, não é, Cho?- Cho e Peter viraram-se para Pansy Parkinson, que acabara de chegar.

Peter olhou de Cho para Pansy, tendo a vontade crescente de chorar. Ambas vestiam-se de uma forma extremamente vulgar, e ambas cheirava a uma colônia doce e sufocante. O garoto viu Pansy chegar para ele e esborrifar um líquido forte que vinha dentro de um frasco pequeno, vermelho, e com formato arredondado.

-Me solta!- ele gritou mais alto, e os vidros ao redor da sala, que cobriam as quatro paredes, estremeceram e ecoaram a voz de Peter, fazendo-o transmitir um som mais assustador do que parecia.

Ele conseguiu se soltar das mãos de Cho e, quando ia correr para longe das duas, sem querer ele esbarrou em Pansy e a fez derrubar o tal frasquinho vermelho. As duas olharam-se e quase começaram a gritar com Peter, se não fosse a voz de Narcisa soar, firme e imponente:

-Vamos, Pete!- ele correu até a avó e abraçou-a. os dois dirigiram-se à lareira da sala e Narcisa tratou de acendê-la- Digam ao...- ela olhou para Cho e Pansy, analisando-as- Digam ao _cliente_ de vocês que Peter está indo comigo, e que se ele tentar trazê-lo à força ele vai ter que se entender comigo.

-Para onde vamos, vovó?- Narcisa abaixou-se perante o neto e sorriu.

-Ver a sua mãe.- e juntos entraram na lareira e partiram.

**N/Rbc****:** Uhm... mais rápido do que eu imaginava. E digo: eu gostei mais desse capítulo do que do outro, mesmo que este tenha saído às 02:40 da manhã de sábado... bem, eu não achei título melhor do que **A Casa de Vidro**... aiai... esses títulos que me matam...de qualquer jeito...

Estou tentando ir o mais rápido que posso para adiantar todas as minha FanFics pendentes, porque eu só tenho mais UMA semana de férias e, então, vai ficar tudo mais difícil **escrever** e **postar**...

Sei que deixei a Gina meio de lado nesse capítulo, aliás, totalmente, mas eu quis dedicá-lo totalmente para o Draco. Algumas coisas importantes estão implícitas no capítulo... algumas explicações virão logo mais... qualquer dúvida, só deixar na caixinha de comentários que, na hora certa serão respondidas. Ou, eu estou aberta a opiniões... tipo: cenas...situações...diálogos... alguém quer dar idéias? Só **comentar**!!

Então, os agradecimentos: **Maira Granger, Biba Malfoy, Isinha, miaka, Lullaby Night, Vivian Malfoy, Xanya e Rute Riddle (**que me adicionou no MSN...VALEU, garota...!**)... OBRIGADA e matem-me se eu tiver esquecido de alguém! E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO! **Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	5. Visita

**Capítulo V**

**Visita**

Peter segurou o trinco da porta e girou. Entrou vagarosamente no quarto, que tinha apenas a luz fraca de uma vela, esta que flutuava de um lado a outro pelo aposento.

Virgínia estava deitada na cama, aparentemente dormindo. Peter se aproximou, subindo numa cadeira próxima à cama e curvando-se sobre o corpo da mãe. Seus cabelos ruivos cobriam seu rosto e sua respiração mantinha-se alternada entre o calmo e o acelerado.

Por vários minutos Peter ficou olhando a mãe dormir, admirando-a como se fizesse séculos que não a via. Ele atreveu-se a tirar algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela, que remexeu-se na cama, virando-se de frente para ele. Peter curvou-se um pouco mais e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto da mãe.

-Peter...?- ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os de Peter fixos nela.

-Oi!- ele disse.

-Estava sonhando com você...

-A senhora está bem?

-Mamãe vai ficar bem, meu amor, não se preocupe.

-Vovó Cisa me trouxe aqui. A Vovó Molly está lá fora, com o vovô Aluado, o vovô Arthur e os tios todos.

-Seu pai está aí também?

-Não, ele ficou na casa dele com aquelas mulheres.- ele sorriu carinhosamente antes de perguntar- O que a senhora tem? Está doente?

-O vovô Aluado te disse alguma coisa?

-Não, ele ficou lá fora com todo mundo e disse que era para eu entrar. A vovó Cisa foi me pegar lá na casa do papai, eu acho que eles brigaram.

Gina ergueu os braços, para alcançarem o corpo do filho e trazê-lo para perto de si. Afagou os cabelos louros dele, sentindo um cheiro estranho emanar destes.

-O que você passou no seu cabelo, filho?- ele deu um longo suspiro, vendo que a mãe incomodara-se com aquele cheiro doce e forte que impregnara nele e, agora, impregnara nela também.

-Aquelas mulheres da casa do papai esborrifaram o perfume delas em mim. Acho que foi sem querer...mamãe...- ele chamou, com a vozinha num sussurro- vocês vão voltar algum dia?

Segundos depois, antes que Gina respondesse à pergunta do filho, a porta do quarto se abriu e entraram Narcisa, Lupin, Molly e Arthur. As expressões nos rostos deles não eram das mais agradáveis, e isso assustou profundamente Gina.

-Pete, meu anjo,- Narcisa começou- vamos lá fora com a vovó Cisa e o vovó Artie? Vovô Lupin e vovó Molly querem conversar a sós com a mamãe...

Peter deu um último olhar para a mãe, sorrindo-lhe rapidamente, e depois saiu, acompanhado dos avós Arthur e Narcisa.

-O que está acontecendo?- ela perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama- Por que vocês estão com essas caras?- Molly parecia estar querendo segurar as lágrimas, enquanto Lupin mantinha-se forte por fora, mas por dentro ele não parecia passar de uma criança assustada.

-É o seu bebê, minha filha...- Molly falou cautelosamente. Instintivamente Gina levou a mão à barriga.

-O que tem ele, mãe?- Molly não se segurou e começou a chorar- Remo?- a voz de Gina tornava-se mais desesperada a cada instante- O que tem o meu bebê?

-Por enquanto ele está bem, Gina.- Lupin aproximou-se, olhando para Gina como se olhasse para a sua própria filha.

-Por enquanto como?- ela perguntou, sentindo o seu rosto quente e as lágrimas começarem a brotar.- O que vocês querem dizer com isso?- Molly Weasley foi ao encontro da filha, tomando-lhe a mão dela com as suas- Está acontecendo de novo, não é?- ela sussurrou, sentindo a voz falhar. Seu coração se apertou dentro do peito, e a sensação era de que uma mão o espremia, sem piedade- Por que, Remo? Por que comigo?

-Eu não sei, Gina...- Remo falou, num tom paternal.

-Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo novamente, Remo... não quero...- Gina levou as mãos ao rosto, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem- foi horrível e doloroso demais...

-Nós sabemos disso, Gin...e nós sabemos o quão difícil foi para você... mas você precisa entender que...

-EU NÃO PRECISO ENTENDER NADA, REMO! PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO ENTENDER...- ela gritou, sobressaltada- EU NÃO QUERIA que fosse assim...

-Os curandeiros estão pesquisando modos de não tornar a situação menos dolorosa, minha filha...- Molly falou, com a voz tendendo ao choro.

-Não houve modo atenuante da outra vez, não haverá agora...- Gina disse, melancolicamente.

-Gina...- Remo tentou começar, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

-Me deixem sozinha...- Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer, numa sensação desagradável.

-Mas, querida...- Molly tentou.

-Mamãe,- Gina falou um tanto severa- por favor, me deixem sozinha!

Molly virou-se para Remo, buscando alguma ajuda para acalmar a filha. O homem olhou resignado de Gina para Molly e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Vamos, Molly.- e então, ambos saíram do quarto.

Gina ainda permaneceu estática por um momento, mantendo a sua mente livre de qualquer pensamento e sua faze sem qualquer expressão. Ela sentia-se vazia, como se lhe houvessem tirado algo muito importante...

Ainda tremendo, ela abraçou-se às pernas e encolheu-se na cama, começando a chorar. Estava assustada, para não dizer desesperada ou inconformada.

Muito lentamente ela deitou-se na cama, sentindo seus olhos pesados demais para se manterem abertos. Sua mente voltou-se a pensamentos desconexos. Seu corpo adormeceu.

-----

A primeira sensação que Gina teve quando acordou foi a mais desagradável possível. Ela sentia como se lhe faltasse ar nos pulmões, ou o pouco que entrava não era suficiente. Aquilo era terrível demais para estar acontecendo.

Olhou o teto, branco e vazio, tendo em mente que continuava no hospital, e que a conversa que tivera com Remo e a mão realmente acontecera.

-Virgínia...- alguém a chamou. Uma voz forte, que a fazia estremecer por inteiro, ao mesmo tempo que indiferente, que causava-lhe uma sensação de desconforto.

Ela olhou para onde vinha a voz e viu ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Porém, algo que a fizera se questionar, foi o fato de notar que o homem não mais ostentava uma pose de superior, apesar da voz assim ter-se demonstrado.

Draco olhava-a como se atravessasse o corpo físico e penetrasse no espiritual, em sua alma. Ele costumava olhá-la assim quando ainda eram casados e, por um instante, aquele olhar tão penetrante e atencioso, a fez esquecer-se daquilo que Remo lhe falara.

Gina não se lembrava da última vez que vira Draco tão belo. É certo que ele estava muito bonito durante a audiência no tribunal, mas toda aquela postura esnobe dele a assustou e, por isso, ela sequer reparara muito bem nele.

Mas agora era diferente. Era como se ele estivesse diferente, como se tivesse voltado a ser o Draco de dois meses atrás, o seu Draco...

E ela não soube bem porque, mas segurou-se para não chorar na frente dele, e correr até seus braços e desabafar suas mágoas e medos.

Draco, por sua vez, tentava lutar contra algo invisível, que parecia prendê-lo ao chão, impedindo-o de chegar mais perto de Gina. Ele entrara no quarto não fazia muito tempo, e vira Virgínia dormir na cama do hospital.

Já não lembrava-se da sensação de vê-la dormir. Era como se borboletas voassem em seu estômago, milhares delas.

-O que você...está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou, ainda surpresa.

-Eu vim te visitar... eu acho...- ele disse, incerto, sem saber exatamente o que falava- ninguém me viu entrar.- acrescentou- queria saber se você estava bem. Você está bem?

-Depois de tanto tempo você quer saber isso?- ela disse, de um modo rude. Draco, então, conseguiu dar alguns passos para se aproximar de Gina- Depois de tudo o que você fez você quer saber se eu estou bem? Não, Draco, eu não estou bem...

-Eu...

-Cala a boca, Draco! Se eu estou assim, é por sua culpa- ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes voltarem ao seu rosto- você me enganou, Draco...e você tirou o meu filho de mim... você tem noção de como isso faz mal a uma pessoa? Ou melhor, você tem noção de como isso faz mal a uma pessoa que te ama?- ela suspirou longamente, vendo que Draco não tinha resposta alguma- Claro que você não sabe, não é mesmo? Um Malfoy não ama, jamais amou... talvez você tenha me enganado esse tempo todo, durante esses dez anos... e talvez só agora quisesse me dizer- ela tomou fôlego, na tentativa fracassada de manter-se calma, e continuou, mais nervosa do que antes- '_Virgínia, eu nunca te amei, por isso vou pegar duas vagabundas e brincar com elas na cozinha da nossa casa, para que você veja. E outra: vou pedir a guarda do nosso filho também, viu, amor da minha vida?'_ Ah, Draco, poupe-me, certo? Você já não vê o quanto eu estou sofrendo, ainda vem aqui tirar suas próprias conclusões? "timo, já viu. Eu estou péssima, sofrendo como talvez eu nunca tenha sofrido e, o pior, com o meu bebê correndo risco de morte... e, como se não bastasse, você ainda vem aqui, rir da minha cara. Já riu? Então, por favor, retire-se.- Gina desviou o olhar de Draco, mas não sem antes ver um brilho de culpa no olhar cinzento dele. Não havia mais lágrimas no rosto da mulher, ao contrário, este estava rubro como os cabelos, tamanha sua raiva. Algum tempo se passou, num silêncio incômodo.

-Você está grávida, não é?- ele perguntou, sua voz saindo mais fria do que ele queria ou poderia controlar, e ele teve um impulso de gritar consigo mesmo, não tendo noção de como ele poderia ser tão cruel.

Virgínia olhou-o, só depois tendo consciência do que dissera. Não era para ter sido daquele jeito. Não precisava ter sido.

-O filho não é seu, não se preocupe.- ela disse, na tentativa de fazê-lo sentir-se traído, assim como ele fizera o mesmo com ela. Draco virou-se de costas, indo para a porta. Ainda com a mão na maçaneta, antes de sair, disse, friamente:

-Eu não vou levar o Peter. Fique com ele durante as duas próximas semanas. Eu irei buscá-lo na sua casa.- o tom que ele usara quase fizera Gina voltar a chorar. Era indiferente demais, e a sensação de ouvi-lo era torturante.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para Virgínia, fitando seus olhos. Ambos carregavam um misto de ódio e rancor. Gina reparou no rosto sem expressão do homem à sua frente. Era horrível. O que ela não sabia era que ela própria ostentava a mesma expressão...

**N/Rbc: **Socorro! Alguém, por favor... estão querendo me matar aqui... certo, mas se me matarem nunca saberão o final dessa história...(aquela que imagina que muitas pessoas a estão lendo...)...

Certo, antes de mais nada, vamos explicar algumas coisinhas: enquanto eu estava escrevendo este capítulo (às três da manhã quando foi finalizado), eu estava assistindo à série '_A Sete Palmos_', do SBT... talvez nem todos saibam, mas essa série fala sobre a morte, além de explorar a homossexualidade (e outros assuntos bem pesados) de um modo realmente abrangente e explícito, digamos assim... este foi o primeiro (e último) episódio que eu assisti, e foi realmente deprimente, pois neste um bebê de apenas três semanas morreu, e talvez tenha sido isso que me deu a idéia do '_risco de morte_', do bebê da Gina...foi realmente horrível...

Quanto ao '_risco de morte'_ – de acordo com o meu professor de redação todos nós sofremos '_risco de vida_', já que vivemos...propriamente dito... então, '_risco de morte'_ é quando estamos perto da morte, quase morrendo... e, se formos pensar sobre isso, tem muita lógica...

Estou pensando seriamente em mudar o gênero dessa FanFic... quero dizer, está como Drama/Romance quando, na verdade, o mais adequado seria Drama/Angústia... bem, mas essa é só a primeira FanFic da Série '_Laços_'... e será a única realmente dramática ao extremo... a próxima, '_Nossos Laços'_, continuará com o Drama, mas de um modo bem mais leve...

Próximo capítulo: das duas uma – ou será um capítulo de **explicações** (por exemplo, a respeito do bebê da Gina...) ou será um com o título **Perdas e Ganhos**, ou algo muito próximo a isso... eu ainda não me decidi... mas, se estiverem afim de comentar sobre... estou aberta a sugestões (como sempre...)... e outra: sem previsão para atualização, já que próxima semana recomeçam as aulas... então eu só vou poder usar o computador e, conseqüentemente a internet, durante finais de semana e feriados...ó vida cruel...

A conversa de Draco e Gina no final do capítulo: Rute, me desculpa... não era para ter saído tão rancorosa como saiu... eu estava planejando algo mais leve e romântico, mas não deu... mesmo assim, **Obrigada** pela idéia que você me deu no MSN, Rute!!!

E agora, até que enfim... os agradecimentos: **Maira Granger, Biba Malfoy, Kika Felton-87, Rute Riddle e Xianya – e CONTINUEM comentando, certo???**

Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	6. Lembranças de um Passado

**Capítulo VI**

**Lembranças De Um Passado**

_"Gina sentia seu corpo inteiro doer. Era sufocante e insuportável demais para ela agüentar por muito mais tempo.___

_-DRACO!- ela gritou, sentindo seus joelhos cederam e baterem contra o chão. Seu ventre doía, agora, mais do que nunca._

_Ela sentiu algo viscoso e quente escorrer por entre suas pernas, e seu desespero apenas aumentou quando ela constatara que era sangue. Uma quantidade abundante de sangue acumulava-se no tapete da sala._

_Draco__ desceu as escadas de três em três degraus, e logo parou na porta da sala, assustado por encontrar sua mulher sentada fragilmente no chão, com muito sangue em volta._

_-Virgínia..._

_-Eu... estou sangrando, Draco...- ela disse, num fio de voz, olhando desesperada para o marido. Ele, claro, já notara que ela estava sangrando..._

_Mais do que rápido, Draco foi até a mulher e apanhou-a no colo o mais delicado que pôde, e pôs-se a correr para o carro._

_-Hospital Witch Anna, Alderley Edge...- ele ordenou, e o carro acelerou, sozinho- RÁPIDO!_

_Ele virou-se para a mulher, no banco do passageiro, e viu que a cada instante mais sangue manchava suas vestes, além do banco do automóvel._

_-Eu estou perdendo...o nosso bebê, Draco...- ela disse, a voz fraca e desesperada, lágrimas incessantes escorrendo pelo seu rosto._

_-Shhh!- ele pediu- Não fala, meu amor..._

_O carro parou em frente à emergência do hospital bruxo. Draco saltou do carro e pegou Virgínia no colo, correndo pelo corredor da recepção, gritando a plenos pulmões por ajuda._

_Um grupo de médi-bruxos fez Draco colocar a mulher numa maca e se afastar, ao que ele protestou._

_-É A MINHA MULHER!- ele gritou, acompanhando a maca levada pelos médicos._

_Eles não disseram nada, apenas levaram a maca para longe de Draco, ultrapassando uma porta indicando 'Emergência'._

_Draco__ deu um soco violento na porta, indignado por não poder acompanhar a mulher. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, sem se preocupara se estava sujando-os de sangue ou não._

_Uma...duas...três...quatro horas se passaram até que uma médi-bruxa saísse da sala de emergência e lhe dirigisse a palavra._

_-Luna, me diz o que a Virgínia tem...- ele pediu, segurando a mulher loura pelos ombros, que olhava-o com um semblante sério e compenetrado, exaltado pelos seus olhos azuis, grandes e expressivos demais- O que ela tem? Meu filho está bem?_

_-Draco,- ela começou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele- a Gina está melhor, e não, ela não perdeu o filho de vocês- Draco soltou um longo suspiro- mas...- ele olhou para a mulher à sua frente, sobressaltado._

_-Mas o que, Lovegood?- Draco lembrou-se de, dessa vez, chamar a mulher como sempre chamara: pelo sobrenome._

_Luna__ mantinha os olhos expressivos em cima de Draco. Ela pegou o braço dele e guiou-o para a porta onde tinha a placa 'Emergência', e logo depois passaram por mais duas portas, chegando a um enorme corredor deserto, muito iluminado, mas mesmo assim parecendo sombrio. Ela, então, fez um sinal adiante, apontando para que Draco olhasse._

_Ele olhou, e viu uma grande janela de vidro, separando-o do quarto onde Gina estava. Ela parecia muito fraca, a julgar pela cor cadavérica que ostentava sua face, além dos fios que ligavam seu corpo a máquinas de aparência estranha._

_-Ela está bem?- ele insistiu em perguntar, não confiando na palavra da 'médica esquisita, velha Di-Lua'._

_-Ela vai ficar, não se preocupe.- novamente Luna mirou seus olhos azuis em Draco._

_-O que mais tem de errado, Lovegood?- ele perguntou, desconfiado. Ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto:_

_-Você lembra das palavras 'dele'?- Draco apertou as mãos, e não fez o mínimo esforço para saber do que Luna estava falando._

_-O que 'ele' ainda tem a ver com a Virgínia?- Draco quase gritou- Ele já não se foi?_

_-'Ele' sim, Malfoy, mas as suas palavras ficaram como marcas em Gina, você deveria saber disso mais do que ninguém._

_-Eu sei, eu sei!- ele disse, impaciente._

_-Acalme-se, Malfoy- Luna mandou- desse jeito você não vai me ajudar com as coisas._

_-E quem disse que eu pretendo te ajudar?- Luna deu de ombros- Eu pretendo ajudar a minha mulher, isso sim._

_-"timo, então coopere e me ouça, certo?- e antes que Draco pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Luna prosseguiu- Desde que a Gina me disse sobre as palavras 'dele', há muitos anos, eu venho tentando entendê-las. Eu sabia que o que 'ele' queria dizer era sobre os filhos que ela teria, claro, está dito nos últimos versos. Mas eu não entendia o que 'ele' queria dizer com 'Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida'._

_-E agora você entende?_

_-Não me atrapalhe, Malfoy.- ele falou algo grosseiro para ela, mas que passou longe de afetá-la- Durante cinco anos eu pesquisei essa frase, estudei-a, recorri aos mais diversos livros, conheci profecias milenares e, finalmente, alguns meses atrás eu encontrei a resposta._

_-Você o quê??_

_-Cala a boca, Malfoy! Eu estou falando, certo? Seja educado ao menos uma vez na sua vida!- Luna ralhou, mais impaciente do que gostaria- Deixa eu me explicar melhor. Gina está com doze semanas, não é mesmo?- Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça- Desde o começo eu soube que seria uma gravidez de risco, e eu falei isso a ela. Os desmaios freqüentes, enjôos excessivos, tonturas... tudo estava anormal demais na gravidez dela. Está certo que algumas grávidas têm todos esses sintomas, mas em Gina estava realmente anormal. Aos poucos ela ficava fraca, e vitaminas e poções não mais bastavam, você deve ter percebido.- Luna guiou Draco até um dos consultórios, onde ela sentou-se de frente a ele, um de cada lado da escrivaninha- Consultei um livro de profecias, nem sei mesmo porque, mas o fato é que a explicação para tudo o que se passa com Gina estava lá. A frase 'Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida' estava lá, com todas as letras._

_-Mas...- Draco apenas sussurrou, mas desistiu de falar quando Luna ergueu sua mão._

_-A Gina deve ter te explicado toda a história, não é mesmo?- ele assentiu- Apenas alguém muito poderoso que a tenha tocado com seu sangue no sangue dela poderia ter proferido tal frase, e executado o feitiço que ela carrega com perfeição._

_-Então é isso?- Draco sentiu-se péssimo com o que Luna lhe havia falado._

_-O sangue de Gina circula no sangue do filho de vocês, mas será preciso que, imediatamente após o nascimento, ele sinta o sangue dela em suas veias, para assim poder continuar a viver._

_-Eu não entendo, Luna...- voltou a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome num momento de fraqueza- Quero dizer, o que vocês pretendem fazer..._

_-Seria algo como uma transfusão de sangue, Malfoy, minutos depois de o bebê nascer._

_-Mas a Virgínia vai estar fraca demais para isso..._

_-'...e este será a tua fortaleza, tua vida'- Luna repetiu as últimas palavras da frase- o bebê é a vida da Gina, Malfoy, assim como Gina é a vida do bebê.- Draco sentiu-se afundar na cadeira, seu coração falhando alguns batimentos e, como se já não bastasse, Luna ainda disparou- Se o bebê morrer, Malfoy, a Gina também morre, e vice-versa. Não há como reverter o feitiço 'dele'._

_-Para sempre?- Draco perguntou, num fio de voz._

_-Creio eu que nada seja para sempre, Draco. Mas Gina e o filho de vocês estarão ligados por muito tempo. Haverá um elo, um laço entre os dois que dificilmente será desfeito. Mas..._

_-Mas...?_

_-Mas nunca se sabe.- ela disse, por fim." _

Peter entrou por debaixo das cobertas na cama da mãe, pousando sua cabeça no travesseiro ao lado dela, e depois ficou a olhá-la. Gina parecia aflita instantes antes, como se estivesse sonhando algo ruim. Aliás, Peter sabia que era exatamente isso o que acontecia com a mãe, pois ele próprio acabara de ter um pesadelo.

Virgínia não dava sinais de que fosse acordar tão cedo. No momento, ela não mais parecia estar tendo pesadelos, ao invés disso, estava bem mais calma e serena.

A campainha tocou. Peter perguntou-se quem seria àquela hora da manhã. Seu pai não poderia ser, já que ele ficara de ir buscá-lo apenas ao fim da tarde, se não, só depois que anoitecesse.

-Senhorzinho Malfoy?- os olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis de Hally, a elfa, acompanhados de perto pelas orelhas pontudas, apareceram por detrás da porta do quarto- A Sra. Potter está aí, quer falar com a Sra. Malfoy...- a criatura disse timidamente. Peter ergueu-se com cuidado da cama, para não acordar a mãe, e dirigiu-se à sala de entrada.

-Tia Loony!- Peter gritou, antes que chegasse ao pé da escada. Luna olhou para o afilhado e sorriu, apanhando-o nos braços e beijando-lhe a bochecha em seguida.- Faz tempo que eu não vejo a senhora...- ele reclamou.

-Quatro meses, eu sei...- ela disse, rolando os olhos extremamente azuis, e logo depois fitando de uma maneira sonhadora os olhinhos cinzas de Peter. Luna ainda mantinha algumas características de adolescente, como o jeito sonhador e, por vezes, distraído- A tia Loony andou ocupada fechando negócios para vender a revista _The__ Kibbler_ para as empresas d'O Profeta Diário...

-Não vai haver mais _The__ Kibbler_?- ele perguntou, com um semblante triste no rosto. Luna sorriu-lhe carinhosamente.

-Claro que vai. A tia Loony só não vai mais ser a dona dela, entende? Acho que a revista não precisa mais de mim. Sou mais a profissão de médi-bruxa curandeira, se quiser saber.- Peter riu- É sério, é muito mais divertido ver sangue do que procurar matérias sensacionalistas sobre os Agulhões Bicórnios, por exemplo...- então ela parou, revisando a frase que acabara de falar, e depois acrescentou- Caramba, eu sou sádica!- Peter riu mais ainda, divertindo-se com o jeito da madrinha.

-Veio ver a mamãe?

-É, eu vim ver como ela está.

-Ela tem tido muitos pesadelos ultimamente.

-E você também, não é?- ele assentiu.

-Mas eu não me preocupo comigo, eu não me importo com esses pesadelos. Mas ela se assusta muito, e fica agitada também... e eu acho que isso não é bom, sabe, para... o bebê...- Luna franziu o cenho.

-Sua mãe está grávida?- o garotinho fez que sim com a cabeça, ao que Luna mostrou uma expressão preocupada no rosto.- ", Céus...- Luna botou Peter no chão e ajoelhou-se perante o afilhado- Eu posso vê-la?

_"Gina parou ao lado da porta, encostando-se no batente. Olhou para o filho e o marido, sentados no tapete da sala, próximos à lareira, brincando com um jogo chamado 'Witchcraft - Bolsa de Valores'.___

_Peter, à época com quatro anos, parecia perfeitamente o que fazer quando comprou as ações do pai, do Gringotes, por 1.000 galeões e vendeu-as por não menos que 10.000._

_-Hei, garotão. Você está muito esperto para o meu gosto, sabia?- Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos, e Gina viu o filho repetir exatamente o mesmo gesto do pai, segundos depois._

_Os dois pareceram não notar a presença dela ali, pois ainda continuavam a jogar, comprando e vendendo ações da Dedosdemel, do Três Vassouras, Gemialidades Logros & Brincadeiras, e até do Museu Harry Potter de Arte e História da Magia._

_Ela aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se numa poltrona logo atrás deles. Inconscientemente ela levou a mão à barriga, sentindo, vez por outra, o bebê de cinco meses mexer-se._

_Alguns minutos se passaram até que, de repente, Peter olhou para a mãe, parecendo assustado. Draco olhou para a mulher, notando-a ali, e sem entender muito o olhar do filho, apenas sorriu._

_Gina__ mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma pontada forte no seu ventre. Peter correu para a mãe, segurando-lhe a mão com carinho, na tentativa vã de fazê-la acalmar-se._

_-Draco...- ela arfou, segurando a barriga. _

_Ele olhou para o ventre da mulher e viu que o sangue que escorria das pernas dela já se acumulava na poltrona e em suas vestes. Virgínia pegou uma almofada mais próxima e colocou-a no colo, tampando o sangue para que Peter não visse._

_-Filho, vamos para a casa da vovó Cisa, certo?- a criança ia protestar algo, mas não teve tempo. Draco apanhou o filho e botou-o na lareira, jogando um pouco de Pó de Flu e ele mesmo disse- Casa de Narcisa Lupin!- e Peter foi sugado pelas chamas verdes._

_Sem demorar, Draco correu até a mulher, vendo-a sangrar desesperada no sofá. Não havia tempo para carros. Pegou Virgínia no colo e desaparatou para o Hospital._

_Inferno. Era exatamente assim que se podia definir aquele lugar, somado ao seu estado de espírito, angustiado e preocupado com a mulher, que já estava na sala de emergência há duas horas._

_-Draco...- ele olhou para quem o chamara e viu Luna. Suas expressões contorcidas e tristes juntaram-se ao ausente brilho do seu olhar e Draco soube que as notícias não poderiam ser piores."_

Gina revirou-se na cama, sentindo-se desconfortável. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando o filho a fitá-la. E, logo atrás dele, um par de olhos azuis a olhavam, Luna parecia muito preocupada com a amiga.

-Olá, ruiva.- Luna mostrou um meio sorriso, ainda mantendo um tom sério na voz.

-Luna...?!- Gina piscou algumas vezes antes de se sentar na cama e olhar melhor para a amiga- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Bem, se eu soubesse que eu seria recebida desse modo pela dona da casa eu nem teria vindo...- Luna brincou.

-Não faz drama, Luna Lovegood!- ela sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

-Você está bem?

-Meu braço dói...- ela comentou- acho que dormi em cima dele.- Gina virou-se para o filho e sorriu- Peter, meu amor...

-Tá bom, tá bom, já estou indo, mamãe...- o garotinho disse com graça, dando um beijo na mãe, um na madrinha, e logo depois saindo do quarto.

-Seu filho é ótimo.- Luna falou.

-Eu sei disso.- Gina viu a amiga adquirir uma expressão séria, incomum ao seu rosto sonhador.

-Por que você não me contou, Gina?

-Porque não deu?- ela tentou, e Luna fez uma cara de que não acreditava em uma letra de suas palavras- Certo, porque eu esqueci, e afinal das contas, eu já sei como termina essa história toda, Luna. Não ia adiantar nada eu te contar que estou grávida de dois meses se... se...- Gina suspirou fundo, antes de abraçar Luna e começar a chorar.

-Hei! Hei! Vamos nos acalmar?- Luna pediu.

-Eu disse pro Draco que o filho não era dele, Lu... eu menti pra ele porque eu estava com raiva...é claro que é dele, aquele idiota... eu queria que ele sentisse na pele um traição... mas parece que ele não se afetou, ele está frio e estranho... o que fizeram com o **meu** Draco, Lu? Ele não era assim...- Luna abraçou a amiga com força, na tentativa frustrada de fazê-la se acalmar.

Palavras cruéis começaram a atormentar a mente de Gina. Palavras ditas a ela quando ela era apenas uma adolescente, de 17 anos. Frases maldosas, ditas com malícia.

Imagens obscuras penetraram sua mente e corroeram seu coração, fazendo-a lembrar-se de épocas que ela queria simplesmente esquecer.

_"-Voltamos a nos encontrar, doce Gina...- a garota tentava se soltar das cordas que a prendiam, mas era inútil.- Doce Weasley... será que teu querido e amado Potter virá salvar-te? Ah, não, talvez aquele parvo Malfoy venha... é com ele que namoras, não?_

_Voldemort__ aproximou-se de Gina, que sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ela olhou para os lados, observando os corpos caídos de seus amigos, se mortos ou desmaiados, ela não saberia dizer._

_As mãos pálidas e frias do bruxo tocaram seu rosto, acariciando-o de uma maneira quase obscena e possessiva. Ela sentiu-se enojada, querendo mais do que tudo que aquele martírio acabasse._

_-És bela, Virgínia, muito bela...- um sorriso fino e malicioso surgiu na face cadavérica do bruxo, e Gina sentiu medo, mais do que em qualquer outra fase de sua vida._

_Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seu rosto e seu pescoço, passando pelos ombros e pelo colo, descendo à curva dos seios. Ela sentiu seu corpo retrair-se, assustado. O medo crescente a fazia desejar morrer, somente isso. Morrer._

_-Ao primeiro salvarás, e este será tua fortaleza, tua vida- Voldemort sussurrou ao ouvido dela, descendo suas mãos pela barriga dela e parando em sua cintura- O segundo não chegarás a ver. Já ao terceiro, nada se pode dizer, vitória perdida.- o bruxo fitou os olhos castanhos da garota, e aproximou seu rosto do dela, até que seus narizes se tocassem- O quarto será concebido durante os desconexos de uma noite- ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto no momento em que Voldemort levava a mão à calça dela e desabotoava-lhe o botão- E a este, chamarei de meu filho._

_Uma das mãos do bruxo acariciou a curva do pescoço de Gina. A mão dele era fria e cortante, passava-lhe uma sensação de angústia, desespero e dor. E então, como se a dor a consumisse, ela fechou os olhos, e não sentiu mais nada._

_Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos cinzas a fitar com preocupação._

_-Virgínia..._

_-Draco...- ele a abraçou, com força, temendo perdê-la._

_-Eu te amo...- e esta foi a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy dissera que a amava, ou melhor, ela foi a primeira garota para quem ele dissera tais palavras."_

-E a mamãe?- Peter perguntou, estendendo uma caneca de chocolate quente para a madrinha.

-Está dormindo.- Luna respondeu, saboreando o chocolate- Ela estava muito agitada então, eu dei um calmante para ela.

-Ela vai ficar bem?

-Ela só está agitada, Peter...- a campainha tocou, e foi ouvida por toda a casa.

-É o meu pai.- Peter deu de ombros, largando a caneca em cima da mesa. Em poucos segundos Draco apareceu na porta da sala, e encarou Luna e o filho.

-Vamos, Peter- ele disse seriamente.

-Olá pra você também, Malfoy.- Luna falou educadamente e Draco deu com as mãos.

-Dê adeus para a Lovegood, Peter, e vamos embora.

O garoto abraçou a madrinha de um modo carente, como se pedisse ajuda a ela, para que não deixasse que o pai o levasse dali.

-Dá um beijo na mamãe por mim, OK?- ele disse.

Draco pegou a pequena mochila do filho, quase esquecida no sofá, e chamou-o novamente para irem embora. Luna viu Peter suspirar profundamente antes de sair pela porta da sala, segurando, desconsolado, a mão do pai.

**N/Rbc****: **É incrível o que duas aulas inúteis, e seguidas, não fazem com uma mente perturbada como a minha. Tipo: uma de física e uma de biologia (mecânica e estrutura celular... caramba, eu já vi essas porcaria no primeiro ano, tenho que ver no terceiro também???). Bom, o fato é que eu formulei toda a FanFic Laços Desfeitos, e já tenho as idéias centrais dos dez capítulos arquivados no meu Caderno Potter, somente para Fics... (uma confusão... com início de uma história, final de outra e continuação de uma terceira...), e é só digitar...hehe... este é um problema...

Então, o fato de eu ter a Fic toda na minha cabeça, implicará em algumas perguntas:

**1-Quem vocês odeiam mais??? Cho Chang ou Pansy Parkinson???**

**2-Casa ou Apartamento???**

Ficarei realmente muito agradecida se vocês puderem **opinar e comentar** a respeito das "enquetes" e do capítulo em si...

O próximo capítulo chamar-se-á (Uhu! Falei bonito?) – **Perdas e Ganhos**, ou tudo indica que será esse...

Bem, só para esclarecer: A separação de Draco e Gina aconteceu em Julho. A Guarda de Peter foi em Agosto. E agora eles devem estar no comecinho de Setembro...

E mais uma coisinha: HARRY E LUNA??? DRACO E GINA??? Eu estou doente, só pode! E eu já tenho a mania de começar Fics apenas com uma frase, ou tirar histórias inteiras de uma foto, uma imagem... ó céus... estou com cinco Fics começadas (não publicadas) e TODAS são D/G... e onde fica H/G???

Então, os agradecimentos pessoais: **OBRIGADA's =)**para:

**RUTE RIDDLE: **menina... valeu pelas nossas conversas no MSN... naum sabe como tem me rendido idéias... e outra: daqui a pouco você vai ficar sabendo da história toda antes de todo mundo... é, eu tenho que me cuidar pra você não conseguir arrancar informações de mim...

**KIKA FELTON-87:** outra com quem eu converso no MSN, e que da última vez me perguntou coisas comprometedoras da Fic...

**MILINHA:** calma, garota... eu tbm fiquei deprê qd li 'Tudo começou num outono', foi a primeira Fic que me fez chorar... bem, qt a essa história, as perguntas serão respondidas...

**MIAKA:** eu tbm achei o capítulo muito forte, mas fazer o quê??? Faz parte da história...

**XIANYA: **pergunta respondida??? É, e o comportamento controverso do Draco ainda será explicado... (falei demais...)

**LULLABY NIGHT: **então, o capítulo do bebê da Gina... gostou???

**MAIRA GRANGER:** hei, Maira... o comportamento do Draco vai ser explicado, só não tenho certeza se vai ser nessa Fic ou em 'Nossos Laços'...

Bem, OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram e, claro, continuem comentando, certo?

**Bjinhos****... Rebeca Maria!!!**


	7. Perdas e Ganhos

Capítulo VII 

**Perdas e Ganhos**

-Virgínia...ó Virgínia...- Draco gritava a plenos pulmões, soando melancólico demais com a sua voz muito alterada.

-Draco, o que você pensa que está fazendo?- Pansy chegou à sala e encontrou Draco segurando uma garrafa de Whisky numa mão e uma vassoura na outra.

A vassoura era de Quadribol, uma dos últimos modelos, e tinha as cerdas e o caba muito vermelhos.

Pansy tentou tirar a vassoura das mãos de Draco, e ele reagiu de uma maneira violenta.

-Não tire a minha Virgíniaaaa de meus braçoooos, Parkinson! E saiaaa... da minhaaa fren...frente!- ele apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Pansy, e logo depois levou a garrafa de Whisky à boca, entornando o que ainda restava ali.

Cho chegou alguns segundos depois, perguntando em alto em bom som o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Provavelmente os elfos deram uma garrafa de Whisky para ele.

-Mas nós não mandamos que eles não dessem nenhuma bebida para o Draquinho?- Cho falou.

-Seja um pouco mais esperta de vez em quando, Chang...- Pansy reclamou- os elfos nos obedecem, mas eles nunca desobedeceriam o dono da casa! Tínhamos era que ter dado um fim em todas essas bebidas. Parece que não demos muita importância ao problema que ele tem com o álcool.

-Parkinson, Draco não tem problemas com álcool. Ele não é alcoólatra, se é isso que você está tendo dizer.

-Ah, não? Então por que será que ele está bêbado agora, no meio da tarde? Isso é alcoolismo para mim.

-As garrafas do Draco são todas enfeitiçadas, encantadas com ervas fortes e têm mais álcool do que bebida comum, ou seja, embebedam mais rápido.

-E VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO ISSO PODE PREJUDICAR A GENTE?- Pansy gritou. Nesse momento, Draco começou a cantarolar uma música deprimente, falando o nome 'Virgínia' a cada palavra falada.

-Virgínia...meu amor...Virgínia... volta Virgínia... pra mim, Virgínia... esqueça tudo Virgínia... me perdoa Virgínia...- enquanto beijava as cerdas vermelhas da vassoura- Virgínia, minha querida, seus cabelos estão tão duros... e você está tão magra... mas eu te amo, Virgínia...volta pra mim, Virgínia... esqueça tudo e me perdoa, Virgínia...

-DRACO!- Cho chamou, com uma voz severa. Draco olhou-a, os olhos um tanto fora de foco, evidenciando seu estado de embriaguez, e sorriu-lhe, de um jeito débil.

-Você não é a Virgíniaaaa...- ele disse, apontando o dedo para a mulher. Logo depois ele virou-se para os lados, olhando atentamente- Virgínia? Meu amor? Onde você está?- então ele olhou para a vassoura em suas mãos, deu um enorme e idiota sorriso e beijou as cerdas vermelhas- Aqui está você, meu amor! Nos meus braços!

-DRACO!- dessa vez foi Pansy quem chamou. Ela apontou a varinha para o homem- _SONUS_!- a garrafa caiu espatifada no chão, em seguida a vassoura e, por último, Draco.

-----

Peter sentou-se à sombra de uma das árvores nos jardins do Instituto St. Bartleby's Para Jovens Cavalheiros e Belas Damas. Era um colégio típico da Inglaterra, tradicional e muito rígido.

Ele levou a mão aos cabelos, do jeito como sua mãe falava que seu pai fazia. Viu, pouco distante, uma garota aproximar-se dele. Ela tinha os cabelos louros como os dele, e os olhos muito verdes.

-Oi, Pete.- ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Oi, Kathy.- ele sorriu-lhe- Como você está?

-Mais ou menos, eu acho.- ela deu de ombros- Meu pai quer viajar no Natal, e eu disse que não queria ficar longe da minha mãe as férias todas.

-O tio Harry não pode levar você se você não quiser, pode?- ela deu de ombros novamente- Acho que minha mãe nunca iria deixar que meu pai me levasse para longe no Natal.

-Bem, eu não sei realmente. Talvez ele queira irritar a minha mãe ou algo assim.- Peter passou novamente a mão nos cabelos, sentindo um pensamento nada agradável invadir a sua mente, passando como um flash por ela.

Instantes depois, Kathy cutucou o braço do amigo e apontou para um garoto, que vinha até eles acompanhado de mais um garoto e uma garota. Deviam Ter a mesma idade que Kathy e Peter, uns seis anos, mas pareciam realmente muito mal encarados.

-O que será que ele quer dessa vez?- Peter perguntou irritado, levantando-se e ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

-Olhem só... o Malfoy e a Potter...- era uma voz infantil, mas soava cruel e irritadiça.

-Olhem só... o Freak e os Logan...- Peter repetiu, sua voz tornando-se fria como a de um Malfoy, e brava como a de um Weasley- ou eu deveria dizer o Bert e seus fiéis escudeiros?

-Fiquei sabendo que, como os pais da Lovegood, os seus também se separaram, Malfoy.

-Está um pouco atrasado, Bert.- Peter falou, cruzando os braços displicentemente.

Albert Freak era uma criança de seis anos apenas. À primeira vista, parecia um garotinho meigo e doce. Porém, para as outras crianças da escola, ele era o garoto mais chato e irritante. Junto com Jerry e Jackeline Logan formavam o trio barra pesada do Instituto St. Bartleby's. Para Peter, no entanto, Albert não passava de um garoto ridículo e entediante.

-Não me chame de Bert!- o menino moreno fechou os punhos com força.

-Prefere Bertzinho?- Peter provocou. Sua raiva demonstrada em seus olhos mais cinzas e frios do que nunca, e em sua voz cortante e cruel.

Definitivamente, para quem ouvisse aquela conversa dos dois garotos, acharia-os cruéis e frios demais para serem apenas crianças de seis anos.

-Você não aprendeu mesmo com aquela surra que eu te dei, não é, Pequeno Malfoy?- Albert falou, um tanto nostálgico. Peter soltou uma risada tão fria quanto ele jamais pensara em dar. As quatro crianças perto dele tremeram, Albert inclusive.

-Acredite, Bertzinho, não será do mesmo jeito da próxima vez. Você me atacou por trás, talvez não tenha punho suficiente para me atacar pela frente.

-O Weasley Malfoy está achando que é muito forte... pensa que pode fazer mágicas para me afetar, Malfoy?- ele deu um sorriso fino com o canto dos lábios e estreitou ainda mais os olhos, parecendo malicioso.

-Não duvide disso, Bert.

-Agora o pequeno tolo e idiota Malfoy é um bruxo e pode fazer feitiços?- Albert riu.- Só porque conseguiu ganhar o jogo de críquete desta tarde se acha capaz de invocar feitiços? Bruxos não existem, Malfoy!

Kathy, numa atitude impensada, pegou a mão de Peter e segurou-a entre a sua. Com aquele simples toque, Peter sentiu o quanto a amiga estava assustada.

-Com medo, Lovegood?- Albert olhou com frieza para a garota- Sabe de outra coisa que eu fiquei sabendo, Malfoy? Que o seu pai largou a sua mãezinha por duas vagabundas... ele deve ter feito bem, sabe? Sua mãe faz o que, mesmo? Pinta quadro, é isso? Que tipo de profissão é essa?

Peter soltou a mão de Kathy e afastou-a para trás dele. Ele cerrou os punhos e sentiu seus olhos estreitarem e soltarem faíscas. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada, e a raiva começou a crescer dentro de si.

-Nunca. Mais. Fale. Da. Minha. Mãe. Com. Essa. Sua. Boca. Suja. BERTZINHO!- ele falou pausadamente (e venenosamente), gritando a última palavra.

Antes que qualquer um ali pudesse reagir, o punho de Peter foi de encontro ao rosto de Albert. O garoto foi lançado para trás, tamanho força que Peter usara. Ele caiu no chão e logo sentiu muito sangue escorrer pelo seu rosto. Uma dor excruciante o atingiu e ele sequer conseguia respirar direito.

Peter, agindo muito friamente, apenas limpou a mão usada nas vestes, expressando nojo enquanto o fazia, e depois, com a voz ainda soando cruel, falou:

-Esteja avisado, Bertzinho!- apanhou a mão de Kathy e os dois saíram para longe do trio.

-----

A campainha tocou. Gina deixou a tela que pintava de lado e foi atender a porta. Viu Harry Potter parado, olhando para ela.

Harry viu a mulher atender a porta e parou para observá-la. Estava um tanto engraçada. Usava um avental branco, todo sujo com tintas coloridas, luvas, que um dia poderiam ter sido brancas, mas no momento estava rosas misturadas a um azul e um verde muito claros. Havia também os óculos, muito grandes e transparentes, cujas lentes estavam sujas com algumas gotas de tinta vermelha.

-Harry?- ela perguntou, sorrindo e retirando os óculos rapidamente- Quanto tempo. Entra.- ela deu espaço para o homem entrar.

-Quase um ano, não é, Gina?- ele sentou-se no sofá e viu-a fazer o mesmo, logo depois de retirar o avental e as luvas e colocá-los próximos à tela que pintava anteriormente.

-É, mais ou menos isso. Acho que desde a sua separação, há uns oito meses... como foi que deixamos isso acontecer? Éramos tão amigos...- ele sorriu, fitando os olhos de Gina.

-Ainda somos, Gin... acredite, eu senti muito a sua falta...- ela sentou-se ao lado dele e, num ato impulsivo, abraçou-o, e sem saber porque, começou a chorar.

-Eu senti a sua falta quando eu me separei do Draco, Harry... quando houve tudo aquilo, e depois eu perdi a guarda do Peter... e eu queria tanto conversar com você, e saber como era essa situação, saber o que fazer e como agir...- ele afagou os cabelos dela, ouvindo-a suspirar a todo instante.

-Me desculpe... eu agi como um idiota mesmo... eu deveria estar ao seu lado quando tudo aconteceu...- ela se afastou do abraço e fitou os olhos verdes de Harry. Havia um brilho de arrependimento neles.

-Duas coisas.- ela falou, soando séria, e limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto- Você está realmente arrependido por causa disso. Quero dizer, você percebeu que eu não merecia ter ouvido aquelas coisas horríveis quando você acusou o meu marido, na época, de estar indo pra cama com a sua mulher.

-Eu deveria saber que Draco te amava demais para estar te traindo com a Luna. Meu ciúmes doentio... isso ainda acaba comigo. E eu deveria saber que a Luna me amava demais também... e isso acabou com o meu casamento. E a Segunda coisa?

-Disse bem.- ela falou com pesar- ele me amava, agora acabou. A Segunda coisa é que você ainda gosta da Luna, melhor, ainda a ama.- ele sorriu, desconcertado.

-Depois desses anos todos você ainda me conhece bem demais, Gina...

-Eu faço o que posso. Harry, nós namoramos durante quase um ano e meio. Eu tenho que te conhecer mesmo. Mas eu acredito que a Luna te conheça melhor do que eu...- Gina fechou os olhos brevemente, levando a mão à barriga ao sentir uma leve pontada.

-Você está bem, Gin?- Harry pareceu preocupado. Ela deu um meio sorriso.

-Não é nada, não se preocupe. eu acho que só estou um pouco cansada.- ela apontou com a cabeça a tela que pintava.

Era uma bela e enorme pintura. Havia uma cascata ao fundo, árvores, morros, o pôr do sol... debaixo da cascata havia duas sombras, dois corpos abraçados, beijando-se.

-Passei a noite e a manhã inteiras pintando.

-É realmente linda.- ele comentou- A cada dia você pinta melhor, Gin... eu passei na sua última exposição, lá no Museu Harry Potter de Arte e História da Magia. Você já está entre um dos grandes nomes de artistas do mundo mágica, sabia?- ela sorriu, timidamente.

-Você quer pintar comigo? Como daquela última vez, quando ainda namorávamos e eu te ensinei a atirar flechas de tinta...

-De que adianta?- ele retrucou- Você sempre ganhava de mim...

-Essa é a graça de tudo, Harry. Vamos lá...- ela levantou-se e apanhou a varinha.

Apontou-a para uma das paredes vazias da sala e fez aparecer um enorme tela com diversos balões coloridos e de diversas formas e tamanhos grudados nela. Gina apanhou o seu avental, calçou suas luvas e colocou os óculos, e logo entregou outros destes acessórios para Harry.

-Está pronto?- ela perguntou, apontando a varinha para a tela de balões.

-Aposto como você não consegue acertar o amarelinho do canto esquerdo...- ele apontou um mínimo balão amarelo num dos cantos, rodeado por três enormes balões verdes. Ela riu debochada.

-Flecha!- uma fina flecha transparente saiu de sua varinha e acertou em cheio o balão amarelo, liberando, sobre a tela, tinta da mesma cor.- Você está falando com uma profissional, Potter, esqueceu?- ela terminou com um longo suspiro, e levou novamente a mão à barriga, sentindo mais uma vez uma pontada, mais forte do que a primeira- Harry...

Harry virou-se rapidamente para Gina, ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome de um jeito quase que suplicante. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo rapidamente, parando a vista no avental dela: a cor vermelha intensa cobria as demais cores que antes manchavam o tecido.

-Me leva pro hospital...- ela continuou, sua voz chorosa e desesperada- agora...- antes de cair no chão, sentindo-se dolorida demais para continuar de pé.

-----

Peter viu o psicólogo da escola sentar-se comodamente na cadeira, recostando-se de uma maneira elegante e reservada. Viu-o analisar atentamente alguns papéis.

-Nos encontramos de novo, Sr. Weasley Malfoy.

-Sim senhor, Sr. Po...- Peter soou frio, o que assustou mais a ele do que ao psicólogo.

-E dessa vez por um motivo muito mais grave do que o anterior.

-Da última vez foi ele quem me acertou, senhor.

-Da última vez vocês se acertaram, Sr. Malfoy. Mas dessa vez o senhor quebrou o nariz do Sr. Freak.- Peter não conseguiu segurar um meio riso- Teremos que contatar os seus pais. Conhecendo seu pai como conheço, não acho prudente falar com ele ainda. Por conta disso falarei com a Sra. Malfoy...- Peter, ao ouvir as palavras do psicólogo, sentiu-se estranhamente enjoado- o senhor estará suspenso da escola por uma semana, Sr. Malfoy.

Peter sentiu sua visão embaçar por um instante, e uma sensação desagradável embrulhar o seu estômago. Um flash rápido passou na frente de seus olhos, mostrando a sua mãe caída no chão, em seguida viu o tio Harry correr até ela e apanhá-la nos braços.

-Sr. Malfoy...- a voz do psicólogo era longínqua- o senhor está me ouvindo?

-Minha mãe...- ele sussurrou fracamente- ela...- ele sentiu uma pontada muito forte em sua barriga e não conteve um gemido de dor- ...ela... perdeu o bebê...

-----

A voz de Luna chegava como num sussurro aos seus ouvidos. Importava mesmo o que a médica tinha para falar? Ela já sabia a verdade, não precisavam ficar repetindo a toda hora.

-Vocês querem me deixar sozinha?- Gina virou-se de lado na cama do hospital, ficando de costas para Harry e Luna. Ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto e molharem o travesseiro. Mordeu os lábios, tentando segurar os eventuais suspiros de dor- Não precisam ficar repetindo o que eu já sei, OK?- ela continuou, soando fria.

Instantes depois ela ouviu a porta do quarto fechar-se, indicando que os dois tinham saído.

Só então ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem mais livremente pelo seu rosto. E também deixou que os suspiros ecoassem de sua garganta. Instintivamente ela levou a mão à barriga, sentindo que não havia mais vida alguma dentro dela.

-Por que você fez isso, Tom?- sua voz, nesse instante, saiu débil e sonolenta.- Por quê?- segundos depois, em meio a lágrimas e delírios, ela adormeceu, sob o efeito da poção calmante que Luna lhe dera.

-----

-Eu quero ver a minha mãe!- Peter quase gritou para Harry, que fora buscá-lo no colégio. Kathy segurava na mão do pai, e Peter ia mais à frente, emburrado.

-Peter, sua mãe está no hospital. Eu vim te buscar justamente para você poder vê-la, mas tire esse bico, OK?- Harry falou, um tanto severo.

-Eu sei que ela está no hospital!- ele retrucou- eu senti isso. E eu sei que ela perdeu o meu irmão também, não precisa me dizer. Eu só quero vê-la! Quero estar do lado dela.- ele gritou, não segurando a sua impaciência.

Harry soltou a mão da filha e foi até o afilhado, abaixando-se perante ele e mirando os olhos cinzas de Peter, que agora estavam tristes e não tinham brilho algum.

-Peter, se você continuar desse jeito não poderá ver a sua mãe. Agora ela está dormindo, e deve acordar só de noite. Por enquanto você ficará comigo lá no hospital, certo?- o garotinho assentiu com a cabeça- e quanto ao seu incidente de hoje, eu não vou contar à sua mãe por um tempo, estamos combinado? Mas você terá que se comportar.- Peter abraçou-se ao padrinho.

-Ela sentiu a sua falta, tio.- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

-E eu sinto por isso, Peter. Eu também senti a falta dela, e sua, claro. Não vai acontecer mais, eu prometo.

-----

Gina acordou tarde da noite, quase de madrugada. Luna e Remo estavam parados à frente da cama dela, observando-a.

-E o Peter?- ela perguntou, sentando-se rapidamente na cama.

-Ele está lá fora, dormindo na sala de espera. Está com o Harry e a Kathy.- Luna respondeu.

-Você já está melhor, Gina?- Remo perguntou, preocupado.

-Acho que sim. Eu me recupero de mais esta...- falou, pesarosa. Remo sorriu-lhe.

-Eu tenho uma boa notícia para você, Gina.- Remo continuou, ao que Gina franziu o cenho, sem entender muita coisa.

-O que é, meu amigo? Eu preciso mesmo de boas notícias, você sabe.

Então Remo estendeu-lhe um jornal. Era a edição mais nova do O Profeta Diário. Gina passou os olhos pela foto da primeira página. Havia alguns bruxos com varinhas, apontando para um corpo no chão. Em baixo a legenda:

"Encontrado morto o juiz John Milton, representante da Ordem Judicial do Ministério da Magia Inglês desde 1869. Peritos em assassinato doloso confirmam que o crime ocorreu há mais de dois meses e meio."

Luna espichou o pescoço, tentando ler a reportagem. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela foto e o título da matéria.

-Eu não entendo como um assassinato pode ser uma notícia boa.- ela olhou para Remo, que sorria, e logo depois para Gina, que continuava com os olhos no jornal, mexendo-os à medida que lia a matéria.

-John Milton foi o juiz da audiência do Peter.- Gina falou, ainda sem desviar a atenção do exemplar.

-Eu sinto muito, Gina...- Luna começou.

-Não sinta.- Remo interrompeu.

-Aqui diz 'morto há mais de dois meses e meio'...- Gina falou.

-Mas...

-Mas a audiência de Peter foi há quase dois meses.- Remo explicou, seu sorriso aumentando.

-Então isso quer dizer...- Luna tentou mais uma vez.

-Exatamente isso, Luna.- Gina abaixou o jornal e olhou para Remo. Seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho especial, que não aparecia ali há vários meses- É isso mesmo o que você está pensando.

-Oh, Merlin...

**N/Rbc****:** Bem, esta é certamente uma atualização de emergência... por isso eu só vou agradecer **A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM... OBRIGADA =)**... e da próxima vez eu posto os nomes tudo direitinho...

Mas, tem uma pessoa que queria muito esse capítulo antes de todo mundo... a **RUTE RIDDLE**... eu juro que tentei mandar pra ela, mas naum consegui... então, esse capítulo vai especial pra ela... naum que ele seja feliz, mas é o último triste... realmente triste, digo... daqui pra frente as coisas tendem a melhorar... perceberam o final do capítulo??? Então... continuem **comentando**, certo?

**Bjinhos****....**** Rebeca Maria!!!**


	8. Reuniões de Família

**Capítulo VIII**

**Reuniões de Família**

Gina assinou mais um papel, colocando-o sobre uma pilha enorme na escrivaninha. Documentos a respeito de sua próxima exposição, a realizar-se somente no próximo ano, logo depois de seu aniversário, em março, mas que já estava sendo negociada com grandes patrocinadores.

Também havia documentos a respeito de sua separação legal de Draco, e da retirada do sobrenome _Malfoy_ do seu próprio nome. Em alguns meses, no mais tardar, ela voltaria a ser apenas _Virgínia Molly Weasley_. Em alguns meses não existiria mais a _Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy..._

Ela parou a pena antes de tocar o papel que tiraria definitivamente o sobrenome de Draco do nome dela... sentiu suas mão tremerem e, sem que pudesse segurar a pena, como se suas mãos tivessem perdido as forças necessárias para segurá-la, deixou-a cair sobre a escrivaninha, sobre o documento. A tinta escorreu da pena, manchando o papel, tornando-o ininteligível.

_"-Você está mesmo bem, meu amor?- ele perguntou, aconchegando-a em seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no alto da cabeça._

_Ela escorregou levemente as pontas dos dedos pelo braço forte dele, ao redor de sua cintura. O cheirinho dele invadia-lhe as narinas. _

_Era um aroma de colônia masculina, misturada com o seu próprio perfume infantil, daqueles de bebê mesmo, que provavelmente era o único perfume que ela não tinha alergia._

_-Eu só quero ficar aqui com você...- ela tentou se aconchegar ainda mais nos braços dele, e sem agüentar, sentou-se no colo de Draco e encolheu-se, agarrando-se ao pescoço do namorado. _

_Draco__ envolveu-a com seus braços, tentando ao máximo protegê-la. Era a primeira vez, em meses, que ela deixava que algum garoto a tocasse como Draco a tocava agora, um abraço apenas. _

_Ele estava preocupado com ela, muito preocupado para falar a verdade. Já fazia quatro meses que ela fora resgatada daquele cativeiro de Voldemort. Fazia quase quatro meses que aquele bruxo fora finalmente derrotado. No entanto, Gina ainda estava muito assustada, e parecia traumatizada._

_Demorou algum tempo até que ela voltasse a ser, não a mesma Gina de sempre, mas alguém que lembrasse muito a caçula dos Weasley._

_-Me abraça, Draco... por favor...- ela implorou, entre as lágrimas que já molhavam o ombro do rapaz- Me abraça forte..._

_Draco__ sentiu a namorada tremer em seus braços. Durante muito tempo ele sentiu falta daquela garota em seus braços. Foram longos meses sem seus beijos, sem seus abraços, sem um único toque mais íntimo, ou qualquer toque que envolvesse sentimento... mas ele soube esperar, ele esperou por ela, respeitou os momentos pelos quais ela passara._

_-Me desculpe por todo esse tempo, meu amor... me desculpe... eu... eu simplesmente não pude...- ele afagou os cabelos dela e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça._

_-Shhh... minha linda, você precisava desse tempo...e eu o respeitei por você..._

_Ele não fez menção de soltá-la do abraço. Na verdade, foi ela quem se afastou e olhou-o. A imagem dele estava distorcida, dificultada pelas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Mas ela pôde distinguir um belo sorriso nos lábios dele. Sorriso este que ele só seria capaz de dar para ela. Era único e especial._

_-Eu te amo, Virgínia...- ele disse. Desde que ele falara para ela tal frase, quatro meses antes, tornara-se hábito falar sempre, mesmo sem poder beijá-la ou tocá-la como ele queria- E eu esperaria a eternidade só para ter você novamente em meus braços, desse jeito, como você está agora._

_Gina__ fechou os olhos e levou a mão ao rosto de Draco, sentindo a pele macia e quente dele, tentando decorar os belos traços de sua face pálida... que ela tanto amava..._

_-Eu também te amo, Draco...- ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e fitando o abismo cinzento que eram os do namorado- eu te amo muito...- e novamente ela caiu em lágrimas, não conseguindo se conter, abraçando-o fortemente em seguida. _

_Ela queria tanto ter falado aquilo para ele há algum tempo, antes mesmo da última guerra. Mas tinha medo. Tinha medo de não ser correspondida, mesmo com todas as evidências que comprovavam que Draco a amava mais do que a ele próprio, o que ele tinha certeza que era verdade._

_-Casa comigo?- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Gina ainda estava agarrada ao seu pescoço, e já fazia alguns minutos que parara de chorar. Ela afastou-se e olhou-o, vendo sinceridade e amor estampados nos olhos dele._

_-Somos tão novos...- ela disse._

_-Não precisa ser agora. Noivemos então.- ele insistiu- Você termina a escola, enquanto eu começo a trabalhar e arranjo dinheiro para arrumarmos a nossa casa.- ela não se segurou e riu. Ele a acompanhou, feliz por vê-la sorrir daquele jeito doce e meigo, como ele tanto gostava._

_-Draco, você, trabalhando? E justo para ganhar dinheiro? _

_Ela aproximou-se e deu um selinho nele, que sequer fechou os olhos, tamanha surpresa de tal ato depois de quatro meses. Fora um beijo tímido e retraído, como de um casal de namorados no início do namoro. A verdade era que eles já tinham dez meses._

_-Meu amor, você é dono de todo um império. Tem riquezas e bens espalhados pelo mundo, uma fortuna incalculável. O máximo que você poderia fazer era trabalhar para não ficar entediado.- ela falou com graça, fazendo-o sorrir, satisfeito por vê-la voltar a ser como antes._

_-São meros detalhes, Virgínia, meros detalhes... além do mais, não vou ficar com todo esse dinheiro só para mim.- ele explicou, atentando-se às expressões do rosto contraído de Gina- Em breve minha mãe vai se casar, você sabe... com o lobo...- Gina fez uma cara feia para o namorado- certo, certo, com o Lupin... bem, foi um choque saber que eles eram namorados quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts... eu sabia que meu pai usava o Imperius nela, mas daí a saber que se não fosse por isso o Lupin poderia ser, hoje, o meu pai... bem... é esquisito..._

_-Draco..._

_Gina__ chamou-o, carinhosamente. Ele parou de falar e fitou os olhos castanhos dela. Uma leve e fria brisa passou por eles, balançando os cabelos dela para trás e levando os dele para a frente dos olhos._

_Draco__ levou a mão ao rosto, retirando os cabelos dos olhos, de uma maneira que fez Gina rir. Logo depois ele fitou-a, curioso. Ela parou de rir e lançou um olhar doce para ele. E, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela selou seus lábios nos dele._

_Olharam__-se por um segundo apenas, com os lábios colados, antes de deixarem suas pálpebras se fecharem. Gina abriu a boca lentamente, passando a língua sobre os lábios cerrados dele._

_Ela sabia que ele estava mais retraído por causa dela, até porque ela já começava a sentir sinais do corpo de Draco sob si. Ela sorriu ligeiramente junto aos lábios dele, mordiscando-os por vezes. Segundos depois ele não resistiu e abriu a boca também, aprofundando um beijo que ambos ansiaram por quatro meses._

_Draco__ soltou os braços, deixando de envolvê-la, ao que ela reclamou. Sem quebrar o contato dos lábios, ela pegou as mãos dele e levou uma delas à sua coxa, fazendo-o tocá-la por baixo da saia, enquanto a outra ela guiou até a cintura dela, desejando que ele soubesse o que fazer._

_A princípio Draco manteve-se imóvel, e até parou de beijar a namorada, mesmo sem separar os lábios. Ele sabia que fora difícil para ela as épocas passadas, principalmente aquele último encontro com Voldemort durante o qual, ele tinha certeza, ele a molestara de algum modo. Bem, para fazê-la ficar retraída por quatro meses, sem deixar que garoto algum (mesmo os irmãos e até o próprio pai) a tocasse e, por vezes, retraía-se ao toque até de Luna ou Hermione ou a mãe, algo de caráter sexual tinha que ter acontecido naquele encontro. _

_Mas então, logo em seguida, ele percebeu que ela já não estava mais retraída e que ansiava por ele tanto quanto ele por ela. O toque dos dedos dela em sua nuca, em movimentos leves e carinhosos o faziam se arrepiar, e encorajar-se a tocá-la como ela, ao que ele percebera, queria._

_Ele subiu a mão mais um pouco na coxa dela, sentindo-a tremer levemente. Enquanto a outra tentava ultrapassar a barreira da suéter e da camisa, por baixo do grosso casaco de couro que certo dia ele lhe dera. _

_Gina__ remexeu-se no colo de Draco, passando uma perna para cada lado do corpo dele. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e cruzou as pernas em sua cintura. A mão de Draco ainda estava em sua coxa, por baixo da saia, tocando-a sutilmente, e até timidamente, por medo de assustá-la._

_A outra mão desistiu de tentar ultrapassar as milhares de barreiras dos tecidos, então foi até os cabelos de Gina, afagando-os delicadamente._

_A garota não segurou um gemido quando Draco apertou sua coxa. Ele próprio não segurava mais toda a sua excitação e vontade de simplesmente subir mais a mão por baixo da saia dela._

_Ele tentou. Mas Gina barrou carinhosamente a mão dele, logo depois sorrindo junto aos seus lábios. Ele sorriu em seguida ao senti-la entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele e levar sua mão à cintura dela._

_Draco__ passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, levando-a para mais perto dele, juntando mais ainda os corpos. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, levando seus lábios ao encontro dos dele, num beijo mais que apaixonado, era desejado e ansiado._

_Um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações perpassou os corpos dos dois, fazendo-os estremecerem. E Draco segurou-se para não perder o controle. Ele queria libertar suas mãos e deixar que seus instintos mais selvagens as guiassem pelo corpo da namorada. E ela também queria o mesmo que ele, e assim como ele, segurou-se para não fazer nenhuma possível besteira..._

_Ouviu-se o badalar de sinos ecoar pela cidade. Seis badaladas. Altas e estrondosas, quase ensurdecedoras. Gina afastou-se rapidamente de Draco, e olhou-o surpresa._

_-Perdemos a hora.- ela informou, olhando para os lados. Ela já ia se levantar quando Draco a impediu, puxando-a para mais um beijo, ao que ela não reclamou. Já fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava daquele jeito com ele, sentindo seus beijos e abraços, inebriando-se com seu cheiro..._

_-E daí?- ele disse, quando afastaram os lábios- não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...- ela sorriu. _

_Levantou-se e arrumou as vestes amassadas e os cabelos bagunçados. Prendeu as mechas ruivas num belo e perfeito rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas alguns fios caírem leves e soltos em seu rosto. _

_-Nós perdíamos a hora em salas reservadas em Hogwarts, meu lindo...- ela falou graciosamente, vendo-o levantar-se e sentindo a mão dele entrelaçar-se à sua- Mas eu não costumo perder o juízo numa das colinas em Hogsmeade._

_-É bom ter você de volta, Virgínia...- ela parou de frente para ele, perdendo-se naqueles olhos cinzas._

_-É bom estar de volta, meu lindo...- ela aproximou-se para um beijo rápido- Eu tenho que ir. Você sabe, tenho que botar os alunos mais novos nas carruagens, fazer chamada, verificar se estão todos bem..._

_-Claro, monitora chefe...- ele bateu continência, ao que Gina riu._

_-Você vai voltar?- ela perguntou, em um tom quase que suplicante. Ele sorriu, antes de botar a mão por dentro das vestes e tirar de lá um singelo colar prateado, com um medalhão oval, fino e também prateado. Colocou o objeto entre os dedos da namorada._

_-Eu volto para buscar isso, Virgínia Malfoy.- ele deu um beijo rápido na namorada e desaparatou._

_Gina__ olhou o objeto em suas mãos. Abriu o medalhão e viu duas pequenas fotos olharem para ela. Uma delas era um lindo bebê, lourinho com os olhos muito cinzas. A outra era já um homem, com traços fortes e belos, era também louro, mas os olhos estavam um pouco mais claros do que os do bebê. Ambos eram Draco Malfoy, em duas épocas de sua vida. Ela colocou o colar em seu pescoço, sentindo o metal gelado tocar a sua pele por debaixo das vestes, fazendo-a estremecer._

_-Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy...- ela repetiu- Não soa tão mal assim... aliás, é um belo nome... Sra. Malfoy... Sr. e Sra. Malfoy...- com um sorriso contagiante em seu rosto, ela desceu as colinas de Hogsmeade."_

Gina abanou a cabeça, espantando alguns pensamentos do passado. Épocas felizes, decerto, mas passadas, que já se iam longe.

-Sra. Malfoy...- ela repetiu, só então atentando-se ao fato de que a tinta da pena havia escorrido toda para o papel- ...que por enquanto não deixará de existir...

Ela riu, amassando o papel manchado e jogando-o no lixo. Logo depois ela girou a cadeira, de modo que pudesse colocar os pés sobre a escrivaninha. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a cadeira inclinar, deixando seu corpo relaxado. Seus braços repousaram sobre o seu ventre, fazendo-a lembrar-se dos dois bebês que havia perdido, duas vezes seguidas...era doloroso demais... porém, ela lembrou-se de Peter, tendo a certeza de que em breve ele voltaria para casa, para morar com ela.

Já fazia algumas semanas que ela perdera o bebê. Ela saíra do hospital no dia seguinte, e ouviu diversas recomendações de Luna a respeito de _descansar_, _descansar, descansar_ e, como se não fosse o bastante_, descansar mais ainda_.

Ela ficara sabendo da briga que Peter teve na escola, e do nariz quebrado do amiguinho Albert Freak. Gina riu. _Amiguinho _não era, certamente, uma boa definição para o que Albert era para Peter.

Brigara com o filho, de certa maneira. Não chegara a repreendê-lo ou ameaçá-lo, e nem botou-o de castigo. Até porque ela própria costumava brigar de vez em quando na escola. E até mesmo chegou a quebrar o nariz de um _amiguinho_ que, na ocasião, era ninguém menos que Draco, logo no sexto ano dele.

Fora naquela ocasião também que ele a beijara pela primeira vez. Um beijo à força, e por conta disso ele acabou apanhando mais.

_"-Você me bate e eu te beijo, ruivinha.- ele falou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Seu nariz sangrava muito, mas ele não tentou estancar o sangue- E por acaso, você beija muito bem._

_-Nunca mais encoste em mim, Malfoy!- ela falou, apontando um dedo acusadoramente para o garoto, enquanto a outra mão tentava limpar a boca de possíveis 'dejetos' deixados por Draco- Você me paga, seu imbecil!_

_-Com sexo e beijos, certo.- ele falou, dessa vez tentando fazer o sangue parar de escorrer. Draco viu Gina sair irritada da sala de astronomia. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito pelo beijo, e até mesmo pelo murro que levara. Valera à pena, afinal."_

Gina não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso em seus lábios. Ela jamais revelara a Draco o quão aquele beijo fora bom. Bem, apesar do inconveniente de ela, na época, já estar namorando com Harry, e também do gosto de sangue dele misturado ao beijo, fora realmente bom e cheio de atitude.

Uma batida na porta do escritório chamou sua atenção, despertando-a de seus devaneios nostálgicos. Ela murmurou um breve '_Entre!'_, antes de arrumar-se perante a mesa, colocando as pernas sob a escrivaninha, como devia ser, e não sobre ela, como estavam anteriormente.

-Draco...- ela sussurrou, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes.

O homem pareceu mais belo do que sempre fora. Apresentava um penteado novo, colocando o cabelo de lado, bem alinhado e elegante. As habituais vestes pesadas e escuras faziam parte de seu figurino, mas Gina não soube expressar realmente o que ela sentira quando vira o terno preto fazer par com a blusa social, também preta, e a gravata vermelha, e aquela calça social negra e um tanto apertada nos quadris, deixando-o charmoso e, sobretudo, _sexy_.

Aquela visão lembrou-lhe vezes passadas, em que ele entrava sem bater no escritório, e a pegava apenas de blusa, com as pernas sobre a escrivaninha, à mostra e convidativas. Gina estremeceu com esse pensamento.

Draco, por sua vez, assim que ouviu a voz de Gina dizer para entrar, ainda pôde vê-la retirar as pernas de cima da escrivaninha, sentindo uma sensação estranha no seu estômago, algo como se aquilo fosse proibido, a sensação e a situação. Ele manteve-se firme, com expressões sérias no rosto.

Ele entrou e fitou os olhos castanhos de Gina. Logo depois passou por todo o rosto, reparando nos cabelos muito vermelhos, arrumados num rabo de cavalo com alguns fios caindo-lhe sobre a bela face. Ela usava uma blusa de gola alta, preta e elegante, e uma saia formal, também preta. Estava linda, e Draco não podia negar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou, polidamente, com certa formalidade. Draco estendeu alguns papéis para ela, acompanhados do exemplar mais novo d'O Profeta Diário.

-Vim entregar os papéis assinados- ele respondeu, também muito formalmente.

-Da nossa separação?- ela perguntou, analisando os papéis.

-Não, não, estes eu não assinei ainda.- à medida que Gina passava os olhos pelos papéis, seu sorriso aumentava- Na verdade são os papéis do Peter.

-Draco...- ela tentou falar. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio depois de pronunciar o nome dele e depois continuou-...você...você...está...

-Estou te devolvendo a guarda legal do Peter.- ele disse seriamente, notando o quão lindo o sorriso de Gina ficava a cada instante- Sem audiência, sem burocracia.- o sorriso de Gina chegou a ser contagiante, de modo que até mesmo Draco não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir.

Ele viu-a levantar-se da poltrona e andar até ele, parando na sua frente e fitando seus olhos cinzas. Os olhos castanhos dela transmitiam um calor imenso, e também um carinho e amor que há muito Draco não via ali. Por um lado ele podia simplesmente agarrá-la ali mesmo, como seu coração mandava. Mas, por outro lado, seu corpo não reagia, sua mente não respondia aos comandos, e ele ficava ali, parado, apenas olhando-a.

Foi então que ela teve a iniciativa de abraçá-lo. Um gesto carinhoso e retraído, além de repentino e impensado. Ela sentiu o cheiro doce dele invadir-lhe as narinas, e sentiu um turbilhão de emoções quando ele envolveu-a com os braços. Seu corpo estremeceu junto ao dele, tamanha era a proximidade.

Muito delicadamente ela afastou-se, temendo perder todas aquelas sensações assim que olhasse para ele e visse aquelas orbes cinzas fitando-a do modo frio e duro como ele vinha fazendo já há algum tempo. Mas, ao contrário, ela viu-o sorrir.

-Obrigada.- ela disse, afastando-se de Draco- Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim, Draco.

-Eu sei, Virgínia, eu sei que isso é importante para você, e eu não sei o que me levou a tirar o Peter de seus braços, acredite.- ele pareceu o mais sincero possível- É como se não tivesse sido eu, e eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Virgínia... não sei mesmo...

-O que você está querendo dizer, Draco?

-Eu não sei... mas eu sei que tem algo errado, muito errado...- Draco pegou o jornal que trouxera e entregou-o a Gina- Eu vou me ausentar de Londres durante uns dois meses, mas prometo que estarei aqui para a festa de fim de ano do Peter. Leia o jornal.- dizendo isso e, sem esperar muito tempo, desaparatou.

Gina pegou o jornal, leu o índice de notícia, atentando-se a uma em especial, que dizia algo sobre o assassinato de John Milton, e juiz, e a morte suspeita de Pansy Parkinson.

_"A perícia demorou, mas chegou com a resposta. A notícia foi liberada para a imprensa na manhã de ontem, relatando alguns detalhes do assassinato do juiz John Milton. De acordo com especialistas e o juiz teve uma morte fria e lenta.___

_'Havia marcas de estrangulamento na região do pescoço'- afirma um dos responsáveis pela perícia- 'E também dá-se a entender que houve resistência por parte da vítima, já que suas mãos estava em posição de meia defesa e meio ataque. Houve também envenenamento.'_

_Também foi declarado que o assassino não foi esperto o bastante, pois deixou pistas para que o achassem. Foi encontrada entre os dedos da vítima uma fina corrente de prata, quebrada, com um pingente grosso e sem forma específica com o nome 'Pansy Parkinson'._

_Um mandato de prisão foi enviado à casa de Draco Malfoy, já que é lá que a suspeita morava e, no entanto, tudo o que os Aurores do Ministério encontraram foi um corpo, aparentemente morto com uma faca cravada ao peito._

_Draco__ Malfoy e Cho Chang têm seus álibis seguros e, por isso, não são suspeitos. Desconfia-se que Parkinson tenha se suicidado após terem descoberto o seu crime e a terem condenado ao beijo do dementador._

_Agora só falta uma pergunta principal a ser respondida: o que levou Pansy Parkinson a matar o juiz Milton? Também desconfia-se de que a bruxa tenha utilizado a poção Polissuco durante a audiência de Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley, a respeito da guarda legal do filho dos dois, Peter Weasley Malfoy, e por isso, a criança tenha ficado sob custódia do pai."_

Gina ainda passou os olhos pelo restante da notícia, mas não havia mais nada nela que ela já não soubesse. Era praticamente uma cópia da primeira notícia a respeito do assunto, cerca de um mês antes.

A mulher deu um largo sorriso, sentindo-se feliz por finalmente ter o filho de volta em seus braços, ou melhor, por finalmente saber que ele voltaria para os seus braços.

Foi então que a lareira do escritório se acendeu, e entre as chamas verdes apareceu a cabeça de Luna Lovegood.

-E aí, Gina, soube da notícia da Parkinson?- Gina estendeu o jornal e jogou para as chamas da lareira, que queimaram o papel em questão de segundos- É, pelo jeito...

-Draco veio aqui me entregar os papéis de guarda do Peter.- ela informou.

-É, eu sei.- Luna falou.

-Como assim sabe?- a mulher loura entre as chamas exibiu uma expressão engraçada no rosto, meio confusa meio divertida.

-Não que eu saiba, esquece que eu disse que eu sei, porque eu não sei exatamente, não efetiva e literalmente falando. Mas não que eu não saiba de algo...- ela falou com graça e divertimento. Gina olhou-a desconfiada.

-O que você sabe, Di-Lua?

-Eu não sei de nada, Wheezy! Por que você acha que eu sei algo?- ela perguntou- Bem, talvez seus pais saibam de alguma coisa.

-Do que você está falando, Lovegood?

-Descubra, Weasley.- o rosto de Luna desapareceu entre as chamas. A última imagem que Gina viu foi um sorriso irritante nos lábios da amiga.

Gina aparatou na frente d'A Toca. Já fazia alguns meses que não passava por ali, mas a casa não havia mudado muito. A não ser pelos jardins, que estavam com um aspecto de final de outono, quase início de inverno. Aliás, o rigoroso frio do inverno inglês já começava a dar seus primeiros sinais.

Estava tudo silencioso. Parecia deserto. Ela aproximou-se da porta de entrada, sem ouvir qualquer som. No entanto, segundos depois, chegou aos ouvidos dela o som de vozes. Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Ela chegou...- eram sussurros.

-Shhh! Jorge... cala a boca...- então ela girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou.

-Muito bem, o que vocês estão tramando?- ela perguntou em alto e bom som.

No entanto, não havia ninguém na sala d'A Toca senão Peter, em pé sobre um cadeira, atrás de uma mesa toda decorada com motivos floridos e alguns doces sobre a mesma.

Gina parou e ficou a olhar para o filho. Ele sorria, com uma mesma expressão de Draco, um tanto céptico e retraído. Era algo como uma dúvida constante a respeito de tudo o que olhava. Peter era, deveras, muitíssimo parecido com o pai.

Peter desceu da cadeira e correu para a mãe, atirando-se em seus braços. Gina envolveu-o num ansiado e apertado abraço, como se temesse perdê-lo a qualquer instante.

-Papai me deixou aqui mais cedo e pediu pra tia Luna te avisar da reunião de família que a vovó Molly e a vovó Narcisa preparam pra gente.- ele explicou. Gina não conseguiu falar nada. As lágrimas de felicidade já invadiam e tomavam conta de seu rosto.

Aos poucos, toda a família foi aparecendo e entrando no foco de visão de Gina. Sua mãe e seu pai, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui, Rony e Hermione, Harry, Luna, Kathy, Remo, Narcisa, Bonnie... estavam todos ali, sorrindo-lhe.

Já havia tanto tempo que não sentia-se feliz daquele modo, que não se lembrava daquela sensação. Foram tantos meses de angústia... tantos meses de tristeza, que um minuto de felicidade parecia um sonho distante...

-Hei, Gin...- Gina se virou e fitou os olhos da garota que a chamara- Meu irmão virou mesmo um idiota, não foi?- a mulher sorriu para a adolescente loura à sua frente. Os olhos cinzas dela eram como os da mãe, Narcisa, e do irmão, Draco.

-É, Bonnie, parece que Draco esqueceu-se de quem é realmente.

-E você, Pete? Como vai meu sobrinho favorito?- Bonnie virou-se para Peter.

-Eu sou seu único sobrinho, tia Bonnie!

-É, mas mesmo assim é o meu favorito.- a garota, de 15 anos, falou com graça.

Gina recebeu abraços da família, de Remo e Narcisa... aquele momento parecia único e perfeito. Foi então que, já tarde da noite, quando Peter, Kathy e Bonnie já dormiam, Gina reparou em uma cena que a fez ficar mais feliz do que já estava: Harry e Luna, de mãos dadas, com os lábios num beijo iminente...

Ela saiu de fininho da sala, carregando Rony e Hermione para longe dali, deixando que os dois amigos se resolvessem.

Gina dormiu n'A Toca, em seu antigo quarto, junto com Peter. Dormiram abraçados como faziam na maioria das vezes quando o filho passava apenas duas noites seguidas com ela desde que ela e Draco se separaram.

-Vamos logo com isso, Peter!- Gina gritou, do andar de baixo.

Peter desceu as escadas rapidamente, segurando uma bolsa de acampamento, maior do que ele.

-Trouxe o resto das coisas?- Gina ajeitou o casaco do filho e o boné, com um belo brasão de Sonserina- Eu não gosto desse boné, Peter...- o garoto riu.

-Mãe, a senhora não gosta desse boné porque sabe que eu vou pra Sonserina quando eu for pra Hogwarts. Você sabe isso melhor do que eu, não é? Foi você mesma quem me disse...- Gina riu.

-É, mas eu não gosto desse brasão.- falou com graça- Que tal irmos agora?

-Tem certeza que nós vamos gostar da casa?

-Claro que tenho, Peter. É de frente para Alderley Edge, tem um quintal enorme onde dá pra criar quantos cachorros você quiser. Você disse que quer ter uns vinte cachorros, não disse?

-Mas, mãe, nós nem olhamos a casa. A senhora só comprou porque no anúncio tinha 'enorme espaço para a biblioteca'.

-Quem disse que eu não olhei a casa?

-Então você olhou?

-Vamos logo com isso, Peter!

Gina apanhou o filho pela mão e levou-o até o carro. Partiram, então, para Alderley Edge.

Havia uma casa na frente do parque de Alderley Edge com uma placa enorme indicando 'Vendido'. Gina apanhou as chaves e abriu o primeiro portão, de ferro preto muito bonito.

Eles adentraram nos jardins, enormes com um gramado àquela altura do ano, cheios de folhas secas, que caíam das árvores de outono. Havia também uma enorme piscina e, bem ao fundo, uma série de canis fechados com telas e portões de ferro.

A casa principal mostrava-se muito bem pintada em branco, com as janelas de vidro e, por dentro, ricas cortinas de cor vinho. Tinha três pavimentos, sendo o último deles o dos quartos.

A biblioteca ficava no andar térreo, e era realmente grande. Já estava decorada com estantes de mogno bem polidas, que iam até o teto, abarrotadas de livros catalogados em ordem alfabética. Havia uma linda escrivaninha, da mesma cor das estantes, e uma confortável poltrona acolchoada.

O quarto principal, o de Gina, era decorado com uma linda cama em dossel marfim sobre um felpudo tapete de no mínimo oito centímetros de espessura. Estava coberta com uma fofa colcha florida. Havia dois criados mudos, um armário e uma penteadeira, todos na cor marfim.

O quarto que seria de Peter fora decorado todo em azul e branco. Não parecia realmente infantil, já que não havia muitos brinquedos. No entanto, suas inseparáveis telas e instrumentos de pintura permaneciam num canto, organizados como Gina sabia que ele gostava.

Em cima da cama do garoto havia uma grande caixa, amarrada com um laço branco.

-O que é?- Peter perguntou, ainda com os olhinhos cinzas brilhando, tamanha era a felicidade e a surpresa de entrar naquela casa, a nova casa dos 'Weasley Malfoy'.

-Por que você não abre?- Gina apontou a caixa, ao que Peter foi cautelosamente até ela.

O garotinho desfez o laço e retirou a tampa. Em questão de segundos ele estava deitado na cama, rolando de rir, com um filhote de pastor belga em seu colo.

-E então? Como vai chamá-lo?- Gina sentou-se ao lado do filho na cama, e o filhote pulou alegre em seu colo

-Eu não sei... a senhora tem algum nome legal?- ela pareceu pensar um pouco.

-Que tal Snuffles?- lembrando-se de Sirius e sua história, anos atrás.

-É, legal...- ele sorriu- Agora só faltam dezenove...- comentou, ao que recebeu um olhar desconfiado da mãe.

-Nem pense nisso, mocinho!- Gina inclinou-se sobre o corpo do filho e começou a fazer cócegas nele. Snuffles começou a latir alto, e os sons de latidos e risos se misturaram durante um bom tempo naquele quarto.

-Então, mãe...- Peter começou, algum tempo depois- a senhora olhou a casa antes mesmo?- e Gina fez-se de desentendida.

-MÃE! Anda logo! Vamos nos atrasar, sabia?

Gina parou no alto da escada e fitou os olhos cinzas do filho, ao pé desta. Peter fez o mesmo, observando a beleza que a mãe demonstrava àquela noite.

-A senhora está linda, mamãe...

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares, dando uma volta na frente do filho. Seu vestido preto balançou ao ritmo de seu movimento e marcou ainda mais as belas formas de seu corpo. Seus cabelos, soltos e caindo em cachos sobre o seu ombros, transmitiam leveza e harmonia com a sua face e suas vestes.

Logo depois Gina parou para observar o filho. O garotinho parecia, agora mais do que nunca, uma miniatura de Draco Malfoy. Os cabelos platinados dele foram penteados de lado, de uma forma elegante e bem polida, suas vestes pretas eram bem trajadas e muito formais. Ele usava um terno, formando conjunto com uma calça social e uma camisa de gola alta por baixo. E seu olhinhos, cinzas e brilhantes, transmitiam euforia e felicidade, e ao mesmo tempo, receio.

-Você está belo, meu anjo.- ela disse, dando um selinho no filho- Belo como o seu pai.- completou.

-Ele vai aparecer?- agora os olhinhos de Peter pareciam demonstrar medo. Gina olhou-o com carinho, sem saber o que responder- Ele não vai aparecer, não é mesmo?

-Eu não sei, Peter, não sei mesmo.- ela disse com sinceridade, querendo por tudo que Draco aparecesse na festa do filho. Ele havia prometido, não havia?

Peter deu de ombros, fingindo não dar importância caso o pai resolvesse não aparecer. Ele olhou para a mãe e sorriu-lhe.

-Vamos, antes que nos atrasemos mais.- então ele estendeu o braço para a mãe, como um pequeno cavalheiro.

O salão de festas da St. Bartleby's estava ricamente decorado com motivos natalinos. Foram feitos alguns efeitos trouxas de neve, de modo que, durante alguns minutos, depois de determinados intervalos de tempo, dava-se a impressão de que nevava no salão, e alguns flocos de 'imitações de neve' caíam sobre as pessoas.

Havia cinco gigantescas árvores ao redor do salão, todas com enormes bolas coloridas, além de figuras natalinas, símbolos tipicamente trouxas. Além disso, havia também várias mesas espalhadas, cada uma com o nome de um aluno, para que os pais se acomodassem.

Gina e Peter sentaram-se à mesa indicando 'Malfoy', e foram imediatamente servidos por vários garçons. O garotinho pegou alguns salgadinhos e um copo de água, já que ele não gostava nem um pouco de refrigerante trouxa. Gina apanhou uma taça de vinho, bebericando por vezes.

-Eu posso ir procurar a Kathy?- Gina apenas sorriu graciosamente para o filho.

A mulher ainda observou o movimento do salão por algum tempo, vendo pais e filhos sorrirem e se divertirem, conversarem amenidades e se descontraírem. Alguns casais levantavam-se e arriscavam uma dança romântica no meio do salão. Eles pareciam felizes.

-Sra. Malfoy.- um homem chegou à frente da mesa, estendendo a mão para Gina.

-Sr. Freak, como vai?- ela perguntou educadamente- Me acompanha no vinho?- um garçom parou ao lado deles e Gina apanhou mais uma taça de vinho, entregando-a ao homem.

-Vinho italiano?- ele bebericou, fazendo charme. Foi então que alguém apanhou a taça das mãos de Gina, experimentando o vinho e falando:

-Na verdade francês- Gina e o Sr. Freak viraram-se e deram de cara com Draco- Da melhor qualidade, ao que eu vejo. Safra de 1910... se eu não estiver enganado...

-Sr. Malfoy...- Freak abriu um sorriso cínico- entende mesmo de vinhos, não é?- Draco sorriu friamente.

-Aprendi com Virgínia, ela é melhor _sommelier_que eu.- ele disse, entregando a taça novamente à ex. mulher. Estendeu a mão para o Sr. Freak- Soube que se separou da sua mulher, Robert.- ele disse muito displicentemente.

-É, há alguns meses. Não dava mais certo. Mas vejo que você e a Sra. Malfoy estão indo muito bem.- Draco não falou nada, e muito menos Virgínia- Então, vou encontrar o Albert, para que ele não encontre o filho de vocês primeiro.- disse com certa ironia antes de se retirar.

Draco virou-se para Gina, afastando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Sentou-se, em seguida, de frente para ela.

-Desculpe-me o atraso.- ele disse muito formalmente- Mas as redes de Flu estão bloqueadas, assim como os meios de transporte bruxos. Não se pode aparatar a longas distâncias, então eu tive que pegar um vôo Paris-Londres, que atrasou...

-Bem, você veio, não é?- ela tamborilou os dedos na mesa, bebericando mais um gole de vinho- e é 1912.- ela disse com graça, vendo Draco virar todo o conteúdo restante de sua taça de vinho e chamando um garçom para apanhar outra.

-Por dois anos. Eu estou aprendendo ainda, nunca chegarei aos pés dos seus conhecimentos a respeito de vinhos, Virgínia. A propósito- Draco riu, provavelmente pensando que o que falaria a seguir não tinha nada a ver com vinhos- você está linda.

Gina sentiu sua face ruborizar e seu corpo tremer. Por um instante ela sentiu todo o amor que sentia por Draco arrebatá-la, invadindo-a e pegando-a de surpresa. Era um amor adormecido, e ela não queria que acordasse.

Durante dois meses ele sequer deu notícias. Nenhuma carta, nenhuma comunicação. Toda essa distância fê-la esquecer (ou adormecer) um pouco do que sentia por aquele louro.

E só então ela pôde parar para observá-lo melhor. Ele usava uma calça preta, como era de costume, uma camisa social escura e uma gravata cinza, sob um sobretudo imponente.

Novamente Draco virou a taça de vinho e apanhou outra. Gina franziu o cenho, perguntando-se desde quando que Draco bebia daquela maneira, tão rapidamente. O homem sorriu para a mulher à sua frente, quase que como um bobo alegre.

-Posso convidar você e o Peter para jantarem comigo?- ele perguntou, pegando Gina de surpresa. Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, refletindo sobre o comportamento controverso que Draco vinha apresentando já há alguns meses. E ela não soube porque, mas não recusou o convite.

Algumas músicas tocaram, variando entre dançantes e alegres, e românticas e leves. Gina e Draco viram Peter e Kathy dançando entre alguns alunos mais novos, e a mulher observou Luna e Harry em passos românticos entre os adultos.

-Você quer dan...- Draco começou, algum tempo depois. Porém, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Peter chegou correndo e abraçou-o por trás.

-Eu achei que o senhor não vinha...- Draco envolveu o filho num terno abraço.

-Eu prometi, não prometi?- ele disse- Só me atrasei um pouco, mas para compensar, que tal irmos os três jantar?- Peter abriu um largo sorriso.

-Posso sugerir um lugar?- Gina falou, ao que Draco e Peter assentiram- Vamos ao '_Vérit_'.

Draco puxou a cadeira de um modo cavalheiro, para que Gina se sentasse. Peter sentou-se ao lado da mãe e Draco sentou-se de frente para a ex. mulher. Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles durante alguns minutos.

-Posso ajudá-los?- um homem muito bem trajado e com sotaque francês chegou à mesa deles e estendeu-lhes a carta de comes e bebes.

Gina apanhou uma das cartas e apontou um certo prato, típico francês com _escargot_ e mais alguns toques culinários, também franceses. Peter não protestou quanto ao pedido, já que apreciava tal especiaria francesa.

-Posso sugerir um bom vinho?- o maître falou, muito educadamente.

-Traga-nos uma garrafa do melhor _Baron D'Ariginac_ que tiveres na adega.- o maître sorriu.

-A senhora tem boa noção de vinhos, se me permite o elogio. Era esse mesmo o vinho que eu ia sugerir.- Gina riu para o homem antes dele se retirar.

Durante algum tempo Draco e Gina ficaram conversando. Não souberam bem o que encontrar para entretê-los, já que durante tanto tempo estiveram separados e brigados.

Por vezes Gina questionava-se por que ela estava ali, sentada à mesa de um restaurante francês, acompanhado de Draco, em um jantar que seria 'romântico demais' se não fosse a presença de Peter. E, no caso, estava tendo uma espécie de 'reunião de família'.

Mas então ela olhava para o belo homem à sua frente. Seus cabelos louros estavam mais longos do que ela lembrava-se, de modo que uma bela franja caía-lhe sobre os olhos cinzas e tão expressivos àquele momento. E as roupas praticamente negras, com exceção da gravata, davam-lhe um ar formal e sexy. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo alguns pensamentos de sua mente...

-Não fará mal misturar os vinhos?- Draco perguntou, assim que o jantar chegou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles dois minutos antes.

-Não, não se preocupe com isso. O vinho da St. Bartleby's era realmente muito fraco, seu efeito passa rápido, já deve ter passado.- o maître provou o vinho antes de servir a mesa.- _Merci._- Gina agradeceu, muito polidamente.

-O Sr. Freak chamou-a de Sra. Malfoy- Draco comentou- Ele não sabe que você não mais a é?- Gina parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

-Na verdade, eu ainda sou a Sra. Malfoy, Draco. E, se quer saber, não pretendo deixar de ser. Com certeza não será um nome que me separará de você.- ela disse muito sutilmente.

O jantar prosseguiu silencioso, às vezes com alguns comentários engraçadas de Peter, a respeito da escola e dos amigos, até mesmo para descontrair os pais. No fundo, o garotinho Weasley Malfoy estava mesmo feliz, ao ver os pais juntos, mesmo que por alguns instantes apenas.

-Com licença,- era o maître, parando educadamente ao lado da mesa deles, logo depois de recolhidos os pratos de comida, sobremesa, e as taças de vinho- está nevando lá fora, e provavelmente, em breve, cairá uma nevasca. O segurança informou ao restaurante que os senhores chegaram à pé até o '_Vérit__'_.- Gina abriu a bolsa para apanhar um cartão de crédito trouxa, mas Draco foi mais rápido e pagou a conta com várias libras que carregava no bolso.

-Sim, nós estamos a pé.- Peter falou, de um jeito cavalheiro, quando notara que nem seu pai e nem sua mãe tinham respondido.

-O restaurante oferece aos senhores um carro para que os leve em segurança até em casa.

-Bem, obrigada, senhor- Draco disse educadamente- mas creio que não precisaremos do carro. Não moramos muito longe daqui.

-O senhor tem certeza?- Draco olhou para Gina, que sorria de um jeito misterioso para ele.

-Sim, claro. Mesmo assim obrigado pela atenção.

Estranhamente Draco ofereceu o braço para Gina e, assim, passaram a andar como um casal pelas ruas cobertas de neve de Londres. Peter ia no colo do pai, já quase adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, mas mantinha um sorriso débil, por causa do sono, no rosto, demonstrando a felicidade por ver os pais juntos.

-Não precisamos nos arranhar feito cão e gato só porque estamos separados, não é?- Gina falou.

Draco abriu a porta velha do caldeirão furado, que ficava apenas a dois quarteirões do restaurante, e eles entraram. Não havia ninguém lá, a não ser o velho Tom, dono do bar, aparentando um estado de pré decomposição do corpo devido à velhice.

-Claro que não.- ele disse, a voz um pouco vacilante, talvez por causa do vinho forte que bebera- Me reprimo por causa da inimizade que desenvolvemos. Mas já disse, até hoje não entendi.- Gina fez a série de sempre com a varinha, batendo contra os tijolos certos, e a passagem para o Beco Diagonal se abriu- Bom que os bruxos têm feitiços para limpar as ruas da neve excessiva- ela comentou vagamente, notando as ruas do beco diagonal limpas de neve, sendo que a neve que caía, evaporava-se antes de tocar o chão.

-Bom que nós temos feitiços de impermeabilização, senão Peter pegaria uma pneumonia das fortes apenas nesses trajeto do restaurante para cá.- Draco falou, certificando-se de que a neve não tocava nem o corpo de Peter, em seu colo, e nem o de Gina.

-Você vai voltar para Paris?- ela perguntou, um tanto receosa.

-Tenho alguns negócios a terminar por lá. Creio que eu não vá demorar. Mas receio não chegar antes da primavera.

Andaram por algumas lojas, meramente olhando de relance para as vitrines escuras. Lojas de roupas, livros, animais... foi então que Gina parou à frente de uma loja de decoração.

O letreiro dizia _'Jewel'_. Numa letra arranjada e cheia de voltas, muito bonita e elegante. Na vitrine havia apenas um objeto, que chamou muito a atenção de Gina. Era uma flor de cristal, brilhante, delicada, do tamanho da palma dela. Bem modelada, com uma sombra estranhamente colorida ao redor dela, como se fosse uma áurea.

Ela riu. _'Áurea só existem em humanos, Gin...'_ – ela pensou _'Será mesmo?'_. Draco olhou para a flor também, mas nele aquele objeto não exercia tanto fascínio e admiração como apenas os olhos de Gina demonstravam.

-É bonita, não é?- ela comentou, passando os dedos no vidro da vitrine- Parece tão perfeita e singela...

-Mãe...- Peter choramingou, fazendo com que Gina voltasse sua atenção para ele. O garoto dormia tranqüilamente no colo do pai.

-Vamos pra casa.- ela falou- Peter está cansado, tenho que botá-lo na cama, ou ele vai ficar com torcicolo pela manhã.

Os três seguiram até uma loja iluminada, chamada _'Portas da Coruja'_. Entraram e viram três, das quatro paredes internas, cobertas por portas, do chão ao teto.

-Para onde?- falou um homem simpático, vindo até eles.

-Alderley Edge, por favor.- Draco falou.

-Não é melhor você ir direto para a sua casa, Draco?

-Claro que não, Virgínia. Vou deixá-los na porta de casa, aí então eu conheço a entrada de sua casa nova, pelo menos.- Gina franziu o cenho, novamente questionando-se a respeito do comportamento controverso do ex. marido.

O homem da loja apontou a varinha para uma porta vermelha em uma das paredes e esta veio flutuando até parar à frente deles. A porta se abriu, revelando não a figura de um dos lados da loja, mas sim um belo e escuro jardim. O jardim de Alderley Edge.

Eles atravessaram a porta e Gina guiou-os até a entrada da casa onde morava com o filho. Virou-se para Draco, tomando, cuidadosamente, Peter do colo do pai.

-Então, Draco, obrigada por esta noite.- ela sorriu enquanto Peter remexia-se em seu colo.

Draco inclinou-se para mais perto de Gina e levou o rosto para próximo do rosto do filho, coberto pelos finos cabelos louros. Ele afastou os fios do rosto da criança e beijou-o carinhosamente. Seu peito, estranhamente, doeu, e ele não soube explicar o que aquilo significava.

-Eu tenho que ir.- Draco falou, enquanto Gina rodava a chave da porta de entrada. Ela não conseguiu contrariá-lo- Então... eu já vou...- ele continuou sem jeito, nem soube bem porquê- E... bem... Feliz Natal...- ele, então, estendeu uma caixinha de chumbo, nela gravada o nome _'Virgínia'_- acho que vai gostar, mas não abra agora, certo?- ela confirmou com a cabeça, ainda observando a beleza da caixa, modelado como se fosse uma armadura.- O de Peter já deve estar no quarto dele.

Ela já ia dizer para ele que também tinha comprado um presente para ele, e que não soubera ao certo porque o fizera, mas o fato é que havia um belo presente de natal esperando por ele. Porém, assim que ela olhou para o local onde Draco deveria estar, ele já havia desaparatado.

Gina ainda olhou para os lados, procurando pelo louro, mas não havia nem sinal dele. Então, notando a hora tardia, ela abriu a porta de entrada e fechou-a atrás de si assim que entrou em casa.

Ao menos a noite fora agradável...

**N/Rbc** um capítulo grande....q eu adorei escrever durante as madrugadas da vida... só uma coisinha, antes de tudo: eu não me acostumo com o nome GINEVRA, então, nada de GINEVRA nas minhas fics...não mesmo... acho realmente sexy quando o Draco chama e Gina de VIRGÍNIA, sei lá, é algo forte e...sexy! E agora vou direto pros agradecimentos:

**Lullaby**** Night:** bem... acho q não... acho realmente q o tio voldinho num tah no corpo do meu draquinho... e o Peter sente a Gina...e vice versa... de qualquer modo... obrigada pelo comentário.. tenho q parar por aqui ante q eu fale demais...rs...Bjinhos...

**Maira Granger:** mairaaaa......por aqui....hehe... bom te ler, linda... qt à história de Harry e Luna, eu estou me acostumando com isso agora... pq pra mim ou é Harry e Gina ou Draco e Gina e Harry num pode ficar com a Chang de jeito nenhum... fiquei com preguiça de criar uma personagem do nada pra ser mulher dele, aí acabei botando a Luna mesmo, e acabei dando uma filha pra eles...a Kathy... porque a Kathy do início da fic, sabe, a da carta que o Pete manda... pois é, até ali num era pra ser, mas depois acabou sendo...rs...Bjinhos...

**Rute**** Riddle:** bem...bem... vc leu este capítulo primeiro q todo mundo... sempre recebendo-o por partes já que nunca tava terminado... mas acabou q vc leu ele todinho...rs...e viu? Acabou a tortura... e o próximo capítulo, bem... talvez vc já saiba do que se trata, sabe? Bem, se não sabe eu te conto pelo MSN...bem, talvez não hj, já que vc saiu...hehe...Bjinhos...

**Miaka** ahn... sim e não... talvez mais para sim... bem, qt ao Draco, acredite, ele não tem muita culpa... caramba, falei demais...rs... e mais... o draquinho se afundando na bebida, tadinho...Bjinhos...

**L** quem bom q gostou do cap6... hehe... e deste? Gostou? Bjinhos...

**Lakinha** de boa... eu tbm adorei o jeito das duas putinhas... e gostou da morte da Parkinson? Sei q devia ter expandido mais isso, mas fiquei com preguiça, mas valeu a morte... uma a menos...hehe...Bjinhos...

**Kika**** Felton:** ihhh....... sem problema garota... o importante não é comentar? Bem, claro q é... não importa se cedo ou tarde... acho q digo isso mais por mim, q estou de ler tuas fics...hehe...este capítulo eu achei legal... bem legal...e vc? Bjinhos...

**Farallinha**...bem...bem... gostoso, lindo, inconseqüente, sexy... tudo de bom... só posso dizer isso... e sim: vai ter uma continuação: NOSSOS LAÇOS...rsrs... atualização ta aí, um pouco atrasada mas enfim...bem, quanto aos professores, alguns são amados sim, mas outros...pw... dá vontade de responder e sair da sala sem autorização, de tão chatos e imbecis que são... de boa...rs...Bjinhos...

**Taty**** M. Potter:**... hehe... obrigada pelo lindo elogio, Taty, fico feliz q ache minha fic tão boa... mas bem, não soou tão sarcástico pq a angústia meio q já tah passando...percebeu né? Bjinhos...

Bem... próximo capítulo, prometo algo que agrade a todos... vou fazer o melhor possível... então...

**Bjinhos****... Rebeca Maria!!!**


	9. Ultrapassando Feitiços Primeira Parte

**Capítulo IX**

**Ultrapassando Feitiços**

**Primeira Parte**

Gina apanhou o medalhão de metal e segurou-o firmemente entre seus dedos. Uma sensação gostosa passou pelo seu corpo ao sentir o objeto gelado em sua mão. Abriu-o e viu a foto de Draco e Peter, com a semelhança entre eles bem acentuada nas duas fotos.

O que significaria aquilo? A primeira vez que Draco lhe dera aquele medalhão fora anos atrás, quando ela ainda fazia o sétimo ano, dizendo que voltaria para buscá-lo. E agora? Aquele presente de Natal significava que ele voltaria?

Ela apoiou a cabeça nos braços, deitando-a na escrivaninha. Não demorou para que ela adormecesse.

"-Virgínia, acalme-se, certo?- Draco disse de uma maneira carinhosa enquanto guiava a namorada pelos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts.

-Mas, Draco...

-Eu sei, eu sei, minha linda, você está nervosa, eu também estou, mas como eu disse, eu quero que esta seja uma noite especial para você, e não para 'nós'. Já disse que não vou te obrigar a nada, jamais pensei nisso.

-Mas, Draco...- ela tentou de novo.

-Nada de mas, Srta. Malfoy!- ele falou, virando-se para ela e, rapidamente, puxando-a pela cintura para um beijo apaixonado, ao qual ela correspondeu com intensidade.

Logo depois, Draco abriu uma porta ao lado deles e fez com que Gina entrasse atrás dele.

E Gina não soube explicar exatamente a sensação que tivera quando entrou naquela sala. O cheiro, sem dúvidas, era de baunilha. Havia flores de baunilha espalhadas pelo chão, várias delas, formando um tapete grosso, macio e branco de pétalas, uma bela música tocando ao fundo, uma mesa posta para dois, com duas belas velas com chamas vermelhas e românticas... aliás, havia uma ótima atmosfera romântica naquela sala.

-Parabéns pela maioridade bruxa, meu amor.- ele disse num sussurro, ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer, obrigando-a a segurar-se no pescoço dele- Recomendo que tire os sapatos...- ele aconselhou, referindo-se às flores espalhadas no chão.

-Eu...- ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar.

-Só me diga se você gostou...- ele pediu, olhando a fundo nos olhos dela.

-Eu amei.- ela murmurou, abraçando-se a ele e, em seguida, dando um longo e demorado beijo nele.

Draco segurou Gina pela cintura, apoiando suas mãos ali e mantendo-as imóveis.

Foi ela quem ousou seus toques ao fechar a mão sobre o traseiro dele, apertando-o com desejo. Ele riu junto aos lábios dela, ao que ela acabou rindo também, corando ao perceber seu ato.

-Você me faz perder meu juízo perfeito, Draco...- ela brincou, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

-Essa é a intenção, minha linda...- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela e, de algum modo, aquilo a excitou como nunca antes, fazendo-a tremer.

-Você acha que devemos?- ela perguntou timidamente.

-Você quer?- ele perguntou de um jeito paciente, segurando as mãos trêmulas dela- Eu quero, minha linda, mas esperarei o tanto que for até você querer. Sabe que não vou te forçar a n...- mas ele foi interrompido por um caloroso beijo dela.

-Você sabe que eu quero, Draco...sabe melhor do que eu que eu não resisto aos seus encantos...- ela falava entre beijos- Sabe que eu me derreto quando você vem com essa história de 'minha linda pra cá... minha linda pra lá...', e quando você deixa de atender ao seus desejos para atender às minhas manhas...

-Virgínia, você me conquistou com esse seu jeitinho meigo e, por vezes, ousado. Não sei desde quando, nem como tudo começou, mas sei que hoje eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, e te quero para todo o sempre, ao meu lado. Quero ter uma penca de filhos ruivos contigo, e quero vê-los crescer me chamando de 'papai'...- os olhos cinzas de Draco brilharam, e Gina parecia maravilhada com as palavras do namorado.

-Você está falando sério, Draco?- ela perguntou, descrente.

-Quanto ao 'te quero para todo o sempre' sim... a respeito da 'penca de filhos ruivos', bem, eu não creio muito nisso...- ele falou divertido. Gina começou a rir e bateu carinhosamente no ombro dele- Mas podemos nos ater a um ou dois, quem sabe...

-Eu te amo, sabia?- ela disse de repente, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e fitando seus olhos cinzas- Muito.- completou.

-Eu também te amo muito, Virgínia.

Draco segurou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Gina foi envolvida por uma sensação de plenitude que ela só conhecia através dos beijos daquele rapaz à sua frente.

**-INÍCIO DE NC17 LEVE-**

Ela levou uma das mãos à blusa dele, passando-a por debaixo do tecido fino, tocando a barriga bem definida dele, com alguns pêlos que subiam-lhe até o peito. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios, entre um beijo e outro, ao notar que aquilo a excitava.

Ele, por sua vez, tentava manter o autocontrole, mas os dedos delicados de Gina passeando pelo seu peito, os lábios dela junto aos seus, o cheiro doce que emanava de seu corpo... aquilo o fazia perder completamente o juízo perfeito. E a situação ficou ainda mais difícil para Draco quando Gina levou sua mão até a calça dele, atrevendo-se a tocá-lo levemente sobre o tecido...

-Você sabe que eu quero tanto ou mais que você, Draco...- ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele, logo depois tornando a beijá-lo.

Ele seguia cauteloso, ainda temendo assustar a namorada. Ela sabia que ele já tinha certa experiência naqueles assuntos, embora, a julgar pelos toques mais ousados da garota, ela apenas queria que ele lhe ensinasse tais assuntos.

Foi Gina quem tirou uma das mãos de Draco de sua cintura e levou-a ao encontro dos seus seios, tocando-os sobre o tecido da blusa. Foi ela quem levou a outra mão dele até o cós de sua saia, pedindo com o olhar que ele a fizesse sua.

Draco, agora, não conseguia e nem queria se controlar. Ele apanhou Gina no colo e deitou-a carinhosamente sobre o macio tapete de pétalas de flores de baunilha. Ficou a olhá-la por alguns instantes, perdendo-se no fogo crescente que eram os olhos dela, percebendo que realmente ela o queria naquele momento.

Gina novamente levou suas mãos ao peito de Draco, por baixo da blusa, atiçando-o a tomar iniciativas. Ele, por sua vez, afastou a blusa dela e subiu sua mão pela barriga da garota, até tocar carinhosamente um dos seios dela. Ela mordeu os lábios, sentindo subitamente sua garganta ficar seca.

Era um misto de sensações que ela nunca tinha sentido. Um arrepio nasceu bem ali, onde Draco a tocava agora, com leves movimentos circulares, e percorreu todo o seu corpo em poucos segundos, deixando-a sem ações, e com a garganta seca.

Num breve momento de clareza, entre uma sensação e outra, Gina conseguiu livrar Draco da blusa, deixando o peito nu, mostrando o peito bem definido, excitando-a ainda mais com aqueles pêlos subindo pelo corpo...

Draco livrou Gina da parte de cima das roupas dela, tendo uma bela e tentadora visão do corpo bem modelado da namorada. Então ele a beijou, primeiro na testa, sussurrando um breve 'Eu te amo'. Desceu ao nariz e à maçã do rosto, e logo depois beijou ardentemente sua boca. Delicadamente levou os lábios ao pescoço e ao colo dela. E Gina não repreendeu um gemido quando sentiu a boca de Draco envolver o bico rosado de seu seio.

Nervosamente ela levou as mãos ao botão inútil da calça dele, desabotoando-o. Draco ajudou-a, muito sem jeito, a retirar suas calças, logo depois tentou retirar a saia dela, atrapalhando-se um pouco, mas conseguindo livrá-la do tecido incômodo.

Ela o encorajou a ir em frente quando ela mesmo retirou a cueca dele, e levou as mãos dele à sua calcinha, para que ele fizesse o mesmo com ela.

-Não tenha medo, Draco- ela sussurrou- eu não tenho...

Draco olhou carinhosamente para a namorada, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios, postando-se entre as pernas dela.

**-FIM DE NC17 LEVE-**

Gina adorava olhar fundo nos olhos de Draco. E adorava ainda mais quando ele também a fitava, com amor e paixão. Fazer amor com Virgínia Weasley, para Draco, era penetrar sua alma e saber o que ela estava sentindo, reconhecer suas expressões e unir-se a ela em emoções maravilhosas que, eles sabiam, só seriam capazes de sentir juntos."

Seu braço doía. Sua perna tremia e formigava. Suas costas pareciam estar quebradas. Sua cabeça latejava. Virgínia levantou-se, e ao primeiro momento não sentiu a mão esquerda, que segurava firmemente uma pena fina entre os dedos.

Ela olhou para a janela, notando que já era noite. Olhou para o relógio na parede, era de madrugada. Em pouco mais de duas horas o sol nasceria.

-Não posso dormir agora...- ela esfregou os olhos.

Sua escrivaninha estava um tanto bagunçada, com alguns vários papéis idênticos espalhados sobre ela.

Para Draco Malfoy

De Virgínia

Ela pensou um pouco, parando a pena no momento em que ia escrever seu sobrenome. Parou. Posicionou a pena e parou novamente.

Para Draco Malfoy

De Virgínia Malfoy

Ela escreveu com a letra bem caligráfica, cheia de voltas e muito elegante. Aquele era o convite para o seu aniversário de 29 anos.

Logo depois de assinar o convite de Draco, Gina pegou dois formulários e um pergaminho enrolado. Um deles falava sobre 'aulas de artes plásticas', chamando-a para lecionar numa Faculdade de Artes, para trouxas. O outro formulário ela teria que assinar e enviar para o Instituto de Medicina Bruxa e Pesquisas onde, em breve, ela estaria estudando para tornar-se uma Médi-Bruxa Curandeira. O pergaminho era a confirmação da exposição de seus quadros no Museu Harry Potter de Arte e História da Magia para dali há dois meses mais ou menos.

Preencheu o formulário de Médi-Bruxaria e despachou-o por uma das corujas da casa. Logo depois afastou todos os papéis da escrivaninha e organizou-os em pilhas de 'Convites da Gina', 'Convites do Peter', 'Documentos de Separação', 'Relatórios de Pesquisas sobre Comportamentos Humanos – Por Luna e Remo' e 'Pilha de Papéis Inúteis'.

Após fazer isso, resolveu ir dormir. Notou, através das cortinas pesadas de veludo vinho da biblioteca, que os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam no horizonte, indicando que em breve amanheceria. Ao longe ela podia ouvir passarinhos cantando, provavelmente eufóricos por mais um dia.

Instintivamente ela abriu as cortinas da biblioteca, esquecendo-se imediatamente da idéia de 'dormir' que tivera antes, e parou o olhar nos jardins de casa, que clareavam mais e mais a cada instante. Snuffles, o cachorro de Peter, corria de um lado para outro, brincando com Angie, a cachorra de Gina, que na verdade Draco tinha dado de Natal ao filho, mas o animal, da mesma raça de Snuffles, apegara-se muito mais à dona da casa.

Gina, então, desviou o olhar para o parque de Alderley Edge, à frente de sua casa. Por detrás da pequena floresta que ali se estendia, o sol despontava, tomando os céus e clareando tudo ao redor. Era mesmo uma imagem bela.

Assim que o sol nasceu, Gina fechou novamente as cortinas da biblioteca. Virou-se e dirigiu-se à escrivaninha. Pegou o medalhão prateado, esquecido sobre a mesa, e botou numa gaveta, trancando-a, em seguida, com um feitiço isolante.

Bocejou. Sono, muito sono era o que ela sentia naquele momento. Com muito esforço ela subiu três lances de escada, repudiando-se e xingando-se de seguida quando lembrou-se que 'aparatar' era um meio de locomoção ágil e que não exigia esforços. Bem, ela não podia culpar-se. Seu raciocínio estava lerdo e cansado demais para se lembrar que, anos atrás, ela tinha conseguido licença para aparatar.

Sua cama a chamava, e aos seus olhos, àquela altura da manhã, exercia um fascínio sobre ela que ela não podia explicar. Ela ainda sorriu ao ver que Peter estava adormecido num dos lados da cama, parecendo um anjinho. Seus pensamentos se tornaram claros num espasmo de segundo, antes de deitar-se no espaço vazio da cama. Ainda olhou por um segundo apenas para o filho, antes de cair num sono profundo.

"-Virgínia, eu estou falando com você.- Draco pareceu irritado por um momento. Gina baixou o enorme livro de Poções e encarou o namorado.

-Eu estou te ouvindo, Draco.- ela disse pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança.

-Não parece. Você fica aí, olhando pra esse grotesco livro de Poções, dando mais atenção a uma poção Wiggenweld de fortalecimento do que a mim, que já te dou forças só por estar na sua vida.- ele retrucou, fazendo gestos e expressões engraçadas. Ela riu.

-Você não tem jeito, não é, Draco? Prepotente e narcisista...- comentou.

-Eu falo sério, Vi...- ele falou, cheio de manha, pedindo carinho. Gina sabia que Draco estava carente, apenas em ouvi-lo chamá-la de 'Vi'.

-Me diga, Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo? Não era pra você estar no Ministério, trabalhando como 'ajudante do chefe da Sessão de Artefatos Trouxas'?

-Vi, não faz assim comigo.- ele fez um biquinho infantil, o que fez Gina rir e aproximar-se dele, sentando-se no colo de Draco- Você sabe que eu já admiti que ser ajudante do seu pai é interessante, mesmo que não seja efetivamente legal, ainda assim é interessante. Mas eu não estou aqui para isso...

-Então diga-me, Draco- Gina parou um pouco e levou os lábios à orelha dele, mordiscando-a levemente, seguindo com pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço, leves, mas que causavam sensações arrebatadoras no namorado- diga-me a que propósito você veio- e mordiscou os lábios dele enquanto o beijava- e me diz, meu amor, se você vai sempre estar comigo quando eu precisar...

-Bem...- Draco suspirou, contendo seus hormônios, ao sentir as mordidas de Gina. Ele apertou a perna dela quando sentiu uma mordida mais forte em seu pescoço, e sentiu seu corpo tremer involuntariamente- eu estou debaixo de você agora, caso precise de mim...- sua voz saiu trêmula, vacilante- e você descobriu o meu propósito, Virgínia...

-Propósito interessante o seu, não é? Malicioso...- ela parou e mordeu os lábios dele, sentindo-o tremer sob o seu corpo.

-Vi...- ele tentou- por favor, não faça... não faça isso se não quiser entrar em... território...perigoso...

-Território perigoso?- ela falou com a voz confiante- Falando desse jeito você só me excita mais ainda...- ele, com muita dificuldade, afastou-a e fitou os olhos afogueados da namorada.

-Então o que acha de mandar a poção Wiggenweld para o caldeirão para termos mais espaço?- ela olhou de Draco para o livro de poções, abrindo um sorriso fino e de meio lado, e estreitando os olhos de uma maneira sensual.

Empurrou o livro para o chão, que caiu com um barulho seco, e depois empurrou Draco para cima da mesa, ficando por cima dele e logo desatando a gravata do rapaz, tirando-a do pescoço dele e colocando-a em seu próprio, fazendo charme. Draco apanhou a gravata e puxou Gina para que deitasse sobre ele.

-Sabe o que vou fazer com você agora?- ele perguntou, levando suas mãos à cintura dela e apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

-Uhm...- e antes que Gina pudesse responder, Draco apanhou sua boca num beijo apaixonado.

Poderia ser apenas mais um beijo entre Draco e Gina. Mais um daqueles arrebatadores, dados com paixão e malícia, seguidos de toques ousados, provocando-lhes sensações infinitas.

Porém, aquele era um beijo diferente. Parecia não conter a malícia e a ousadia de sempre. Parecia conter mais amor do que jamais Draco teria demonstrado num simples beijo. Havia mais emoção e sensações, e mais mágica.

Draco abriu a boca e deixou que sua língua passasse para a de Gina, explorando-a de uma forma delicada e diferente até então. Parecia explorar mais recantos do que antes, como se fizesse um reconhecimento de território.

Os corações daqueles jovens pararam por um instante, para só depois tornarem a bater a um mesmo ritmo.

As mãos de Draco estavam paradas na cintura de Gina. As mãos delas estavam espalmadas no peito dele. Não eram preciso toques para que eles sentissem, com aquele beijo, a plenitude que os invadia.

E então, a um determinado momento, foi como se uma doce melodia começasse a tocar dentro deles, harpas, misturadas a vozes angelicais. E seus corpos tremeram, tamanha energia que passava entre eles, apenas com aquele beijo...

-Você...- Gina fitou os olhos cinzas de Draco. A garota buscava ar e sentia o peito de Draco subir e descer descompassado sob as suas mãos.

-Sim, Virgínia, eu... eu senti isso...- ele sussurrou, não encontrando forças para falar normalmente.

-É a primeira vez que isso acontece...o que significa?- Draco sorriu e puxou-a para um beijo selinho.

-Que nosso amor é forte demais, Vi.- ele disse, fitando os olhos dela, que agora estavam calmos e cheios de amor- capaz de ultrapassar barreiras inimagináveis...- e, então, dizendo isso, Draco beijou-a mais uma vez."

Gina suspirou e remexeu-se na cama, trazendo os cobertores mais para junto de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, sentindo o sono esvair-se aos poucos. O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão, e não por causa das cortinas fechadas, mas sim porque era noite. Ela levantou-se, um tanto assustada. Quanto tempo teria dormido?

**::LOL:: N/Rbc: **Certo... o capítulo não está completo... três pessoas leram essa parte primeiro que todo mundo... Kika Felton, que recebeu o capítulo de aniversário (Foi esse capítulo né, Kika?), Rute Riddle, porque eu não agüentei e mandei pra ela, e Ana Luthor, que eu também não agüentei e a fiz escolher entre o trecho de Laços Desfeitos ou o trecho de Through Your Kiss... no final das contas ela recebeu os dois ::LOL:: e ainda me deu a idéia de publicar o capítulo desse jeito... como estava demorando muito pra eu publicar, resolvi colocar assim mesmo...

**Rute Riddle: **hei, adoro seus comentários, adoro suas fics e adoro conversar contigo no MSN... ::LOL:: adoro receber capítulos de A Filha da Profecia antes de todo mundo e saber da história adiantada...rs...adoro você, Rute! Bjinhos...

**Kika Felton-89: **uhm...obrigada por comentar, Kika, e obrigada por me mandar a sua Fic num arquivo só pelo MSN... ainda não li toda, mas vou ler e comentar, OK? Mesmo que eu vá comentando aos poucos, de capítulo em capítulo...rs...::LOL:: Bjinhos...

**Ana Luthor: **"moça", adoro suas **cartas**...rs... aliás, mais do que isso, **AMO** suas cartas...pode escrevê-las à vontade que eu lerei com o maior prazer (muito possivelmente mais de duas vezes...)...::LOL:: tá vendo? Agora que aprendi esse sinalzinho não pára mais...rs...::LOL:: mesmo sem saber o que, efetivamente, eles significam... "Beca revira os olhos e sorri...viaja um pouco...realmente... – ela deduz – _calor_..." ai ai...rs...viajei agora... mas eu tinha entendido, viu, linda? Agora diz o que você acha do capítulo, já que me deixou curiosa – e **frustrada** – por não ter me dito pelo MSN! ::LOL:: eu estou usando os sinaizinhos a torto e a direita...Hahaha! Quanto ao Peter, bem, esse é provavelmente o filho que eu quero ter, algum dia, já que os meus filhotes são uns capetinhas...rs...mas sem comparação...

**Friend-of-Sims: **seguinte: valeu por ter me adicionado no MSN...e obrigada por ler a Fic e dizer que está gostando...digo que ainda vai rolar muita coisa na Série Laços, se não nessa Fic, em uma das continuações...quanto a me arrancar informações sobre a Fic, bem, tem algumas pessoas que conseguem fazê-lo...rs...mas...valeu por comentar...::LOL::

**Jully-Li:** ahhhhhhh, é tão bom receber comentários elogiando a Fic...é ótimo saber quando as pessoas estão gostando...Peter é realmente muito fofo, lindo, cutchu, cute... tudo de bom...só que só tem seis anos...barbaridade Tche!...rs...mas enquanto isso a gente imagina como ele vai ser quando estiver mais velho ::LOL::...rs... Bjinhos...

**miaka: **uhm...e este capítulo, está tranqüilo??? Sinceramente eu achei...uhm..._quente_, talvez... Ai ai... a maldição??? Bem, por enquanto ela não fica... Hahuahau! Surpresinha...vou dar uma de má agora...Bjinhos...

**Faralinha: **Final sem fim??? Haha! Que é isso...mas muito provavelmente, possivelmente...bem, veremos isso no final...::LOL:: E o Peter, bem... de tanto elogiarem o Peter agora eu quero um Peter pra mim...

**Maira Granger: **você sempre por aqui, né, Linda? Que bom que gosta das Fics, e saiba que seus elogios só me dão mais estímulo para continuar a escrever...rs...e outra coisa...a verdade é que é realmente **_sexy_** quando o Draco chama a Gina de Virgínia, e eu achei simplesmente ótimo ele chamá-la, nesse capítulo, de **_Vi_**...achei meigo e singelo...::LOL::...e continuando com a pergunta: você tem MSN???

Bem...bem...só agora eu me toquei o quanto eu demorei para atualizar essa FanFic...me sinto tão culpada e me repudio por isso...e o pior é que agora a tendência é demorar mais (eu posso fugir, sabem? E escapar pra net pra publicar os capítulos...) e eu vou tentar ser breve, porque eu quero terminar logo essa Fic e meu projeto é publicar a continuação (**NLE** – por enquanto só as iniciais, mesmo que, acho, duas ou três pessoas já saibam qual será... - ao que me consta, serão cinco ou seis capítulos...) antes do final do ano...rs...

Para essa Fic, serão mais...3 capítulos...a segunda parte de 'Ultrapassando Feitiços' e mais dois... enfim, acho que é isso... Bjinhos para todos... **Rebeca Maria** (**Beca Malfoy**)!!!


	10. Ultrapassando Feitiços Segunda Parte

**Capítulo IX**

**Ultrapassando Feitiços**

**Segunda Parte**

Gina encostou-se no batente da porta e ficou a admirar o interior do aposento. Estava bastante escuro, muito embora uma pouca luz da lua entrasse por uma fresta da cortina e iluminasse a cama de Peter.

O garotinho dormia tranqüilamente, suspirando com calma de vez em quando, parecendo sorrir, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom. Deu um beijo no filho antes de sair para a biblioteca.

Remexeu alguns pergaminhos empilhados sobre a mesa e sorriu ao notar que tinha dormido por mais de doze horas.

-Noctívaga...- ela observou, antes de assinar mais alguns convites tanto da sua festa como da de Peter, e enviá-los ou pela lareira, ou pelas corujas da casa.

Ainda ficou olhando por um tempo para o convite a ser enviado para Draco. A letra caprichada e o nome de casada... antes que se arrependesse ou de convidá-lo, ou de ter botado o sobrenome Malfoy, entregou-o a uma última coruja parada na janela.

-Entregue isso em mãos, OK?- ela pediu ao animal- Se não encontrá-lo, traga de volta!- e viu a ave sumir no céu escuro.

No entanto, assim que a ave desapareceu, Gina pensou se tinha feito o certo realmente, continuar usando seu nome de casada.

-Você ainda o ama, Virgínia...- uma vozinha da verdade falou dentro dela, ao que ela sorriu.

Ela olhou para a mão esquerda, observando a aliança que Draco lhe dera assim que se casaram. Era um conjunto de três anéis, dois de ouro branco e um de ouro, entrelaçados um no outro. No meio havia uma pequena e singela imagem de uma rosa cruzada com uma espada.

Com receio, e talvez medo, ela tirou a aliança do dedo e guardou-a na gaveta da escrivaninha, trancando-a com magia e chave logo em seguida.

-------------------------

A escada estava com um efeito transparente, quase fantasmagórico e insólito. No lugar de corrimões, havia cascatas de flores brancas, que liberavam uma doce essência de baunilha. No chão estendia-se um tapete de nuvens, dando às pessoas a impressão de que estavam flutuando. O teto fora encantado para mostrar o céu estrelado do lado de fora, e a iluminação do ambiente ficava por conta das estrelas.

Vários convidados circulavam pela sala, todos vestidos de um modo muito fino e elegante. Os convidados que chegavam paravam à porta para cumprimentar a aniversariante.

Gina estava radiante em sua festa. Ostentava um belo sorriso no rosto, demonstrando uma felicidade que há muito não sentia, e um brilho no olhar que há muito não era visto. Seu vestido era vermelho, com um decote na frente que valorizava seu busto e um enorme decote nas costas, que chegava até o cóccix. O tecido fino e delicado caía-lhe até abaixo dos joelhos, em pontas recortadas e desiguais, dando charme ao visual.

Seus cabelos estavam presos num meio coque atrás, deixando apenas algumas mechas enroladas caírem sobre os olhos. Estes estavam mais castanhos do que o normal, quase num tom vermelho intenso.

Ela cumprimentou alguns convidados, todos vestidos elegantemente, e certificou-se de que todos estavam sendo bem servidos. Viu seus irmãos chegarem, Rony acompanhado de Hermione, Fred e Jorge sozinhos, Gui com sua nova namorada e Carlinhos com sua mulher. Seus pais chegaram em seguida, minutos depois.

-Você está linda, irmãzinha.- Rony falou, ao que Gina prontamente agradeceu, com um gracioso beijo no rosto.

Gina andou por entre os convidados, verificando se estava tudo correndo bem. A música estava ótima, os comes e bebes melhores ainda, o clima estava perfeito...mas ainda faltava alguém...e ela sentiu seu coração doer ao perceber que provavelmente Draco não iria aparecer.

Remo e Narcisa apareceram mais para o fim da noite, já quase madrugada. Gina perguntou algo sobre Draco para Narcisa, mas esta não soube responder nada a respeito.

-E Harry e Luna?- Gina riu com a pergunta de Remo.

-Bem, eles provavelmente estão num dos cantos dessa casa enorme...- ela reparou no olhar que Remo lançou a Narcisa e acrescentou- mas vocês podem usar a biblioteca se quiserem- e riu em seguida, ao notar que ambos ficaram corados.

-Eu estava mesmo querendo ver os seus livros, Gina...- Remo falou, mostrando um meio sorriso.

-Eu posso mostrar o caminho até eles, Remo...

--------------------

Ele beijou-a com carinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos e macios dela. Ouviu-a sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, com um timbre de gemido ou algo muito parecido. Aquilo apenas instigou-o a continuar com as carícias.

As luzes ligadas permitiam que ele visse cada reação contorcida de seu rosto, e cada mudança de intensidade no brilho dos belos olhos azuis. O cabelo loiro dela já estava um tanto desarrumado, mas nada que um bom feitiço não resolvesse. Os seus, bagunçados por natureza, passavam despercebidos.

-Harry, eu quero te dizer uma coisa importante...- Luna falou, ofegante, apoiada na escrivaninha, sendo abraçada e tocada por Harry.

-Eu também preciso te pedir uma coisa...- sem esperar qualquer resposta, Harry retirou do terno uma caixinha preta, pequena e aveludada- Quer se casar comigo?- disparou, deixando Luna sem ar. Nesse instante, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e por ela entraram Gina, Remo e Narcisa.

-Oras, mas vejam quem está por aqui.- Remo disse de um jeito quase feroz, no sentido de malicioso e divertido- Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?

-Não, eu só estava pedindo a Luna em casamento.- Harry falou, parecendo frustrado, ao que Gina, Remo e Narcisa riam.

-E eu estava prestes a dizer pro Harry que estou grávida.- os três que tinham acabado de entrar riram, de uma maneira quase inocente, enquanto Harry olhava da mulher para os amigos, perguntando-se se aquilo era verdade.

-Isso é sério?

-Claro que é, seu bobo.- Harry pegou na mão de Luna e puxou-a para fora da biblioteca- Com licença, mas a Sra. Potter e eu temos assuntos sérios a tratar.

-Certo, assuntos sérios.- Remo debochou.

-Você nunca vai perder esse seu senso de humor, não é?

-Querida, eu convivi com o Sirius, o rei do humor, por longos anos, você queria o quê?

-O meu Remo Lupin está de bom tamanho.- ela disse, dando um selinho no marido.

-Ótimo, estou sobrando aqui.- Gina observou- Fiquem à vontade, OK? A biblioteca é de vocês.

Gina saiu da biblioteca, deixando os dois a sós. Mais uma vez ela voltou para o salão principal, e ficou conversando durante algum tempo com alguns convidados, antes de dirigir-se para a sacada.

O vento ainda estava um tanto frio, mas era agradável ao toque. O céu, estrelado e brilhante, parecia sorrir para ela.

-Sabe,- uma voz falou atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se- uma tradição persa diz que durante uma noite elege-se um rei ou uma rainha, e este decidirá que rumo tomará uma conversa.- era Draco quem falava.

Gina fitou os olhos dos ex. marido, notando um brilho especial neles. Estava belo, como sempre, mas muito mais charmoso e atraente. Ela adorava quando ele deixava o cabelo sem gel, de modo que caísse sobre os olhos, dando-lhe um ar sensual. E combinava seus cabelos loiros com uma elegante veste escura, geralmente preta.

Ela viu-o colocar duas garrafas sobre o parapeito da sacada, uma de vinho e outra de água, e duas taças ao lado.

-Se o rei ou rainha encher uma das taças com mais água, significa que só tratarão de assuntos importantes. Se colocar o mesmo tanto de água e vinho, tratarão de assuntos importantes e agradáveis. Mas se encher de vinho, o assunto será apenas o mais divertido, para ambos. Você é a rainha da noite, Virgínia.

Gina estranhou o tom que Draco usava. Era distante e, por vezes, cortante, embora mantivesse vestígios do tom que ele, quando ainda casado, usava com ela. A mulher pegou a garrafa de vinho e analisou-a.

-Chardonnay...- percebeu, com um sorriso. Ele não se tinha esquecido disso, afinal- ótima escolha. Encheu uma das taças até a borda- Você vai querer?- ele consentiu, ao que ela encheu a outra taça também.

-Proponho um brinde.- ele falou, erguendo a taça- À nossa felicidade.

-Perfeito.

Draco acompanhou Gina até os jardins, onde ficaram andando por entre as várias roseiras que ali havia. Conversavam, principalmente, sobre o passado, épocas em que ambos estavam felizes um com o outro. Em momento algum Gina tocou no assunto da separação ou qualquer coisa a isso relacionada.

O tom de voz de Draco, ao poucos, foi-se tornando mais disperso, displicente e mais parecido com o que Gina conhecia. Ela também notou que o olhar dele ficava a cada instante mais cativante e, até, carinhoso, como ela costumava ouvir quando ainda eram casados. Os assuntos, por sua vez, estavam mais íntimos, de modo que ambos comentavam sobre as melhores noites que tinham tido juntos.

-Draco, espere um pouco aqui, sim? Vou me despedir dos convidados.

Quando Gina voltou, encontrou um Draco pensativo, absorto em idéias. Olhava para lugar nenhum. Ela conhecia aquele olhar, claro.

-Se eu te pedisse para dançar comigo- ela falou, ao que ele desviou sua atenção para ela- você aceitaria?

Ele largou a taça de vinho que segurava e virou-se para ela. Lançou-lhe um olhar charmoso e sorriu-lhe, pela primeira àquela noite. Naquela hora, Gina viu o seu Draco parado à sua frente. Ele estava ali, afinal. O cabelo como ela gostava, caindo sobre os olhos, o brilho carinhoso no olhar cinzento, o sorriso romântico e sensual em seus lábios. Ali estava o Draco Malfoy com quem se casara, que a fizera feliz durante anos...e não aquele que a deixara e que a fizera chorar...

Draco ouviu um belo tango começar a tocar. Apanhou uma rosa, colocando-a sensualmente nos lábios, e agarrou Gina pela cintura, colando o corpo dela ao seu. Estavam sozinhos no salão, já que era bem tarde e todos os convidados já se tinham ido.

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo seu cheiro inebriá-la, como há muito não sentia. Ficou trêmula nos braços dele e seu coração disparou, tamanha proximidade. Ele ainda mantinha o mesmo cheiro doce e excitante. Gina apanhou a flor dos lábios de Draco, com os seus próprios lábios, e lançou-lhe um olhar instigante, afastando-se dele em seguida, para logo chamá-lo com o indicador.

Tango. Esta era provavelmente a dança mais sensual que podia existir. Havia todo um processo de movimento dos corpos, que se entrelaçavam e se separavam, e mais os olhares e aquela pose com a flor vermelha que passava de uma boca a outra, em um ritmo sedutor e envolvente.

-Perdeu o ritmo, querido?- ela falou, retirando a flor da boca e lançando-a ao ex. marido. Ele apanhou-a no ar e levou-a próxima ao nariz, de modo que pudesse sentir o aroma dela.

-Jamais, Virgínia!

Draco e Gina eram perfeitos dançando. Havia uma harmonia de movimentos entre eles que encantava qualquer um. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem dançarem juntos, ainda mantinham perfeita sincronia, além de ser notório o encaixe de seus corpos, e os passos, e os olhares sensuais e sorrisos provocantes.

-Tinha esquecido de como era bom dançar assim com você...- ele comentou, assim que a puxou para mais próximo de seu corpo. Ele botou a rosa no cabelo dela e aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Gina- Eu já disse que você está linda?- ela estremeceu nos braços dele.

Draco não sabia explicar o que aquela proximidade com Gina causava nele. Durante todos os meses que estiveram separados, não tinha mais pensado nela. Porém, naquele momento, a beleza dela o encantava, seu perfume o inebriava, sua mente não pensava...seu corpo reagia a um simples toque...

Sem medir seus atos, Draco roçou seu nariz ao de Gina e encostou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo o hálito quente e gostoso dela, aguçando-lhe os sentidos. Ela deixou-se levar pelo momento, até porque, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria impedir Draco de beijá-la. Seu corpo já estava trêmulo demais, sua boca ansiava por um beijo, seu corpo pedia pelo dele.

-Você lembra...- ela começou.

-Shhh...- ele pediu, passando o dedo levemente sobre os lábios dela e logo depois beijando-a.

A princípio um carinhoso, sem pressa. Porém, a cada instante, tornava-se mais agressivo e envolvente, apaixonado e excitante. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, e ela fazia movimentos circulares na nuca dele, com os dedos.

Pela segunda vez, o beijo que eles trocavam era mais do que um beijo. Gina explorava a boca de Draco de um jeito ansiado, e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Seus corpos tremiam, seus corações batiam descompassados e, por vez ou outra, paravam um instante, deixando-os ainda mais sem fôlego. Dentro deles uma música parecia ecoar, incitando-os a continuarem e ousarem mais nas carícias.

Draco sentia-se, ainda, um pouco preso a seu próprio corpo. Seu coração dizia que queria o corpo de Gina colado ao seu, mas sua mente sussurrava que ele não podia, que era errado.

Aos poucos os sussurros desapareceram, dando lugar a um sentimento puro, que voltava com toda a força da saudade. Draco ousou passar a mão por toda a extensão do corpo de Gina. Deslizou seus dedos sobre o fino tecido do vestido, percebendo que, por baixo dele, ela não usava nada.

Gina, por sua vez, tremia com o toque dele, e assim como ele, sentia a necessidade invadir seu corpo, pedindo mais proximidade, pedindo aquela sensação de prazer infinito que só Draco, um dia, soubera lhe dar.

O sabor do beijo dele, somado aos toques e sussurros em seu ouvido, dava-lhe uma sensação de plenitude. Àquele momento tudo estava perfeito, mais do que certo. Os braços dele a envolviam como há muito ela queria, e o beijo dele já se tornava tão exigente que apenas mais beijos e mais toques não suportariam por muito tempo.

Tendo noção disso, Draco levou a mão aos cabelos dela, soltando, sobre os ombros, os cachos bem definidos e muito vermelhos. Em seguida, baixou uma das alças do vestido, parando por um instante para olhar a fundo os olhos dela. Estes tinham um brilho afogueado e doce, que visivelmente davam-lhe permissão para continuar com seu intento. Em instantes, Draco apreciava com carinho e, ao que Gina pôde ver estampado no brilho dos olhos cinzas dele, amor.

Um amor que há muito ela não via. Havia doçura e paixão, misturados com excitação e desejo. Era aquele brilho típico de quando os dois ainda eram casados. Um sentimento que os aquecia e os completava. Uma unção de corpos, um transbordamento de almas...

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, nem em consentimento e muito menos em protesto. Apenas deixaram-se levar pelos seus corações, que agora ordenavam que juntassem seus corpos logo, que se fizessem um do outro novamente, depois de tanto tempo separados.

Gina retirou apressada o sobretudo de Draco, jogando-o para longe. Abriu rapidamente a camisa dele, arremessando os botões, que ricochetearam nas paredes. Ele, por sua vez, desceu a outra alça do vestido dela, descendo-o até os ombros para logo o tecido fino deslizar pelo corpo dela e ficar esquecido no chão.

Ele apreciou o belo corpo dela por um instante, antes de atrever-se a tocá-lo. Delicadamente levou uma das mãos aos seios dela, envolvendo-o com carinho, ao mesmo tempo que apanhava seus lábios num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Com a outra mão, puxou-a pela cintura até colar seu corpo com o dela, de modo que a distância entre eles diminuísse consideravelmente, tornando-se quase inexistente.

Por alguns poucos minutos Draco ainda manteve-se de calça, e apenas aproveitava o prazer que o toque dos seios dela com o seu peito lhe proporcionava. A pele dela continuava tão macia como ele se lembrava, e o beijo tão doce como sempre fora, e os toques tão carinhosos e arrebatadores como só ela podia ter.

Carinhosamente ele deitou-a sobre os degraus da escada, protegendo a cabeça de Gina com o braço. Com um mínimo esforço, desfez-se da calça e de qualquer outra roupa que ainda estivesse usando.

E ele ainda passou os dedos levemente por todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer e gemer baixinho, para sua própria satisfação. As expressões de prazer do rosto de Gina deixavam Draco de um jeito que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar. Era como se ele estivesse completamente dominado por aquela mulher, e que apenas o prazer dela o satisfazia ao máximo.

E Draco certamente não esquecera como fazê-la sua. Não esquecera dos toques que a excitavam e nem das palavras que ela tanto gostava de ouvir quando faziam amor. E muito menos do olhar carinhoso e apaixonado que ele lhe lançava um instante antes de unir-se a ela.

Virgínia sorriu para ele, extasiada. Sentiu o corpo de Draco comprimir-se contra o seu, proporcionando-lhe sensações devastadoras e vibrantes, maravilhosas em toda sua plenitude. Ele finalmente voltara a ser seu, depois de tanto tempo e tantos sonhos.

Não conteve algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelos seus olhos. Draco, amavelmente, levou os dedos ao rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas, quebrando o contato visual quando deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, acompanhado de movimentos ousados de seu corpo.

Como que não se contendo, Gina buscou os lábios de Draco para um beijo muito mais violento e excitante, assim que sentiu o corpo dele tremer com mais força, e logo em seguida, o seu próprio.

Draco deslizou para o lado de Gina, mantendo-a próxima o suficiente do seu corpo, de modo que a distância ainda fosse quase nula. Abraçou-a com muito carinho, suspirando em seu pescoço, provocando arrepios em Gina. Ambos estavam cansados, deveras, mas nenhum parecia saciado.

Com um olhar que Gina lançou a Draco, ele percebeu o quanto ela o queria, e pareceu saber que ele mesmo a queria como, talvez, nunca antes. Não se sentia satisfeito pelo amor que tinham feito, queria algo mais ousado e muito mais demorado, se possível, que durasse a eternidade.

Ele aproximou-se para um beijo, longo e demorado, até que suas respirações se acalmassem, durante alguns poucos segundos, para logo depois tornarem-se pesadas e sem ritmo.

Gina sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta, beijando-a em seguida, e carregando-a para o quarto.

Draco colocou-a sobre a cama, coberta com lençóis de cetim, e a temperatura gelada do tecido contrastou bruscamente com os corpos quentes dos dois, causando-lhes arrepios ainda mais excitantes.

Até ali, ainda nenhum dos dois tinham falado qualquer coisa. No entanto, mesmo sem palavras, ambos sabiam que o amor que sentiam naquele momento um pelo outro, era capaz de ultrapassar qualquer feitiço e quebrar qualquer barreira que os impedisse de se amarem.

Não havia forças contra as quais lutar sem ter a certeza de que venceriam e ficariam juntos. Não importava o quanto aquela noite iria demorar, ou se aquele sonho ira durar para além daquele dia ou não. O que importava é que, até ali, estavam juntos.

Mesmo sem saberem o que estava acontecendo entre eles, o porquê de certas atitudes do passado, com aquele ato, naquele dia, saberiam que aquele era um amor para sempre. Teriam a certeza de que, a partir dali, ninguém seria capaz ou teria força suficiente para separá-los, ou deixá-los separados por muito mais tempo.

-Eu te amo, Vi...- ele sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido dela, aninhando uma Gina adormecida em seus braços. Segundos depois, ele adormeceu também.

----------------------------

Virgínia abriu os olhos lentamente, e sorriu ao ver um par de olhos cinzas fitando-a com carinho. Draco sorriu-lhe de um modo gentil e até romântico. Em seguida passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, levando uma mecha para trás da orelha, para que ele pudesse ver melhor os olhos castanhos e brilhantes dela.

-Eu preciso ir...- ele sussurrou, quase que num lamento.

-Você vai voltar?- ela perguntou, sentindo o seu coração doer por notar que ele já estava de roupas, muito embora sua camisa não estivesse em um estado muito apresentável, já que estava sem botões. Draco apenas aproximou-se dela, beijando com carinho sua testa.

-Eu preciso ir...- ele repetiu, afastando-se dela.

Gina não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo de ir. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que, talvez, ele demorasse a voltar, e que não tão cedo ele seria seu novamente, mas que, um dia, ele voltaria.

Assim que ele saiu, no entanto, não pôde deixar de sorrir e relembrar da noite que passaram juntos. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido era memorável. Cada sussurrou desconexo soava como música de insanidade e prazer.

Minutos depois, logo que levantou-se da cama e vestiu-se, percebeu um embrulho pequeno sobre sua cômoda, junto a um cartão.

"Talvez o mundo não seja pequeno

Nem seja a vida um fato consumado

Quero inventar o meu próprio pecado

Quero morrer do meu próprio veneno

Quero perder de vez tua cabeça

Minha cabeça perder teu juízo

Carinhosamente,

Draco Malfoy"

Virgínia abriu o pacote e retirou de lá uma pequena flor de cristal, pouco menor que sua mão. A luz que incidia naquele prisma em forma de rosa, formava um mini arco-íris, o que aparentemente parecia uma áurea a circular o objeto. No interior dele havia uma outra flor, só que dessa vez colorida e muito vermelha e bonita. A mulher lembrava-se do dia em que vira aquela flor, numa das lojas do Beco Diagonal. Estava com Draco e Peter...

"O letreiro dizia 'Jewel'. Numa letra arranjada e cheia de voltas, muito bonita e elegante. Na vitrine havia apenas um objeto, que chamou muito a atenção de Gina. Era uma flor de cristal, brilhante, delicada, do tamanho da palma dela. Bem modelada, com uma sombra estranhamente colorida ao redor dela, como se fosse uma áurea.

Ela riu. 'Áurea só existem em humanos, Gin...'­ – ela pensou 'Será mesmo?'. Draco olhou para a flor também, mas nele aquele objeto não exercia tanto fascínio e admiração como apenas os olhos de Gina demonstravam.

-É bonita, não é?- ela comentou, passando os dedos no vidro da vitrine- Parece tão perfeita e singela..."

Ela não pensara que Draco lembraria-se do fascínio que aquele objeto exercera sobre ela naquela noite. Era algo muito mais forte que ela, que a incitava a olhar para o objeto, tentar descobrir a magia dele.

Até ali não tinha descoberto qual era o encantamento daquela rosa de cristal. Porém, o fascínio era o mesmo, a beleza era ainda mais evidente de perto, e ao toque pareciam pétalas de verdade, macias e leves, embora fosse cristal. O cheiro era adocicado e agradável, rosas...definitivamente rosas. O brilho era intenso... era perfeito...

-MÃE!- Gina olhou rapidamente para a porta do quarto e viu Peter parado, com um sorriso de lado a lado do rosto. Ela colocou a rosa de lado e abriu os braços para receber o filho.

-E então, meu amor, como foi na casa da Kathy?

-Eu queria estar aqui no aniversário da senhora, mas a senhora disse que a festa não era para crianças...- ele falou, com a voz ressentida, embora mantivesse um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Mas você não teria gostado da festa, meu amor. Ela foi chata.- ela disse, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Só tinha adultos, claro que tinha que ser chata. Adultos são chatos.- ele disse, ao que Gina fez uma cara indignada.

-Hei, eu sou uma adulta!

-Você é uma exceção à regra, mãe!- ele tratou logo em dizer.

-Ahan, sei! Você só diz isso porque é meu filho.

-E você é minha mãe que eu amo muito...- ele falou, dando um selinho nela- Eu te amo, mamãe. Parabéns.- e entregou-lhe um embrulho gracioso, pequenino.

Ela abriu-o e retirou de lá um pequeno cordão com um pingente de meio coração. De um lado era liso, apenas um brilhante de cristal. Do outro lado, gravado com letras caprichosas, estava o nome de Peter.

-A outra parte está comigo. Tem seu nome atrás- ele mostrou uma outra metade do coração, na correntinha em seu pescoço- Assim estaremos sempre juntos.- ela sorriu para ele, abraçando-o com força, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem abundantes pelo seu rosto.

-Eu te amo tanto, meu amor...- ela sussurrou, apertando-o um pouco mais, sem machucá-lo, como se quisesse que o filho nunca mais saísse de seus braços- Eu te amo, Peter...muito...muito...viu?- ele abraçou-a de volta, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

-Eu também te amo muito, mamãe, mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo todo...

Assim que se afastaram, Gina limpou as lágrimas e olhou para o filho, vendo uma cópia praticamente perfeita de Draco. A não ser pelo fato de que os olhos de Peter eram bem mais claros que os do pai e, de certo modo, transmitiam muito mais amor e carinho, e o gênio da criança não era, obviamente, de um Malfoy.

-Bota pra mim?- Gina estendeu o cordão e Peter apanhou-o, colocando-o em volta do pescoço da mãe.

-Está lindo.- ele comentou.

-Obrigada, meu amor. Obrigada por ser o filho que é para mim...

-Obrigado por ser a mãe que é para mim...- foi a resposta dele.

Gina não agüentou e abraçou-o mais uma vez, voltando a chorar, desejando mais uma vez que Peter ficasse ali, para sempre ao lado dela.

-Mamãe, a senhora está bem?

-Sim, Peter...eu só quero que você fique um pouquinho comigo, está certo?- Peter fez a mãe deitar-se novamente na cama, cobrindo-a em seguida, e deitando-se entre os braços dela.

-Está bem assim?- ele perguntou, aninhando-se mais nos braços da mãe.

-Está perfeito!- ela deu um beijo no alto da cabeça do filho, começando a entoar uma bela música, quase sussurrando. Peter acompanhava-a de vez em quando, nos trechos que conhecia da melodia. Em poucos minutos, ambos estavam dormindo, num abraço aconchegado e confortável.

**N/Rbc**um mês...isso é inadmissível... bem...fora isso...penúltimo capítulo...tentarei ser breve com o último ok??? Quem costuma conversar comigo pelo MSN sabe mais ou menos o final...rs...mas num vou contar...

**Rute**** Riddle: **já me disse q gostou do capítulo não é? Mesmo eu achando q voei em algumas partes...mas enfim...ah sim, claro..vc já leu esse capítulo...bjinhos...

**Kika**** Felton: **recebeu a segunda parte de aniversário né??? Com algum tempo de atraso mas recebeu rs...

**Nika**** Gwen: **obrigada mesmo pelo comentário! Bjinhos...

**Nostalgi**** Camp:** demorou um pouco mas tá aí o capítulo rs...Bjinhos...

**BiaMalfoy84**matou a curiosidade??? Sim??? Rs...

**Miaka**ah sim....q Gina não ama o Draco??? Rs...a minha ama!

Bjinhos para todos...

**Rebeca Maria!!!**


	11. Laços Desfeitos

****

Capítulo X

Laços Desfeitos

O jardim estava ensolarado e muito colorido com toda a decoração da festa de Peter. Havia palcos de teatro infantil e shows com mágicos e malabaristas, fora animadores, que faziam brincadeiras com todas as crianças ali presentes.

Peter estava no palco, representando uma peça improvisada por um dos animadores. Junto a ele estavam Kathy e mais alguns de seus amiguinhos.

Os pais das crianças reuniam-se em mesas espalhadas pelos jardins, todos eles parecendo se divertir com todas as brincadeiras. Gina tentava conter algumas das crianças mais eufóricas, que teimavam em subir nas árvores mais altas, ou fazer qualquer coisa que, geralmente, crianças de seis anos não estavam aptas a fazerem.

-Virgínia?- a voz dele soou atrás de si, fazendo-a tremer levemente. Gina virou-se e fitou os olhos cinzas de Draco.

Ela espantou-se no princípio, ao ver o ex. marido vestido de forma diferente da habitual. Sem mais um tom escuro e sombrio nas roupas, trajava uma calça clara e uma blusa vermelha, e seus cabelos loiros estava soltos, caindo sobre os olhos, como ela gostava...

-Que bom que veio, Draco.- ela falou, cumprimentando-o formalmente.

-A festa está linda.- ele comentou- Como todas as outras.

-Obrigada. E você está...diferente...- ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Roupas claras...não faz muito o meu estilo, mas Peter me pediu...acho que para quebrar um pouco o clássico Draco Malfoy...

-Falando em Peter, você já o viu?

-Ele está se divertindo com o teatro...ele adora aquilo, não quis atrapalhar.

Draco acompanhou Gina pelo jardim, sem que dissessem nada um ao outro. Um clima tenso pairava entre eles, indicando que havia algo pendente a ser resolvido. No entanto, nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a resolver tais assuntos àquela hora.

-Você está estranho...- ela comentou, assim que pararam em frente ao palco onde Peter fazia uma pequena atuação com alguns amigos.

-Não é nada.- ele falou pouco convincente, imaginando que Virgínia Weasley Malfoy o conhecia bem demais para deixar passar qualquer coisa de estranho em seus trejeitos ou em sua aparência.

-Se diz...- ela deu de ombros, fazendo sinais para Peter, que assim que viu o pai e a mãe, correu até eles, pulando nos braços de Draco.

-Parabéns, Peter.- ele deu um carinhoso abraço no filho- Está ficando grande, moleque!

-Sim, vou ficar maior que o senhor.

-Não vai não. Eu sou alto demais para você.- Gina riu ao ver o filho dando saltinhos na frente do pai.

-Acredite, Draco, Peter vai ficar mais alto do que você.

-Está vendo?- o garotinho falou, com graça- Eu vou ficar enorme...

-Enquanto você não fica enorme, filho, eu ainda sou o mais alto!- Gina pigarreou, ao que Draco virou-se para ela e sorriu com o canto da boca- Sua mãe e eu ainda somos os mais altos!

-Melhor assim, Draco, melhor assim.

-Desculpa, Virgínia, mas por um instante eu esqueci que você é alguns milímetros mais baixa que eu.

-Lapso de memória?

-Sim, lapso de memória.

-O senhor vai ficar aqui até o final? Até de noite?- Draco olhou de Gina para Peter.

-Eu não posso.

-Mas por quê?

-Bem, porque- ele olhou novamente para Gina, que mantinha um olhar idêntico ao do filho, esperando por uma boa resposta dele- eu vou viajar hoje de noite.

-Então era isso?- Gina sussurrou.

-Vai viajar e volta quando?- Peter perguntou.

-Eu vou pra França, vou me mudar, Peter.- ele falou por fim. Gina sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, acompanhado de um sentimento de perda- Vou para a França.

-Aquela...aquela..._mulher_ vai com você?- o garotinho perguntou, a voz vacilante, os olhos marejados- Ela vai te tirar de mim e da minha mãe?

-Peter, ninguém vai me tirar de vocês. Por mais que estejamos separados, o que nós três temos, são laços eternos.

-Mas você vai embora.- ele choramingou.

-Mas não é para sempre.

-Então por quê?

-Porque a Cho me pediu.

-Está vendo? Aquela _mulher_ de novo.- Peter gritou e saiu correndo. Draco virou-se para Gina e fitou os olhos inexpressivos dela.

-Não me julgue, está bem? Peter deve estar me odiando agora.

-Pode ser que sim- ela falou- E eu não vou te julgar sem saber os reais motivos que te levaram a aceitar o pedido da Chang.- ela aproximou-se de Draco e deu um beijo no rosto dele- Você deve saber o que está fazendo. Eu vou ver como Peter está.

---------------------

Gina encontrou o filho no final do jardim, onde havia uma árvore mais cheia e com galhos mais entrelaçados, de modo que fosse bem mais fácil subir.

-Filho, desce daí.

-Não.

-Peter, por favor.

-Eu não quero.

-Então afasta um pouco aí que eu vou subir.- ela falou divertida, vendo o filho segurar-se no tronco da árvore, dando espaço para a mãe.

Em alguns segundos ela tinha aparatado ao lado dele e conjurado proteções para que não houvesse risco de caírem.

-Vamos limpar esse rostinho?

-Eu não quero que ele vá embora, mamãe.

-Eu também não, meu amor. Mas a gente não pode fazer nada se é isso o que ele quer.- ela abraçou-se ao filho- Mas a mamãe está aqui, OK?

-Você não vai me deixar, não é?

-Nunca, meu amorzinho, nunca!- o garotinho sorriu- Vamos descer?

---------------------

Peter e Gina não viram Draco depois que desceram da árvore e voltaram para a festa. No lugar dele, havia uma carta e o presente do garotinho. Gina achou melhor ler a carta apenas quando a festa terminasse, para não deixar o filho mais triste do que ele ficara quando soubera da mudança do pai para a França.

Peter e Gina não viram Draco depois que desceram da árvore e voltaram para a festa. No lugar dele, havia uma carta e o presente do garotinho. Gina achou melhor ler a carta apenas quando a festa terminasse, para não deixar o filho mais triste do que ele ficara quando soubera da mudança do pai para a França.

-Nós podemos ao menos tentar?- Peter perguntou à mãe, depois que ela leu a carta de Draco, ou o bilhete:

__

"Desculpe

Eu não entendo"

Gina olhou para o filho e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelos seus olhos, assim como já rolavam no rosto de Peter há algum tempo.

-Você está arrumado?- ele consentiu- Então vamos.- ela disse decidida, estendendo a mão para o filho.

----------------------------------

Gina não sabia dizer exatamente o que estava prestes a fazer. Talvez, simplesmente, porque ela não sabia o que ela iria fazer. Ela simplesmente estava, agora, dirigindo-se para a Estação King's Cross, onde Draco pegaria um expresso para Paris em...alguns minutos...

-PAI!- Peter gritou, assim que avistou o pai na estação.

Próximo a ele estava Cho, que olhou para Peter e Gina com cara de nojo. Draco pareceu assustado, ao fim surpreso, com a presença dos dois ali.

-O que... o que vocês...

-Pai, fica!- Peter o interrompeu, e falou quase que suplicante.

-Como?

-Fica!- ele repetiu.

-Eu...eu não posso.

-Mas...por quê?- dessa vez foi Gina quem falou.

-Porque...

-Fica, por favor!- Peter insistiu.

-A Cho está grávida...ela me pediu...

-EU TE ODEIO!- Peter gritou e correu estação afora.

Gina olhou para o filho correndo e em seguida para Draco. Ela sabia que seus olhos transmitiam desespero naquele momento, só não sabia se Draco reconheceria esse brilho como tal ou não. Ela não disse nada, apenas lançou um último olhar ao homem e foi atrás de Peter.

Draco ainda ficou parado por um instante, olhando para o nada à sua frente, imaginando se ir para Paris com Cho era o que ele realmente queria. No entanto, algo que o confundia por dentro, o fazia seguir os pedidos da nova mulher, e o faziam crer que aquilo era o certo. Era como uma força superior a ele, obrigando-o a...fugir...

-Draco...- Cho o chamou. Ele olhou para ela, que sustentava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios- ...vamos.- ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, procurando algo para falar, retrucar se possível.

No fundo ele sabia o que o seu coração queria, mas há muito que não era ele quem mandava em suas ações. Ao fim, apenas o que ele falou foi um quase inaudível e submisso "Claro, Cho...".

Cho o guiou para o trem sem ao menos ele notar. Draco ainda olhou diversas vezes para trás, procurando por qualquer vestígio de Gina ou Peter, qualquer um que o fizesse largar a mão de Cho e correr para eles, dizendo que ele ficaria com eles para sempre, e que nunca mais os laços entre eles seriam desfeitos.

No entanto, o simples pensamento de não ir com Cho, ir contra as vontades dela, doía, e mais uma vez ele acreditava que aquilo era o certo.

Ele olhou pela janela do trem e viu, aos poucos, a estação se afastar. Horas depois não havia mais Londres, ou qualquer resto.

------------------------------

-Eu odeio ele, mãe.- Peter choramingou- odeio...- Gina o abraçou com força.

-Ele volta, meu amor.

-Quando?

-Eu não sei... mas ele vai voltar...

-Por que ele foi embora com aquela...mulher?

-Eu não sei, Peter, mas nós vamos descobrir...eu te prometo isso, certo?

------------------------------

O doutor Po se recostou na poltrona acolchoada, com o olhar passando rapidamente sobre as páginas à sua frente.

-Bom, Sr. Malfoy, vamos conversar, não vamos?

Peter deu um suspiro profundo, alisando o cabelo claro para trás da testa larga e pálida.

-Certamente, doutor. Como sempre fazemos quando venho aqui.- ele disse, tentando manter seu tom de voz o menos frio possível.

-Eu não quero chamar sua mãe aqui, Sr. Malfoy, será muito pior para o senhor se eu o fizer. Mas para que isso não aconteça, eu terei que pedir que o senhor tenha uma melhor conduta dentro da escola.

-O senhor está falando pela briga de hoje, Dr. Po?- Peter enlaçou uma mão na outra e olhou diretamente para o psicólogo.

-E a de ontem e a de antes de ontem também. Brigar não é muito bom e o senhor sabe disso.

-Albert procurou, e além do mais, ele estava provocando a Kathy, eu não ia deixar.

-Não tinha como resolver tudo civilizadamente?

-Albert Freak não é civilizado o suficiente. Ele não respeita ninguém e por isso me irrita tanto.

-Agora podemos voltar a você?- Peter assentiu- E você, Sr. Malfoy, respeita alguém? Porque pelo seu comportamento no último mês não me parece que tenha respeito ou admiração por alguém. Responda-me, o senhor tem?- ele não pensou muito tempo, alguns segundos apenas:

-Minha mãe.- disse com firmeza.

-Alguém mais?- Peter pensou mais um pouco.

-Kathy.- Dr. Po juntou as mãos e olhou para os papéis sobre sua mesa, os relatórios de Peter Weasley Malfoy.

-E quanto ao seu pai?- o garoto se incomodou com a pergunta do psicólogo.

-Ele não tem merecido meu respeito ultimamente.- disse friamente- Talvez ele não queira mais ser meu pai, já que faz um mês que não dá notícias. Eu odeio ele.- a voz de Peter saiu sem qualquer emoção, ainda que seu coração estivesse martelando.

Dr. Po rabiscou alguma coisa num dos relatórios. E depois passou alguns minutos escrevendo freneticamente em outro relatório, em seguida guardou tudo numa pasta preta, etiquetada com o nome de Peter.

-O senhor está liberado, Sr. Malfoy, mas fique avisado que mais uma de suas briguinhas com o Sr. Freak poderá levar a conseqüências mais sérias e desagradáveis.

Peter acenou desanimado para o psicólogo e saiu da sala, sabendo que, provavelmente, sua mãe já estaria na praça do colégio esperando por ele. Gina o esperava sob a sombra de uma macieira, e parecia concentrada em seu livro.

-"_A Moveable Feast – Paris é Uma Festa – Ernest Hamingway"_.- Peter leu no rodapé do livro, ao que Gina olhou para ele e, sem dizer nada, puxou-o para seu colo.

-Como foi, meu pestinha?

-O Sr. Po reclamou novamente por eu ter brigado com o Albert.

-E você brigou com ele de novo?

-Eu não bati nele dessa vez, se é isso o que a senhora quer saber. Ele vem me provocar, eu não posso ficar parado.

-Sendo filho de quem é, não pode mesmo.- Gina falou com graça- Mas mesmo assim eu ainda te peço que não fique brigando no colégio, OK?- a voz dela assumiu um tom sério- Me promete que vai tentar não brigar mais com o Albert?- Peter olhou resignado para a mãe.

-OK, eu prometo.

-Se é assim...- ela deu um grande sorriso para o filho e em seguida um beijo estalado na bochecha dele- ...o que quer fazer hoje, meu amor?- ela levantou-se do banco, botando o filho no chão, e ofereceu uma mão para ele.

-Que tal passarmos o dia no parque de Alderley Edge?- ele sugeriu. Seus olhinhos cinzas brilhavam de um jeito inocente e infantil.

-Mas, querido, nós _moramos_ em Alderley Edge!

-Eu sei disso.

-Então...?- Peter apenas sorriu para a mãe e pegou a mão dela com carinho.

__

"Nossa história parece às avessas. Como se um amor eterno simplesmente acabasse e nossos laços eternos tivessem sido desfeitos. Assim, do nada. E eu acredito que ela não posso acabar desse modo.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, não sei porque ele fugiu de mim. Não entendo nada, mas busco respostas. Se vou encontrá-las? Só o tempo dirá.

Mas uma coisa é certa. Eu o amo. Afinal, ele ainda é Draco Andrew Malfoy... ou não...?

Que beijo teu de lágrima terei

Para esquecer o que vivi lembrando

E que farei da antiga mágoa quando

Não puder te dizer por que chorei

Como ocultar a sombra em mim suspensa

Pelo martírio da memória imensa

Que a distância criou – fria vida"

Gina guardou o pedaço de pergaminho nas vestes e ficou olhando o pôr do sol. Peter estava adormecido em seu colo, e mais uma vez ela achou que tudo naquele momento estivesse perfeito.

Passando os dedos nos finos cabelos de Peter, admirando o pequeno dormindo e sentindo mais amor por ele do que antes...era maravilhoso. E por um instante ela esqueceu até mesmo de Draco, porque Peter era, certamente, o ser mais importante de sua vida, e quando estava com ele, apenas com ele, daquele jeito, não poderia ser melhor.

O sol escondeu-se por trás das árvores e deu espaço para que uma bela lua cheia surgisse. As luzes do parque foram acesas e mesmo atingido pela sombra, o parque de Alderley Edge continuava sendo perfeito e um dos lugares preferidos de Gina Weasley.

-Peter...?- ela chamou o filho, que abriu os olhinhos vagarosamente- ...vamos pra casa...

Ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar o filho a se levantar também. Ele pegou na mão dela, puxando-a para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

-Eu te amo e estarei sempre com você, mamãe...

****

!!!FIM!!!

__

"De repente da calma fez-se o vento

Que dos olhos desfez a última chama

E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento

E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama"

(Vinícius de Moraes – Soneto de Separação)

****

N/Rbc: Muito bem, agora me matem. Eu sei que provavelmente muitos de vocês querem me matar agora, por conta desse final dramático, idiota, feio, triste e sei lá mais o que! Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia! A FanFic tem continuação (**Nossos Laços Eternos**) e o primeiro capítulo responderá a muitas perguntas. Inclusive, já está publicada. Com relação aos capítulos seguinte de **NLE**, creio que vai demorar, não vou mentir. Agora que estou de férias vou viajar e devo me separar do computador e da internet (se isso é bom ou não eu não sei) e devo ficar fora por mais de um mês, daí vai ser **BEM** difícil atualizar a FanFic. Mas bem...os agradecimentos desta Fic estão no primeiro capítulo da continuação, OK?

Bjinhos...

****

!!!Rebeca Maria!!!

!!!BeCa!!!


End file.
